Double Sided Leaf and Fan
by TheAnril
Summary: Akana Uchiha is not a hero or a villain , she simply gets in not that place at worst time. She tries get off work in clan , and get away from Village. Which just got created by her fellow know friends. As her life goes on and many things happens like - make a oath to Mito Uzumaki , get to marry someone! Get well with rival Tobirama and yet have time to drink a little!
1. Senju VS Uchiha

Hi there all readers I know that usually this part none one reads... But still thanks you and here is some story I thought after seeing Madara's and Hashirama's this will be story if Izuna hadn't died. Here will be MitoxHashiramaxMadaraxIzunaxTobirama they all X Akana Uchiha. I put funny part here so you not wait for so much!

GUYS I NEED AN BETA! Please write if someone want...T_T

I don't own pic its rarity princess art. I just changed colours and paint new hair.

on pic is little Akana.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 : Senju VS Uchiha

* * *

At battlefield with Senju against Uchiha clan...

Tobirama dodge Izuna's attack with Fire ball getting ready to counterattack using, his kunai's. He throw them as Izuna did dodge but Tobirama used Jutsu to appear next to him cutting him seriously. Izuna feel down holding for his stomach. Madara hearing his brothers moan rushed to help him. Hashirama then offer him to stop fighting , but Izuna told to not believe Hashiramas lies.

" We'll meet again soon..." Was last what said Madara before disappearing in smoke. Hashirama looked around at few uchiha clan members who were to injuried to follow they wave them to come and give up.

" Again...I didn't stop all this war..." Said to himself Hashirama as he left going to help his clan mates.

* * *

At Uchiha Clan...

Madara with others Uchiha who retreat came back. Madara with Izuna went to they home wanting work on Izuna's injuries.

"You'll be alright Izuna , I promise..." Madara's voice wasn't strong as sentence. He felt that wound isn't what they receive many times. After treat Izuna was sleeping while Madara guarded him.

" I won't let you die Izuna...I don't won't to be alone..." Madara was whispering to himself as someone knock the door.

" I said to not disturb us, unless there is someone who can help Izuna!" He said with his deep voice as loyal servant bow in excuse.

" Madara-sama here came person saying that he can help to Izuna-sama." Said servant. Madara didn't wanted to let unknown person to his brother , but he wanted to save Izuna's life.

" Let him in." He said as servant bow and turned around, after a moment someone came and opened door. Madara didn't understood at first.

" Your a woman?" Asked Madara making her get confused.

" It doesn't seems?" She asked. Madara glared at young woman , she was about his age and had dark brown hair with spiky cut by her sides of ears. Her eyes were sky blue. Which was rare between Uchiha. She wore usual black kimono with fan symbol.

" I thought here will come someone who can help to Izuna." He started but she ignored and got closer to Izuna looking at his wounds. They were treated but he should get way more help.

" listen woman I-"

"shut up!" Madara's anger and pride boil up.

" How dare you I-"

" shut up!" She again said with no expression only making him anger. As feeling danger Izuna waked up looking at his brother , then at mysterious guest.

" Brother I know her...it's alright." He smiled wanting his brother to chill off a bit. As Madara tried girl walked out , then got back with an old woman. Which all knew as eldest and only elder of village now. True that Madara didn't trust this old baggy granny , he see her as someone who might know to much. She walked and glared thinking at Izuna. While girl sit next to her.

"He won't take to sunrise..." She said straight making Madara panic.

" And then what we-"

" It will happen if we let him be as he is...But I think you prefer your brother alive..." Her voice was calm and serious. Madara see suffer and pain in his little brothers face.

" Save him, Please..." He bow down.

"Leave..." Said woman as Madara did so. She said something quietly to girl and she walked after Madara pushing him out of the way. He glared at yet open doors as girl got fast back bringing few bags with something , putting it next to woman. Girl then walked out closing the door. She took a deep breath in sign to calm. Madara wasn't taking his evil glare because of her action towards him and her connection to Izuna. She turned around walking as he walked after her. She was tall to woman from they clan , almost his height. Her hair was long but no longer than Izuna's. He grabbed her hand stopping from leaving main house.

" Who are you?" He asked again making her confuse. She signed.

" You don't remember? Seems Izuna is in way better condition that you." Her talking was getting on his nerves , even if his mother had told to never hurt children or woman , he wanted to beat her so badly that could barely hold on.

" Stop your nonsense and answer me! Also how dare you talk like that and with no respect!" His eyes burned while she looked bored and to his shock she had an apathy.

" Respect?" How should I respect someone who ONLY DOES WHAT MAKES US LOSE OUR PRIDE AND HONOR ! How dare you talk with me LIKE THAT AFTER I AND MY GRANDMOTHER OFFER YOU HELP! IM SAD ITS NOT YOU IN THAT ROOM!" She screamed making him let her go and take a few steps back. She again took deep breath. Then looked at him smiling.

" Alright then let's star again...long time no see you Madara-san you grew up way higher than me from our last meting in our home in North Guards. I missed you so much!" Her talking did bring some memories to him but as she finished he got confuse by her actions.

" LIKE HELL I WOULD SAY THAT! You never we nice to me! Only Izuna! That's why I asked my great grandmother to help him! And you can go away with your bloody thirty ambitions!" She waved with hand to him like to a dog. He get even more confuse , he did remember that when his father was alive he took them to North Guardians , a place were lived strong Uchiha family for many years Guarding they territory from others Shinobi. He remembered that few years later they were killed by some clan which was for Senju. That made him remember others things. He signed in some happiness he could trust her.

" I remember you now... Akane."

" Try say that twice and your dead!" Her eyes burned with killing spirit up. He didn't understood why this woman act so childish. As she finished talking , she left going somewhere, as he got interest he went after her. She tried avoid contact with him and jumped on house roof then disappearing. He went after her in forest near village. She was still running while he didn't leave her alone. She got annoyed and stopped.

" Why are you going after me? You want to fight!" She standed in fight position.

" No , Your name is Akana right? I want to know what business you have here now? As leader you not only should respect me , but answer." She signed and sit on tree.

"We'll Madara-sama I came here after your father send me here. But I couldn't come more early as I had still work there. Now that in our guard place was send another protectors so I came , and find that Leader is dead. My good known friend is dying. I think you won't remember me , but when Izuna wake up he will say a word for me!" Her talking was strange to him , her action, glare where making her look like men. Only her face was fully of woman , just like voice. He never got interest with any woman at his clan. Even if his father did say that he should marry someone, this woman was only of her kind here. Because other woman just bow and smile polite at him , just like everyone.

" I understand , I do remember North Guardians. Your father was we'll know here for his strength just like yours family..." As he said he feeler her get sad. He himself understood pain of losing someone and didn't continue about it.

" When you will again go battle Senju?" She asked finally something he prefers.

" I don't know with no Izuna we..."

" What do you mean?! You little brother might died and you want more?"

" You prefer him sitting with woman's and children here?"

"He's been hurt! You can battle without him!" She was very protective of Izuna as Madara disliked it , it was his job as big brother.

" I need him because from many Uchiha's he's only enough strong to fight Tobirama."

" Too..Tobirama?"

" Yes he's they leaders Hashirama's younger brother."

" What kind of brother cult you have there..." She whispered turning away , only making Madara angry.

" Listen Madara If you have not enough man I can go with you." Her sentence made him laugh a bit.

" I don't see anything funny..." She made enraged face.

" Excuse me but you won't go on battle , it's not-"

"Place for a Woman?! Then I should wait here peacefully when my clan is being killed! I better take part at battle than wait for death here!" She pressed her hand to chest , showing her chose. Madara see her serious about it , but it would be unheard shame at Uchiha if someone see that they let woman in battle.

" I can't let you fight , I'm sure that you can do something but It would be better for you stay here..." She glared down. He think she would cry or something , how often he see woman crying that only it came's about them. But not about his mother - she was a prideful woman. His father and all clan respect her, she would often help after battle to injuried and care about they going there. Even after her children lost , she didn't cry loud or shameful. She did get sad but spend more time helping Izuna and him at anything she could. Even between Others clans who are allies to us they know her as right hand of leader. Once they village got attack by bandits but she didn't tremble in fear like many others woman , she think of plan and even fight giving her best. He glared at young woman's face seeing not what should be. She was smiling and giggling. It didn't looked normal to him , why the hell she should?

" Stay here?" She asked but Madara took step back not knowing what to say. She lifted her hand pointing at him.

" Know this Madara Uchiha! I Akana Uchiha from North Guardians family which was guarding and protecting this village for ages , I'm ready for anything! I already spend few years of staying there alone. So I will go and fight Senju and you won't stop me!" He gives a shock face which was rare to him. What this woman is blabbing around? Ready? And how should he stop her - by force?

" We'll since we done I want to train a bit , meet you later Madara!" She jumped enough fast on tree then disappearing in forest. He walked back to village wanting see his brother and is he alright.

" Flame full Akana... What a woman..." He continue walking.

* * *

A few years later...

In village at land of Fire...

" Yes!" Said woman bow down her head to Hokage the leader of all Village and protector.

" What yes? You were in Suna for 2 moths and?"

"and?"

"Don't repeat me! Uh Akana did you do your work there?"

" Of course I did! And..." She was a bout to cry.

" And what?" Asked Hashirama Senju getting confused.

" And we should give them 50% of our grounds! They life is horrible in year they don't have water for months while plants there don't grow mostly so food isn't usual... While we..we live such a good life!" She made him cry to as in room enter his younger brother Tobirama getting confused by scene.

" What are you doing ,brother?"

" Tobirama Suna Villagers should get more than Kazekage asked they deserve it!"

"Yes yes..." Nodded Akana.

"What? No!" He said angry.

"but brother-"

" Shut up!" Finished off Hashirama making seat in corner of room. At that time came two Uchiha leaders - Madara and Izuna too getting confused by scene.

" Ehh Akana-San what were you discussing with Hokage that made him cry?" Asked Izuna sweet as always.

" Nothing much." She continue cry.

 _shes crying! That's something too much!_ \- made shock Tobirama,Madara and Izuna. Someone walked in Hokage office.

" What's all this noise about? And Tobirama stop commanding my husband!"

" Mito I-"

" Shut up!" She gives a deadly glare making him sit next to brother.

" Akana your back! I missed you so much!" Woman with red hair and white Kimono hugged another.

" I missed you too Mito." She smiled happy.

" You know we should go to hot springs! They just opened here in Village!" Mito got all optimistic by the idea , while Hashirama too.

" Ou I want too then!"

" But brother you should work more , free time spend less!" Tobirama rough as always.

" I know but once! Please Tobirama!" His brother begged the white gave a sign.

" We'll alright ,but only this one..."

" Yay!" Shouted Hashirama with darkly brown head woman.

" And you ? Will you go to?" She got close to Uchiha brothers. Madara thinked seeing it as time losing but due her asking agree.

" Fine then let's go."

At the Hot springs...

" Sake?" Asked Akana looking at bottle which bringer Hashirama.

" Yes , why don't we drink for your success in mission at Suna! I'm glad that we made stronger bonds with Kazekage and others village's look at us too." He was smiling by his goals success , peace and bounds with everyone will become true. Akana walked taking cups for Sake and opening door as someone stood there.

"Izuna it's you?" She asked looking at blue yukata wearing Uchiha leader. He glared at her with surprise.

" Madara you could wait for me. Ou Akana you look great!" She smiled and turned around as everyone gather by round table. Tobirama then walked in seeing future problem center.

" Hashirama I need to finish some work at Hokage tower , don't get drunk." Hashirama nodded smiling. As Tobirama left knowing that it was a bad idea, Hashirama started fill everyone's cups.

"Hashirama you do know that game when people drink?" Asked Akana.

" What game?"

" Well one person says that he hadn't done even if he might done, and if from all people someone did the same they drink..."

" Sound fun! Let's try... I never used a fire ball Jutsu!" As he said Izuna, Madara and Akana drinked.

" That's fun, now you Madara."

" I never used Mokuton." (Hashirama drinks.)

" I never used to have stupid hair cut."

" Hey that's my style! I don't discuss yours forest!"

" ok men. It's Izuna's turn!" Said Mito stopping as Izuna thinked.

" We'll I never used lighting chakra." He smirked as Akana drink.

" From where do you know?" She asked curious.

" Hashirama said to me." He made innocent face.

" And to me it said Tobirama." Guarded himself Hashirama.

" Yes that right , he's a sensor like I..." I thought when Hashirama was finishing first bottle and already starting blabbing.

A few hours later...

Tobirama walked to Hot springs as village was sleeping deeply. He wanted get his brother and his wife home before something happens , but if she got back it will. He signed and as opened door wood table fly out hitting at wall , which destroyed table. He got confused what was happening but as he got inside it went even more mysterious.

" Hashirama! Fight me! Let's settle it now!" Screamed Madara as his checks were red.

" Madara! I told you not to use violence and tame your anger! Here I come!"

"Wha?" Said Tobirama seeing that Madara is shouting at Tree and Hashirama glared at candle. He signed it didn't looked that bad , but as he turned he see Mito sleeping deep. Izuna was standing before wall - just standing. He walked closer wanting know what's he understood but it would be more easy if there were more working heads.

" Izuna?" He called him out as he suddenly grabbed Tobiramas hand crying.

" You killed them..."

" What?! Who?"

" You killed all of them...and you raped her!" He screamed at him , from last sentence making Tobirama blush.

" Raped? I never did anything! Look Izuna you are drunk , let's get you and-" (he glared at Madara who was screaming at tree)

" And yours brother back to yours home ok?" Izuna seemed to understand something but then again started say that he killed and raped someone. Tobirama turned around as Akana was in his way appearing from none where.

" Tobirama..." She almost whispered making him think she's not drunk , he was mistaken.

" Tobirama fight me if you dare! I'm the greatest of all and my sensor abilities are way better than yours! Hide anywhere Ill find you!" She pointed at him , he understood that it's no good at all. He fell down because Mito was sleeping on floor , while outside was getting hotter.

 _" Katon: Great Fire Destruction!"_ Started burn trees and bonsai Madara.

 _" Mokuton: Great Forest!"_ Not looking at him but at candle said Hashirama. And flames started burn more , Tobirama need to stop it.

 _" Suiton: Water severing wave Jutsu!"_ He said as water from Hot spring baths stopped burning , and got Madara all wet. He stood there now glaring at Tobirama.

"Madara why you don't fight!" Again not understanding anything said Hashirama at candle. Tobirama sign and looked for Akana but she hide somewhere.

" No damn it...that woman is dangerous..." He opened next rooms door seeing that what made him heavy and burning.

" how get this off." She was trying take off well being clothes , by taking one side sleeve down he see her shoulders and almost chest naked as he fast stopped her not wanting her to shame herself more.

" Stop Akana! Are you insane!" She was trying get off his hands while all tries didn't success , she then hit his face with her head making both of them fell down between doors. As looking up seeing angry glares of Izuna, Madara, Hashirama.

" What you two are doing?" Asked Izuna with strange to Tobirama expression , it maybe was because he's drunk. As Akana again try get out of Tobiramas hand which now hold her in his lap.

" If I let you you'll kill me later!" He said wanting her to stop.

" Madara help me?" She asked making Tobirama get in shock , she often claim unliking Madara mostly from them. As now Madara which just finished his battle with nature , came closer to her trying take her out from Tobirama. While to his un success Tobirama didn't let her go. But as she hit him hardly in belly , he lost grip and she hugged Madara. Letting him stare in shock. He wanted to take them home easily but was took step back and fell over Mito.

" Uh good she didn't wake up , one psycho less." He signed as Mito sit holding him for his hand.

" Who dares wake me up?" Her voice was freaking him out just like killing aura. She knuckled her fist and golden chains of Adamantine appeared behind her. Tobirama get idea that he better try put her in gentjutsu but was stopped by Akana.

" I will never let you hurt a woman!" Tobirama then started dogging attacks from his sister in law. How it will end you know later maybe.

Now the Original time...

A young woman stood on roof of Hokage Tower as a few persons came closer. She breath in one of her sweet cigarettes making one of the figures take it out from her and throw.

" Don't smoke." Said deadly glaring at kunoichi white haired Shinobi. The girl sign she put her head in her palm watching him , and sensing others.

" Tobirama only I own my lugs and liver. So why you CARE?!" She made an evil face while taking another from pack ,but as all pack was taked from her and squeezed before her eyes by her clans Leader.

" I too told you that I won't allow it."

" But you allow me to risk my life in battle?nah Alright. Uh. Uchiha Madara I'm an 20 years old from my birth woman an a kunoichi who servers her Village and Clan with loyal and true. Maybe I do have rights? Even if you are our Leader, your not my men to command me!" From my speech another second commander laughed a bit while meeting my eyes he waved nice gesture , I did the same.

" I'm leader you obey my command."

" That's kind of not fair isn't it? I'm not happy and can't even smoke a bit..."

" Did something happen?" Asked brown head Mokuton no Jutsu user.

" We'll yeah , I'm always surrounded by you guys and can't find any worth men. Seems this is the end."

" Why can't ? We gave you change on marriage." Said Izuna Uchiha thinking.

" Yeah? That situation when we were out of money and you tried to sell me of?!"

" None one tried to sell you didn't agree and we left that conversation." Answer Raven dark and spiky haired leader.

" Of course , but they too seemed to not agree..."

" well who could after you finished the meeting with possible torture on them and saying that you kill him in his sleep..." Finished Izuna.

" And what? I yet want an non ninja guy to meet..."

''Not a ninja? That's stupid!'' blabbed out Madara.

''Again this? I don't find ninja equal to my soul! Also why should I want my children to have any chakra , I would rest in peace and know that they aren't in danger!''

''But your talent would go on waist.'' Tobirama glared at me with corners of his eyes as he crossed his arms on his chest.

''You know there are many fine shinobi in this world , maybe you find someone?'' said Hokage.

''Not from our Village!'' my eyes shined with happiness as he got confuse.

''Of course not! Sharingan isn't leaving our clan.'' Leader made an enraged glare at me , scaring me a bit.

''Like it can stand up and leave. Only nice man I meet was Kazekage-sama!'' my eyes shined with respect. As Hokage hide in dark corner of roof with cloud around him - no confidence.

''You call him sama and not me...''

''SHUT UP! YOU HADN'T PAID ME FOR LAST TWO MONTHS! HOW CAN I RESPECT SOMEONE WHO I CAN'T TRUST!'' I shout only making Hashi get more unhappy.

'' You Trust me don't you?'' asked smiling younger commander of my clan.

''Yes I do Izu.''

''And?'' he trailed of standing before me as he was a bit taller glaring down on me.

''And what?''

''You respect me?'' I signed.

''No.''

''Why?'' he to got in corner next to Hashi. Making Madara give evil glare at me.

''Um well because your not enough good to me respect you so much...but yet you are y fine friend Izu , and you Hashirama.'' I smiled kindly making them get up.

''Alright! We need get to work.'' said full of will power Hashirama Senju.

''Hell no! Until you pay me!''

''Again...'' he got back in corner unhappy. Tobirama see his brother actions silly as usual.

''Akana you liked in Suna Village?'' asked Tobirama making me think.

''How to say , they really are way more skilled than ours usual shinobi , they live in horrible conditions but yet are giving they best ,and Kazekage-sama is wonderful!'' I smiled making somehow he angry. As it happen cold sweat dropped down as I sense Mangekyo Sharingan aiming for me.

'' Stronger?'' asked my dear not loved by everyone Leader Madara Uchiha.

''Yes they are good. But lets get back to why we are here?''

''Well we have a problem.'' started Hashirama as I got all interest.

* * *

If you like pls review! Might be Mature later!


	2. Problems always gets me!

Fam if you still read. Yes I know I make mistakes ,because English is my third language.

I told many times , this fanfiction saver makes gaps or even takes out some sentence, It's annoying.

Alright I thank those people who liked this story in her birthday!

And now won't be so much jumping in time.

Arigato!

* * *

Chapter 2: Problems always gets me!

* * *

At Konoha...(If by time line it's time before actions in last chapter on roof)

I walked to my clan at border side of Konoha. Seeing two big stone walls with Uchiha fans on it I walked in getting a few of clansmen eyes get on me. As I just gave bored look they didn't do anything unusual. I walked into main house which was giant and there was lots of room to different position people , I myself get to live here because not so much recently I became special assassins group captain. As I guess Senju has it too but there work only those people who hide in shadows and never walk out into sun. As I walked into inside garden , passing some open rooms seeing few fellow know people and politely waving at them. In here I was trapped because-

" Aha! It's it our pretty Flame full Akana-chan?" As I see those four sluts it made me want to leave fast as I can but they got to stop me with they bloody firstly mouths.

" I already think you won't come back? I heard what in Suna does to woman..." Started they leader like snake. Which just is asking for a few hits from left. But was one thing which I really knew , different from me(she always hold herself ugly) they were to beautiful and just Uchiha image. Kiyomi they leader was having ground Leigh black hair with deep dark golden eyes , from her very well looking arms I could tell she never hold an kunai in it. Just like her eyes had never seen someone dying before her. But it was my duty to fight while hers to be beautiful and play with men. I did dislike the idea that I risk my life to protect these scum. But killing them is to easy. Another three girls were enough close to her beauty. Mariko had lighter hair than me it was rare brown , her eyes were dark green as she wore kimono showing her breast much as possible , I only guessed why they even put in on if they want to me raped. Third was Sayeko she was from those who just walk around this shit , once she did talk with me normally about how it is to be a kunoichi or what means to be in battle for life or death. She was nice and kind but in bad company everyone turn into shit. Now she grew up , we last talked few years ago. She was having purple hair with darker bands , her eyes were lighter than lighting in summer night. But yet she wasn't so much showing like others. She wore usual dark kimono with Uchiha sign. Last one was too an rare gift of fate. If to chose between Kiyomi and her I would finish her off , since first my appearance she what did was always piss me off , but somehow got attention of Izuna so he protects her more than me. Natsumi was her name , she as very rare had beautiful light like golden cream hair and brilliant Autumn leafs orange eyes. Her hair was nice colour to your eyes.

" So Akana! You got the post of some captain!" Blubbed out Mariko as she got her hands under her chest. I stood glaring down not wanting catch stupidly infection from them or just get blind from too much light called bitches.

" How much you did to get it?" Asked out Kiyomi. I still didn't show any signs of life.

" I can bet that you just slept few times with Madara-sama or with Izuna-sama!" She said it laud making me angry. Thinking that I may be like her.

" No no your wrong Kiyomi!" Was even more angering me Natsumi.

" She did with both to safe time to get with all others!" Natsumi with Kiyomi laughed as same did Mariko while Sayeko made technical laugh but I could tell she wasn't having fun at all.

" You know Akana you don't deserve be in our clan! You don't even know who was your filth mother!" As she said I grabbed her by her neck lifting up. They can call me whatever they want , but never mess with my family.

" Now now you don't want us to call Madara-sama!" I still gave an evil glare at Kiyomi as she took out my hand taking a few steps to her friends.

" That's right , you will always obey to our command because-"

" Shut up , you stick like shit Kiyomi." I said making her lose beauty in her face getting on her nerves.

" How dare you! I'm pure blooded Uchiha and you-"

" Pure blood...Uchiha blood or dirty one... What's the difference? If I can kill you here and now that makes me more real Uchiha than you..." Kiyomi and others got alerted at it while I got ready to get new cheque for damage. It's better pay and not eat month than get more insults of these barracudas.

" Call Leader if you want, but the enjoy of slicing your chest open I will get today!" As I laugh a bit like crazy getting them scared.

" Are you insane! If you dare touch us we-"

" Well what will you do Kiyomi? Mariko? Natsumi and Sayeko." I last mentioned glaring right at her. I see her not wanting get involve ,but she chose her own path.

" We will call guards and they will kill you! Your crazy!"

" Oh really!? How scary... And yes I'm after you go on battles killing from woman to children you need pay something to gods for your still sanity..." I poke my head showing freaky smile. Kiyomi get idea that's it's better to leave and was about to but as I started to perform Jutsu she started scream.

 _"Katon: Great Fire Ball Jutsu!"_ I said as was about to shoot mostly at Kiyomi and Natsumi but as someone grabbed me for my mouth and hands stopping from finishing Jutsu. Girls looked happy as they smiled at my revenge intruder. He then pressed me closer to him getting from there. As I looked around seeing myself in know room, I burbed as his hand was still on my mouth.

" Ou right , sorry Akana buts that's not the way to show your power!" Smiled kindly Izuna as he let go of my mouth and lose grip of my hands. I gave him an evil glare from stopping me burning those sluts up.

" Izuna why you stop me? You care about them?" I asked as he laughed kindly smiling.

" You know it's not right , they duty and work are different from yours..."

" Yes they taste more this than I do and I feel pity for them , they useless doll who are needed to keep clan alive."

" Pity? To me it looks a bit like your envy?" He made a grin as I pushed him back but looking down and getting the Idea for what he hold me.

" Izuna get your hands of my chest!You pervert!" I shout getting him embarrassing and confuse. As I then walked in his room around.

" I don't envy those bitches , they are useless and I hate them!"

" I think you would better take they place..." As he said I got all red and angry at the same time.

" Your wrong Izuna... Someone scary like me could never be taking they places..."

" And who said that your scary? Got to it by yourself didn't you? I do see why you hate them , because they do not care about many things which we do , but they are happy in they tiny world."

" Too tiny for me also I...I wouldn't be able fulfill my revenge..." I glared aside as Izuna walked closer stooping before me. He looked down as he was taller and I glared at his we'll build chest covered with yukata's type top. He then seemed to analyze what is on my mind.

" I know about it just like Madara , and I would want you to forg-"

"Shut up! How dare you take last thing I have left! Kill those bastards is everything what I need to do before I die!"

" Maybe you don't need and-"

" Live like them? And useless life with no goal! Then for what died my parents and brother with sister! To me forget them and-"

" Just live..." I looked up at him angry, but didn't manage bring myself to hit him. I only started to get sad but never cry. I got on my knees as he sit before me to. He slowly took my hands and lift me into his lap getting his head on my shoulder.

" Izu-"

" I don't know what purpose you what to have , and it's not to me but know..." I looked up at him.

" I don't think that they wanted see you dead so soon..." He leaned closer as I think about something bad , but Izuna wasn't from those guys. He simply touched with his nose my forehead and stood leaving me sit on floor in his room.

" Get yourself ready and come to brothers office , we need discuss mission that Hashirama assigned to you." He closed doors leaving me in his room alone. I looked down closing my eyes trying to not remember those tears and fear, cries that we're never heard my anyone and pain to much of it at one time. I stood up yet with closed eyes and trying to relax, it's in past and nothing what I should worry now. I walked out opening door , looking for a moment if anyone is there. As lucky none one was and I could freely leave with no comment like a few previous times. As I silently closed door yet another just before her opened. As I turned to face him or her , and making evil glare to scare person off. To my unluck it was none other than Leader.

" What were you doing in Izuna's room?" He asked as sweat dropped down. I got idea that he things of me as insect which only could bother him.

" You see Leader I-"

" Are you with him?" He asked straight as it was one of annoying his characters. I waved with hands in sign on no just like with my head.

" Of course no Leader! It's just that Izuna helped me a bit and I'm leaving already..." I then remember that I still will need get to Madara's office talk about mission.

" I can offer you my help. What help you needed from my brother?" He's so protective , like I am an terrorist who build up bomb in his little brothers room.

" No no it's alright Leader I'm fine and-" as he walked stopping just before me too close, we always had hard time in our clans ground. I was acting here way to nice and careful not like outside or when I'm in my friends company.

" I can help you.'' He again said as I pressed much as possible away from him, it's not like he discuss me that much , just he had his aura to evil at me and it did scare me from childhood. I shake my head smiling politely.

" You don't seem to get don't you Leader , I said I'm fine! Even if there is something I better talk about it with Izuna..."

" Why? I'm leader and taking problems of my clans member is my duty , so what can Izuna do what I can't ?" He moved his head one side glaring down at me. I get confuse , what the hell he wants from me? I knew we play this game - we act like we don't know each other here. And I wanted our friendship with Hashirama and Tobirama be too more closed , still it's only a few months of a Konoha creation. And clan does looks angry at someone who has close friends with Senju 's that's why I don't want anyone see us ! As I again blinked not getting anything what he means or wants.

''Ou something is happening outside I think! Right Leader! I better-''

''You won't go anywhere...'' he trailed off smirking as it was last drop. I pushed him away and run into hallway. Getting down stairs and wanting not meet him , as I will need do it again. I then not looking much where I was going got hit into something really hard stone like , making me fell down and vision roll around. As stone wall looked surprised and helped me to stand up.

''Akana-san why where you running?'' asked me Isami Uchiha. He was way taller than me and taller than leader too. But yet he was younger - as I always got confused how more can he grow. He gave me a hand helping out , as I was yet trying sense where did Madara's chakra go.

''I'm sorry Isami , but it's yours fault too!''

''Mines?'' he got confused while I made an sulking face.

''Yes! Your too tall , that makes me angry.''

''But how can I fix that?''

''I don't know...'' I said hurting a bit younger Uchiha shinobi. He was very nice even being an Uchiha , true that he wasn't fit for assassinate missions much but he was brave and hard working Shinobi. Even if he was only seventeen he was way better than Madara at this age.

''Alright just when you walk in hallway try leave some space to others!'' I laugh as I see it didn't make him feel better.

''Akana-san from who where you running away? I almost got idea that here is enemies.''

''No it's nothing just got scared...''

''By who?''

''It doesn't matter Isami , also how is your training?''

'' It's fine , even if I don't manage to perform Ryuuka no jutsu yet...''

''Oh! But you do manage housenka no jutsu don't you?''

''Yes! It I manage perfect!'' he smiled while I thought about my own jutsu collection.

''Akana-san?''

''Nani?''(Jap. What?)

''Why did you tried burn Kiyomi-san and others.''

''I didn't! It's just they pissed me off!''

''Well Izuna-san said to them something so I believe they will forget soon...''

''You don't know woman at all!''

''I guess... ''

''Wait where have you seen Izuna?''

''He was outside just before Madara's-sama's office.''

''I see , alright then Isami , I'll see you later!'' I walked towards Madara's office. Looking back at leaving Isami , waving with hand and turning into other hallway. Even if it was evening , in this hallway it was darker than usual. I got myself focus thinking about unwanted excuse to Izuna and Madara , who I really didn't wanted see now. If I again get alone with him will need ask why the hell he act like that! He will need give me proper explanation! And I'll ask what did Izuna said to those four.

''Akana?'' I stopped just before half opened door as second in command looked at me.

''Izuna I need to-'' I stopped as I see Madara sitting in his office at his seat. Izuna took step inside letting me in. I walked glaring down not wanting see Madara's face. I guess he was happy catching me like that , and would now like to torture me again.

''Akana is everything alright?'' asked kindly Izuna as I gave him smile and nod.

''Yeah , I'm fine Izu.'' As I shorter his name believing that none one is listening to ours conversation. Madara seemed getting serious about something , as from all this action I even forget about mission.

''Akana you know yours mission?'' started leader as I went silence , I forgot about all what was writer on those papers Hashirama gave me. I just waited in silence wanting get on his nerves for hallway actions. He didn't seemed surprised by my non competence.

''I see... Well still it's a mission for two so I will again say it to you.'' I was yet looking down , but as he stood up and slowly started walking mines direction I got alerted.

''Who else will go brother?'' asked Izuna giving me some time , as Madara stopped looking at his younger brother.

''I wanted send you Izuna , but if your busy then-''

''I'm fine brother! I'll be glad go on mission with Akana.'' he gave one of sweatiest smiles at his brother like asking for it.

''Me too!'' I said loudly taking Madara's attack back on me. He took a few steps stopping before me. From what I could say , even if I didn't see his face he seemed angry a bit. Maybe he always is like this.

''Well Akana then , do you know that this mission is a little unusual?''

''Unusual?''

''Yes , you will need disguise yourself as-''

''I refuse!'' I said making Madara confuse.

''I didn't even finish the sentence and-''

''I remember now , I already said about it to Tobirama and he agree to send me on another mission , which I will discuss with him.'' I rolled my eyes at Madara's enraged glare.

''What? Why would you prefer mission with him?'' somehow with upset voice said Izuna.

''But why not , we aren't enemies and-''

''I understand that you like joking around ,but we have real business here and-''

''I'm not joking.'' I gave serious glare straight at Madara.

''Fine then I'll be leaving and prepare for tomorrows mission. Is it fine Leader?'' I asked to anger him. He seemed to be really pissed off , while Izuna wanted calm him down.

''Alright then , leave.'' Madara turned around getting back to his seat. While I opened doors and walked out , Izuna seemed to want say something ,but was left in office.

''Brother what is with that mission that I can't-''

''It's an information mission with a bit torture for her.'' smirked Madara.

''Nii-san you know that she's our friend! why you go harsh on her?''

''Friend? she suppose to be under my command and obey my orders , not that Senju's.''

''At this point I agree.'' Izuna glared seriously aside. They yet both dislike Tobirama and all of the Senju.

''Fine then , maybe for her actions today in clan I need punish her?'' said with sadistic smirk Madara.

''What she did again?'' asked Madara.

''She wanted burn up a few girls.''

''Bad girl Akana , well then I-''

''Better no nii-san , you know that she dislikes you that way. '' Madara lift up one of his eyebrows.

''What way?''

''The way you act to her when you get alone. Since it's getting late and I'm tired... See you tomorrow nii-san!''

''Good night Izuna.'' waved Izuna and walked out. Madara turned still sitting in his chair , getting his both hands on his table. He thought of something putting his head in his palm.

''Akana...'' he whispered ,but none one heard and stood walking to open window.

* * *

At Akana's room...

''Damn it! Does he has no others stuff to do than anger me?!'' I opened my rooms door walking in and looking around , as window which was showing night Konoha was closed , I turned around searching for my stuff to the mission.

''Where the hell have I put it?'' I continue to search as finally finding my bag for more travel. It was already having mostly things prepared, but yet I will need visit Uchiha's weapon storage. To take a few kunais and other things. I then closed curtains wanting to change and rest before mission. Walking to my own bathroom looking at tired image of myself. I lifted up my top wanting to take it off , but as always sound in room made me stop. I prepare to smash my enemy to death. I pressed to doors ready , taking a look at room. As none one was there I sign.

''Seems I work to much , or just really tired!'' I walked in looking at open window. The light turned off as then someone jumped from ceiling grabbing my hands getting them over my head. And strongly getting me on my bed.

''What?'' it happen fast to me , but I wouldn't be an kunoichi if I can't kick someone's ass! I immediately try free my hands - it was useless as I never was so strong. But my legs were yet not pinned so I fast took them out kicking into belly enemy. At that I manage stood fast wanting take my katana from behind bed. Enemy see it coming and it was in moments , but I manage. Slicing the air between us. An tiny blood line appeared on my katana as I glared serious at dark figure. By my kenjutsu he should understand that I'm quit well and not going wave it as useless weapon. I yet didn't active my Sharingan , because of many others things.

''Who are you?'' I said hearing quit laugh. I understood who it was and lower my sword a little.

''What the hell you want from me?'' I gave annoyed glare at intruder while he walked out closer to me.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

REVIEW!


	3. Bed time

Yay!

It appears faster than I guessed...

* * *

Chapter 3: Bed time

* * *

In Uchiha clan...

''What you want from me?!'' I said annoyed by such joke.

''Gomenasai just wanted prank you!'' smiled intruder while I put down my katana. I gave angry glare at Izuna.

''I could kill you.''

''But you hadn't!'' he smirked while I pushed him away from bathroom. He sit on my bed looking around. While I change into my sleep outfit made from simple black T-shirt and shorts. I started washing my teeth as mouth hygiene was one of thing without I couldn't sleep. Izuna seemed be completly fine by his recent action.

''Itsg Ughbt Mahgadr!'' I said making him confuse and try guess what I'm trying to tell him.

''I think I'll need ask friend for help!'' he laugh while I washed mouth.

''I said It's good your not Madara.'' his expression changed. He got serious and less joking. As I see him having tiny scar on cheek so I took needings to clean it.

''I did manage cut you!'' I show his cheek having a scar as it was surprising to him. While I cleaned it.

''I thought I dodge , you really are fast.''

''Yes I'm!'' I said all proud of myself and finished , putting it back in bathroom and walking to Izuna.

'' What happen between you two?'' he asked while I sit on bed next to him.

''Nothing just your brother likes play with fire.''

''Yes he does , and you?''

''What I?'' I looked up at him.

''Do you play with him?'' I turned looking down.

'' Of course not! I only get punishments for saying my opinion on clans summits , recent years I even wasn't let on them.''

''But now your taking on commanding our clans assassinating group leadership.''

''And yet none one knows my name! I thought that Madara would give this position to you...''

''Me? yes he had talked about it to me , but...''

'' But what? you don't want go on more in clan that just second? You then would show more of yourself in action!''

''I do , but I don't want. It's to much for me.''

''And to me it's fine? Say true you both want my death?'' I made an indifferent face getting shock on him.

''Wha? of course not! Just that you already said many times that you want do something for clan , so brother and did gave you this work.''

''Thank you very much...'' I burbled turning at open window. As Izuna then started releasing my hair from bun. Gently moving them from my face behind ears.

''If brother would do what you asked , where you go?''

''What I asked? You mean throw me out for my nonsense and childish actions?''

''Yeah.'' he smiled as I turned my head a bit to face him.

'' I don't know , but to me it looks better to leave , maybe even take Kazekage's-sama's invite!'' my eyes shinned with admire while Izuna seemed get upset.

'' You like there so much?''

''Well there I spend enough time to like the Village! They friendly if you get understand them!''

''I see.'' Izuna turned me to him , hugging.

''But you know that you belong to us here , even your eyes shows that.'' I pushed Izuna a little getting more free.

''Because of Sharingan I can't leave , I got funny joke from Madara about it.''

''What kind of joke?''

''If you want to leave , leave the Sharingan here too.''

''Wait a sec , you don't mean-''

''I mean!'' as we both felt Madara's character on our souls. I then got questions why even Izuna came here.

''Izu why you came here? It wasn't yours brother Idea to joke on me for hallway?''

''Hallway?''

''Uh yeah he seemed heard a little of our conversation recently...'' as I got shy from it. Izuna seemed not like that idea too.

''And what?''

''What what?''

''What he said to you?''

''Um nothing much , just did annoy me with same questions...''

''What question?''

''Well-'' as from remembering made my face change cardinal and showing to many emotions at once.

''I would say he joked asking are we...'' I trailed off as Izuna get me closer in his lap , he made smaller gap between us as I didn't knew how to react. I lied my back down on bed. As Izuna yet keep to close distance.

''We?'' he asked breathing on my lips as I only could stare into his onyx eyes. He didn't seemed get shy at all.

''Are we together...'' I whispered as he seemed sign and sit next to me.

''And I think that he wants something from you...''

''What can he want from me?'' I made him stare at me with surprise , then change into evil smirk. He again got way to close. Getting his hands next to my shoulders.

''What can man want from a woman?'' he now stared in my eyes with secret motive. Getting our lips closer , as I blushed. I glared at his chest which was getting me down in my bed.

''Izuna-'' I said before he kissed me deeply with his palm gently touching my face , then traveling down by my hand. Izuna let go my lips getting me some air. As then going on my neck.

''Akana you won't mind?'' he asked quietly with his left hand playing with my hair. While with other slowly lifting up my tight , as I try sit but he didn't let me pressing me back with his chest.

" I'm not sure..." I try protest again but Izuna stopped pressing our lips again together. As then someone walked pass halfway making us freeze for a moment. Still kissing. As everything when quiet , I try sit and Izuna let me.

" If you really don't want then I won't force you." He smiled sitting before me. His yukata's upper part was showing more of his perfect body and torso. As he see me staring at it , and smirked.

" You remember this?" He asked showing lower part of his torso with scar. Remembering how he was hurt at our battles with Senju made me sad.

" Of course I do! That time you spend in bed month."

" And you took care of me..."

" Well you are my friend I would never leave you! Not like your brother." I smiled , but Izuna made serious face.

" That's not right , my brother protects me and he loves our clan and work hard for it."

" It's somehow hard to believe when he annoys me!" I turned away.

" I annoy you to?"

" Izu I like you and-'' as some strange sound came from behind door which make me angry. Izuna stood up walking to doors slowly opening them.

''Be here.'' he said leaving as I trying forget about my to high body temperature from his touches and consecrate on chakra sensing. Izuna walked as I waited , passed few minutes.

''Izu is there something or not?'' I asked opening doors as someone did came.

''Izu?'' I looked as there was enough dark and hard to be sure completely. My sensor power wasn't turned on as I wasn't ready for anything. Person was to close as I took step back.

''Izu it's you right?'' I again asked now wanting to believe what I say. As person didn't answer I wanted take my kanata for full secure , but now didn't find it in it's place.

''Izuna it's not funny , okay?'' His silence only made more creeps for me. As he took one more step into my room it was it and I try hit him , but he stooped it with even too much easy.

" Where is Izuna?" I glared seriously at new intruder who seemed smirk.

" My brother shouldn't be around someone like you so late." His voice made me get in shock as his yet strong grip on my hand wasn't letting me run away.

" What do you want from me Madara?"

" I told Izuna to not get that way to someone like you." It anger me more than scare now but what he does want from me?

" Madara I know your to protective of Izuna , but It's not me who went into his room."

" I wouldn't say that today." His glare changed , it was pressing me down like bug.

" It's not your business!" I said as he got angry pushing me on bed.

" Everything about my brother is my business , also I want to show him that he was wrong."

"Wrong?"

" Yes he said that your different from others , I want him get disappointed in you." As Madara got closer I try push him away , but looking into his Sharingan made me feel dizzy but I had experience fighting Uchiha and jumped back fast as could , preparing to fight. Madara didn't seem to surprise by my actions as he decided again try.

" What are you going to do?" I asked looking at him , as he scanned me I felled sleepy even if I wasn't caught in gentjutsu I already was tired and wanted sleep.

" You know what I will do ." As he came closer I got all on my nerves again , simply making one sign of boar. Around me for moment wind got faster , surrounding and protecting me. Madara now made more serious face , getting his Mangekyo activate.

 _"Swift release: Full Body Protection!"_ I said as wind calmed and I consecrate glaring with my Sharingan at Madara. He seemed to be not fully serious.

" Madara get the hell out of my ROOM!" I shout as wind was getting stronger and Madara yet didn't seem to take it seriously. I got annoyed by it and Consetrate my wind chakra in right hand , waving with it at at behind me.

crack

" I'm Akana Uchiha Captain of Uchiha clan's assassinate group , I fought Tobirama Senju and won. I'm not going be hold for nothing by my Leader." As I finished talking few cracks on wall started spread finaly making few pieces of wood fall down. Madara again took step closer not fearing emotion full woman at all.

" Alright I out of here." I turned and disappeared out of any sign for Madara. I now stood on Hashirama's stone head. Looking at night Konaha which was sleeping. Again understanding that I don't want get back into clan , I search for other nice place. As seeing light in Hokage's Tower was my saving. I again disappeared now appearing next to window getting my face pressed to it , as it was behind Hashirama he didn't notice until I scratched it with nails , scaring him.

" Akana why are you here in?" He trailed of looking at my pajama and trying guess why I'm here.

" Why you-"

" Madara throw me out!" As I said wanting see shock which did appear on his face.

" What? Why would Madara do such a thing?"

" I don't know ask him by yourself."

" Okay I will but where will you go now?"

" I actually wanted have a nice nap here." I pointed at new couch which he bayed recently.

" Okay but maybe better-"

" I won't go into yours home!"

" But why?"

" First! It's in Senju clans territory! Second! They wouldn't let me even if I sleep like dog on your carpet!" Third I can't sleep under same roof with my rival!" At last sentence my eyes shined with ambitions and revenge!

" Fine then so-"

" Good night!" I lie down on couch happy. Hashirama seemed to want give me something to cover as he had yet many work. He walked out leaving me alone , I heard him getting back with plaid and covered me. I felt warm and started getting sleepy. I turned around so they wouldn't see my as I heard someone again walking in with armor and we'll know chakra it made me awake. But I played that I'm sleeping for fun.

" Brother I felt that your chakra got nervous! What-" as Hashirama covered Tobirama's mouth.

" Shhh! Tobirama she's sleeping." He said trying quietly pointing at me. Tobirama seemed get confuse why I'm here.

" Brother what is she doing here?" He asked quietly Hashirama.

" She came and asked to sleep here , because Madara threw her out."

" Madara threw her out? What none sense , hey it's not hotel! Get out!" He wanted to wake me up , but Hashirama stopped him.

" Tobirama don't wake her up , let her be here! It's just for one night!" He got on Tobirama's nerves , but he give up.

" Alright you seem sleepy brother , go home I'll finish your work." He glared at papers on Hokage's desk and back at Hashirama.

"Thank you brother. And what about Akana?" Tobirama glared at me then back at Hashirama.

" I'll let her sleep." Hashirama nod and left. I closed my eyes , again trying catch some sleep. I heard Tobirama walking into Hokage's chair and taking papers. He then started wrote something as what happened later I didn't knew and it didn't matter as I was more safe than home.

* * *

At the morning...

Sun warmed my cheek as I started to wake up. I got think where I'm , but when remembered what happened yesterday signed.

" Ahhh and now I have to go back for clothes..." I sit seeing Tobirama in chair before my couch. I see him having yet deep sleep , he looked like hadn't much this night. I stood up taking plaid and covering him carefully , not waking up. Walking to window and quietly opening it.

" Already leaving?" His voice made me freeze. I looked back getting catch by his red eyes.

" Yeah you see-"

" At gate after 2 hours, don't get late." He said and stood. putting plaid on couch.

''Thanks.'' I whispered and disappeared.

* * *

At Uchiha clan...

I appear at tree looking down, it was early and not many people got waked up yet. It was good chance to escape Leaders eyes and get ready for mission. I waited for moment , then appeared in room where lived person who is dear to me.

''Izu? Are you awake?'' I asked getting closer to big figure under blanket. As person murmed something I got closer , but he turned getting me to next to him. I wanted wake him up , as he hugged and breathed nicely I didn't and enjoy moment. I then try get a bit of his blanket and it was successful. Covering not only by his arm, I closed eyes liking this feeling. It was warm and nice , I wished there was more days like this. As then someone opened doors it made me get focus.

''Izuna wake up.'' said to well known voice while I better prefer don't hear him in ages. Madara seemed to not detect me and leaved. Izuna started to wake up as he see someone being in his lap.

''What you-'' as I closed his mouth so that Madara don't hear it and rush on kicking me. I show Izuna to not shout and he nod.

''Why you here? And what happened?''

''Seems your brother knock you off...''

''Brother? Ahhh yes I meet him and and that's all.''

''Sounds like gentjutsu.''

''But why?''

''Because of me of course.''

''Because of you?'' he seemed not get idea of me and Madara as enemies at Izuna.

''To not let me spend time with you.'' I glared down seeing Izuna only in shorts made me blush and turn around. I already wanted leave , but again his presence made me petrified.

''Izuna I told you to-''

''I'm awake nii-san! How are you?'' he turned his head looking at ceiling , yet saving me as he was way bigger and I hide myself under blanket. Madara gave some strange glare , but I can't judge as I didn't see it.

''I'm fine , you remember what happened yesterday?''

''What exactly?''

''That you where at hers room?'' I felt very bad when he called me her , more worse than mortal enemy.

''I was but then it seems I went to sleep , somehow head hurts...'' Izuna scratched his head while Madara was yet glaring at him.

''Alright then , I wait you downstairs. We need talk about mission to assign you and train after breakfast.'' word breakfast made me droll for second.

''Okay I come soon as I dress up brother!'' Izuna made his sweet smile on which Madara believed.

''I wait you then.'' Madara left as he closed doors behind. I felled big relieve after it. Izuna seemed too.

''Well?'' he asked making me confuse.

''What well?''

''Why are you in my bed now?'' he got his hand around my waist getting me back in his lap and lie down on bed.

''Izu I came to be sure your alright!''

''You knew that I'm alright , didn't you?'' I blushed a little at his suggestion.

''Maybe I did , but if something would happen?''

''I would take care of it , don't worry!'' he got closer looking into my eyes.

''Fine then next time I won't come to check you!''

''Next time come just to me.'' he whispered pressing our lips together and rolling as he got on top. As he broke kiss continuing by my neck.

''Izuna I need get ready for mission.'' He see me getting red , but not fighting back he continue.

''Where?'' he asked stopping for moment.

''Into west protect some family members...'' I gasped as his hand worked on my back tickling a little.

''Alone?'' I froze as not.

''No with Tobirama.'' as I said his name Izuna freeze , glaring seriously. He now reminded Madara more that ever.

''Why?''

''I said yesterday! I won't go on that mission! I chose it and Tobirama soon will be waiting so I need-'

''So he will get annoyed and angry if you don't come fast...'' Izuna smirked as I confuse.

''Izu what are you planing?''

'' Nothing much...'' he lie down next to me playing with my hair.

''But?''

''But I will make him wait for you , or he leave and you will go on that previous mission with me...'' he smirked as his hand started travel from neck down to my belly. I shiver from his touch as he liked it getting closer to again getting on top.

''But I need-''

''You don't need anything from him.'' he said kissing me as with other hand getting under my t-shirt , touching my wrappings which were around chest.

''Izuna I-''

''I don't do much...just a little...'' he whispered in my ear taking off my t-shirt and slowly unwrapping me. I got embarrassed , but he did to fast and again kissed me into lips gently , now touching my breasts. As we kissed deeper I felt more wanting him , getting my hands around his neck. His left hand played with my nipple , while another was on belly. I let out quiet gasp ,he smiled at it while we still kissed, but soon letting go for air. I smirked.

'' You can take only that much?''

''Oh so you want to try me out?'' we kissed as he lift my leg , but I roll him getting on top. I stare at his eyes for some time ,he did the same.

''Izuna.''

''What?''

''Active your Mangekyo Sharingan.'' He blinked at such a favor.

''Why you want-''

''Just do it for me , I like your eyes...'' He closed his eyes for moment. I waited in silence. As he opened they were red with circle which had three lines , one going up and two down different directions.

'' They are very beautiful.''

''Your wrong.'' I got surprised.

''Why?''

''Even without these eyes I can say that yours a way more beautiful and wonderful...'' I lied on his kissing while he removed my hair behind my ears. His right hand then traveled down by my back , stopping on my shorts. I froze as he glared at me. I shacked my head looking aside. He signed and get me off him , putting on bed next to him.

''Your not angry?'' I asked as he stood up and walked to his wardrobe. Actually I again was surprised how huge his room was , and again envy it.

''No.'' he simply said while I got my t-shirt on and heard footsteps.

''Okay then , see you later.'' I jumped out from window disappearing as Madara opened doors.

''Why you so long?'' he asked a little angry looking at his younger brother who was getting his pants on.

''Sorry nii-san!''

''It's fine Izuna just let's get going.

* * *

Oh review guys!


	4. Honey

Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 4: Honey

* * *

In Uchiha clan...

I got into my room and started to gather stuff , which I already mostly prepare. Even if because of yesterday's to many meetings here room looked like tornado had been here. I search for mission clothes and found myself wanting for breakfast , but knowing who will be there it sounded more like I would be eated.

" Fine then , I'll eat somewhere later..." I muttered , but as pain in belly started eat me. I sit looking at both arms.

" Get down for tasty breakfast and have big chance of being cough by leader or not , eat no , eat no , diet!" As I said my best friend murmured loudly showing his answer and I decided get for eat , still you can't fight on empty stomach. I walked to window looking around, as none one was there I decide to got.

" Please Kami-sama get Madara hit by lighting but not let him get at breakfast table!" I disappeared from my room and now standing upside down in one of first floor hallways.

" Bring it faster , Madara-sama and Izuna-sama will soon come!" Said some man as he show others his helpers bring quite good food into room. I waited as thank you for them being dumb and not noticing me. I got inside and wait for everyone leave. As I looked at tasty fresh food , I couldn't stop myself from drooling. There was that much as I wouldn't eat ever , and all this to leaders. I sign at my poor reputation and not being leader. I jumped down searching for something fast and tasty. I took in pocket a few apples and drink some juice , as most of food was prepared to eat not on foot. I heard some noise and opened window to jump out. But as apples star to fell , and made me stop. Putting one of them into mouth and others again in pockets. But one roll down under stable making me search for it , as sound got louder I took apple and turned to go fast. That time door star to open ,but I successfully jumped out disappearing.

" Well Izuna I think-" Madara stopped as he see that someone did disturb his and his little's brothers breakfast.

''Who was here?'' asked Izuna looking back at few servants.

''We hadn't seen anyone Izuna-sama.'' nod man. Madara stare seriously while Izuna didn't make anything and sit preparing for breakfast.

''Itatakimasu!''

* * *

At Konoha streets...

''Finally I'm free...'' I walked to gate side sensing evil aura. I sign.

''At least I didn't need meet Leader.'' I stopped as man with hands crossed on his chest glared at me.

''Your late.'' he said with his usual cold and serious voice.

''Well yes I'm , but I try my best and-''

''I need to finish one thing then yet , you wait here.''

''Didn't your mother teach you to not interrupt when someone is talking to you?'' he gave me thinking look.

''Where are you going?'' I asked.

''Back to clan.'' I sense that he was about to use his Flying Thunder God Technique and was about to leave.

''You will go to.'' he said and put hand on my shoulder as I appeared inside Senju's Clan.

''No no I need get out if someone sees me they-'' I star panic as it was normal. Damn it I'm in my mortal enemies nest!

''Tobirama I need to-''

''Brother you remembered?'' asked well know voice behind from great building which I never wish enter. Yes they aren't enemies ,but ask someone it here and now when an Uchiha got on they territory.

''Big Brother of course I didn't forget. Also it was you who gave me wrong documents.'' said scaring a little his older brother Suiton user.

''I know...'' he again was all unhappy but seeing someone behind Tobirama made him get interest. He disappeared from balcony appearing next to his brother and Uchiha kunoichi.

''Hm? Akana? Why you came here?''

'' I came because wanted very much! Of course not it's all yours brother! '' Tobirama lift his eyebrow with questioning face.

''Mines?''

''Of course did I say - I want my guts be used as paint on walls! No I didn't so I didn't want-''

''Akana don't worry nothing will happen , Senju are not your enemies anymore.''

''Yeah say it to them.'' I pointed at a few people staring at us from building roof.

''To which part of my body should I excuse firstly before this Senju Gyps eat me...'' I signed.

''Older brother I take it from yours office and come , you better watch this gyp to not hurt anyone.'' Tobirama disappeared.

''Who you called gypsie? '' As a few people yet stare and Hashirama filed uneasy by it , he smiled at his clansmen and waved hand showing that everything is fine.

''You know Akana-san let's walk there.''

''Anywhere but not be here anymore.'' He sign.

''I said that everything is fine , Tobirama too you here showing that he trust our clan and you.''

''More like trying cut the rope of which persons holds. Hashirama you know it will takes ages to usual people get along with us , what to talk about Senju and Uchiha. We are enemies from corners of our hair. I of course like yours all peace and love idea but its to hard for Shinobi to understand each others...'' I talked as we walked throw gardens , they were beautiful just like Uchiha's.

'' I don't think it's that hard , just people don't want to try...'' he trialled off as few children run next to use one hitting my hand.

''Hey!''

''What to you old hag?''

''Who you called old hag and make an excuse!''

''Why should I?'' asked little short brown haired boy with green eyes. He annoy me.

''Because you need to respect older's!''

''You just wrote yes on my previous sentence.'' I made shock face as he run away with others few kids.

''Get back here! I will show you from what I'm made!'' I shout running after them as Hashirama seemed get confuse and run after. I stooped searching for children ,but they were missing.

''Hey where you go?'' I sense someone above as same boy was sitting on tree.

''And that's a great Uchiha?'' he nod to his friends something making me get alerted. Others jumped from they hiding places as Hashirama walked next to me.

''What are you going to do?'' he asked me wanting know will it be dangerous.

''Nothing much. Also why they here?'' I asked.

''Well we did talk with Madara about Shinobi Academy but it's not full filet idea yet.'' he nod.

''I see , so they are wandering around with nothing to do?''

''Mostly many shinobi have missions and don't spend time on training them.''

''Well then find someone who will.'' I smiled as kids were listening.

''I think you are fitting for this work.''

''What? no I'm not believe it.''

''I don't think so , you love children and have much experience in battles and others skills.''

''Will you pay more me?''

''Maybe...'' he was thinking of something as boy jumped down. He with others walked closer not fearing much , not like others Senju.

''Well then I guess-''

''You should get a group of students which should be in different clans and levels. Organized them , make them in teams. Show how to work together maybe even teach some jutsu if its not dangerous.''

''Yes Hashirama I know you care very much for every person in Village and it's your duty. But believe me I think it's better to sharp them for live.''

''I don't think that its-''

''Big brother you have been asked by Karuma about work.''

''He again is searching for me? Ah see you then later Akana-san!'' he waved and disappeared. As I did the same and Tobirama appeared walking before me. I looked around as kids of Senju were yet surrounding us.

''Um Tobirama they?'' I pointed at few little Senju's.

''What are you doing here? Leave!'' said strongly and scaring them Tobirama, but boy with brown hair didn't show much emotion and did it by his own will. I sign at Tobirama's coldness to his own little clansmen.

''You shouldn't talk like this to children , they may dislike you later for it.'' I said as we walked out from clan.

''I don't care for it , they need to grew in fine shinobi. That's all.''

''Uh how they will if they surrounded my evil murders and others.''

''Don't star with this again, they seem to be fine by new rules."

" I'm too somehow but yet I think they might try." I signed as we leaved the giant gate.

Some time later...

I jumped down as Tobirama stopped.

" Did you get tired?"

" No I'm not! Also how more we need to travel." I signed as it was late night already. I looked around and sense many weak chakras deeper into forest.

" Seems there is that village." I pointed that direction looking at Tobirama as he seems to be to much serious about something.

" Are you fine Tobirama?" He gave a glare and turned to go.

" I'm fine. Let's go."

" okay then, also where are we going?"

" Huh didn't my brother tell you about mission?" I thought a bit.

" Well I don't remember much , especially that my dear Leader try keep me away from this mission..."

" Why?"

" I think he just wants to keep Uchiha reputation on top even if he himself goes on dates with Hashirama..." I looked aside.

" Don't joke."

"I'm not joking , just that it's true. Leader let himself more that others." We stopped seeing giant castle. I looked around as few samurais run to us prepared to fight. I sign they not were ready for shinobi attacks and I understood why they leaders asked out for few strong guardians.

''Who are you! Name yourself!'' said one of Samurai pointing at Tobirama his blade. His face yet didn't change.

''We came here by request of yours...how they are called again?''

''Daimyo.'' nod Tobirama.

''Yes Daimyo for us guard they weeding.''I said as Samurai's gave glance at each other then show the way.

''Follow us then.'' we walked into giant beautiful castle which seem to be getting ready for weeding , many decorations were done. I looked around seeing many people dislikes of us. Well it wasn't strange as letting inside people who are more dangerous than several killers is quite risky thing. We enter into main room as there in center was sitting man and woman beside him , they wore usual rich people clothes.

''Greetings shinobi of Konohagakure! I'm so glad that you made it quite fast. I'm Daimyo of Land Honey, my name is Hachisu this is my wife Mitsuyama.'' said man.

'' We are grateful to Daimyo.I'm Senju Tobirama and this is Uchiha Akana. '' said Tobirama as I just stood looking around mostly.

''It's a pleasure have one of great clans shinobi here. Well then I should say what you mission is, please fallow me.'' man stood walking as we walked after him into hallways.

''Since many years ago our land of Honey did go war at neighbor Land of Neck because of many issues and territory , and now as our ruling families decide to make an peace taking Hashirama's-sama example and personal request. We decide make wedding to strength the bonds of two countries , but appeared many people of rich families and clans who dislike this idea. That's why I asked Hashirama's-sama help to protect my daughter and don't let them to ruin the weeding. Many of those people believe that peace can never be reached and are trying to revenge for those who died.'' Said Daimyo. We now stopped before someone's room as it was looked.

'' My daughter too dislikes this idea and-'' he opened door as pillow fly hitting Hachisu into face.

''Father! I said that I will not do it!'' shouted girl younger than me. She got ready for another throw as her father only managed to get rid of last one.

''Suzumebachi! I said it's only way of reaching peace!''

''I don't care!'' she crossed her arms under her chest. I walked in after Daimyo into to big room for such a girl. She was unusual colorful; kimono , as I got that im never seen or wearied something like did show my place in society. Her kimono yellow color with black flowers on it , it was reflecting moon's light as it was making me want tear it even more. I sign. Girl was having deep golden hair with black eyes.

''Here came those who will protect you , until tomorrows evening weeding will end you will be secured.''

''I will not marry!''

''You will! I can't take you anymore..." He looked like having much trouble with his child.

" They? How they are different from your guardians?" She walked closer to me.

" This one is a woman even."

" You know-" I was about to star but Tobirama stopped using his scary aura.

''I thought here will come shinobi who can fight before trinities of enemies...'' she walked around us.

''You see hime-sama we are specified in sensing and fast removing of enemy , but I can sure you that in time we here none one will touch you if you.'' said Tobirama to princess and Daimyo.

'' Is it true?'' she asked her father.

''Well yes my dear , I asked Hashirama-sama to send elite group , I won't doubt his choice!''

''Actually in star here should have been send only me , but kunoichi requested.'' Tobirama nod at my side as I signed. Suzumebachi made serious glare then started to push her father out of room.

''Well okay then if none one will attack me in this time , but I will not marry! And please leave my room!''

''Fine dear , so I should show to-''

''No the female shinobi will be here.'' I gave shock face.

''Listen I'm not going-''

''You are going , but not him I won't let him in my room. Good night!'' she closed door taking me in. I stood waiting as she walked around searching for something , then found comb and sit before mirror.

''Well?'' she started.

''What well hime-sama?''

''Brush my hair before I go to sleep! Faster.'' I walked to her taking a comb and looking at her. I felt strange as it wasn't wrote in my duty list.

''Well?'' she asked out making me focus.

''I'm not your maid , I'm a kunoichi from Uchiha clan.'' I said seriously trying scare her and show respect for my work.

''How scary , your a woman what battle art can you know.'' I got idea that it's kind of useless if only I show to her what is power of Uchiha clan.

''I'm quite skilled in ninjutsu and taijutsu also user one of great kekkei genkai. I have mastered one of old Kenjutsu styles. And on top I'm from noble Uchiha clan with Sharingan.'' I said waiting for her reaction but it never came. She yet made bored look glaring at mirror.

''And what?''

''And that I'm not your maid , I have to fight for you not brush you. You should understand that.''

''I do so star already.''

''Huh. Why you fight with yours father so much?'' I asked making her get angry as it enjoy me a bit , as I brushed her golder letting them fall down.

''I don't want it.''

''What exactly?''

''Everything! Why I should take responsibility of entire ours lands history! I don't want finish my life like this...'' I somehow see her being an fighter in soul. Fighting rules that are made by those who don't go by them.

'' I understand you , I too have responsibilities that I don't like at all and I have my own wishes to do. But yet you need to try hard for everyone else...''

''No why should I! I only would be glad if someone killed me! I don't want be again caged...''

''Caged you say? I would call this freedom.'' she turned looking at me.

''Your joking? marring someone only because it's for lands safety and economy...''

''Couldn't image you know such a words.'' She made angry face while I waved hands guarding.

''Yet my hime you should understand that you won't be caged , you are always free. While us Shinobi we...'' I took a glare outside window focus on my sensor abilities , and checking is everything fine. After getting sure of it I turned back at her.

''We Shinobi are usually thrown at this life full of blood and death. If you are free then we are sinking in dirt and guts. We can never get out and live normally...''

''But al I heard now that-''

''You really think peace will come? maybe here yes , maybe there but never everywhere. It's just impossible to different people fully understand each other.''

''I see...but you? also whats your name?''

''Me? I'm Akana Uchiha.''

''Uchiha from that clan which has red eyes?''

'' Yeah we do have Sharingan , not red eyes...'' I sign as rumors are strange around us.

'' Show to me!''

''Why should I? Also stop commanding around I'm here for work , and it seems getting finally started.'' I walked to window my side looking down. Seeing few guards standing not moving. I stare as I didn't felt they chakra at all I walked to princess.

''What is it?'' she seemed to not feel anything strange , while I did. I take out kunai ready for anything as few shurikens fly out from window at Suzumebachi. Of course I easily blocked them preparing for enemies to come. Two man jumped in as I sign. Where is Tobirama at this time , or he just joking on me.

'' Die!'' shouted one of them attacking Hime as I made boar sign and disappeared. Suzume gasped scared as something in air slashes making her attack fall down covered in several wounds , as another one turned to leave but received deep cut on his back and legs by person who appeared behind taking him for his clothes and throwing next to other.

''Well? you yet want to die?'' I asked her as doors opened Daimyo running to his daughter.

''Suzume are you alright?'' he of course asked while I stepped on seconds enemies hand which try reach his friends katana.

''Better don't but yet you don't have anything left...'' I turned at window as Tobirama walked in taking one of two for neck lifting up. Taking of his mask showing his face at Daimyo.

'' You know him Daimyo-sama?''

'' I do hes from Shion clan. I thought that-''

''Seems your thought were not right Daimyo.'' I said looking down.

''Why would you try kill my daughter Shouno?'' he asked one of them. Man seemed to getting back from other reality.

''There never will be peace! The Land of Neck shall sink in blood! And our clan will fulfill this order today!''

''Who's order?'' I asked.

''I won't tell to you woman!''

''Again this , okay do you want to know what did Hokage forbidden me of doing?'' I asked man. He shacked his head. I sign walking around room.

''You see even if I don't use many great jutsu like that man next to you I yet have some secrets. And Hokage even forbidden me from using two of them.''

''What kind of jutsu should be forbidden by Hashirama-sama himself?'' asked Daimyo as I got that he is scared.

''Well-''

''Don't do it.'' seriously state Tobirama. I got upset.

''But we are not in Konoha? Why I can't?''

''I'll say everything to brother.'' he seemed to never change with his pure true and loyalty attitude.

''Fine say to him, but it will help us out. So how many you said here will come?'' I leaded to man.

''Hundreds you won't defeat everyone! Even if you try there will be many in which we succeed to kill princess.''

''Well se about that , okay then. Daimyo-sama you will be able to rebuild place after weeding I believe...''

''What are you up to?'' asked me Tobirama.

''Nothing much just have a plan.''

* * *

Thank you and if about M it will come!


	5. Thunders Gods Wolfs

Thanks

* * *

Chapter 5: Thunders Gods Wolfs

* * *

At Castle in Land of Honey...

''That is dangerous.'' said seriously Daimyo after I said my plan. It wasn't perfect but Tobirama agree to it.

''It's enough safe to hime-sama and you Daimyo-sama.'' Nod Tobirama.

''Alright if you say so , I trust you. But Suzume do you-''

''I don't like it but we seem to not have other choice.'' I smiled at her.

''Okay then. Let's star.'' I search for any scar but not finding cut on my arm. Taking a bit of blood on my main finger then marking my both centers of palms. And then putting them on floor.

'' _Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_ '' as two smokes appeared and figures standing at corner of room.

''Well havent seen in years you guys!'' I smiled at two big wolfs. They were one of things which I always loved , but due to my main summoning animal control problems Hashirama forbidden me from using this Jutsu.

" Shiro! Hikari! How were you?" I asked as two wolf walked from smoke , by shadow they looked giant while in reality not to big.

" What? I thinked you grew at least half size of yours brothers!"

" How can we?" Said one of wolf walking to me.

" Big brother is different he's way stronger." Nod Hikari.

" Your right Hikari we might never become great as he." Said silver colored wolf to grey.

" I got it but now we won't be able to make my plan. Huh let's try then this way , are you ready for some work?" I asked making wolf slibings glare at each other.

" Of course but you should later give some victims to us. For our work." Nod Shiro.

" Okay then your mission will be guarding the Hime-sama, so work fine ok." Both walked to Suzumebachi scaring a little her father.

" I'm Shiro. Pleased to meet you." Said silver wolf with dark golden eyes.

" And I'm Hikari! Will protect you hime-sama." Walked closer grey colored female wolf with light red eyes.

" Thank you very much ,Shiro-San and Hikari-san." Suzumebachi smiled bowing a little.

" These animal? How can they talk?" Asked Daimyo angering Shiro a little but he kept his thought to himself.

" Daimyo-sama they are summoning animals who can not only talk and serve but perform Jutsu and fight pretty well." I smiled taking one of enemies by they clothes.

" And now I'm going break another rule , I activated my Sharingan glaring into mans eyes. For moment we stood as then he started to scream grabbing for his head. I throw him aside as he did nothing more than hold for his head crying. A few Samurai's came taking them out.

" Well he did said a bit to much ,but most of it true. Tobirama?"

" Nani?"

" You won't go on using great Jutsu don't you?" He seemed think for moment.

" If there won't be real deal then no , but I will tell to Hashirama."

" I know know. Geez you could let it just out of sign." I signed walking and taping Hikari and Shiro.

" We will go out guarding from above as again this attacks I don't want hime to see. And you guys-"

" Guard her here. It's fine go. None one will touch her before meeting my teeth." Grinned Shiro making me happy that he's serious and fine with plan. Way better than they cousin who is reason why Hashirama forbidden me from using this Jutsu. He's to strong and untamed beast even for me.

" Let's go then Tobirama. Good night Hime-sama." We with Tobirama disappeared in flash. Leaving two wolfs , Suzumebachi and Daimyo alone.

" Dear are you fine with all this?" He asked while hime walked to wolfs.

" I'm fine father , even if plan won't work they will protect me.'' she smiled.

* * *

Outside...

'' Seems those guys are ready for battle.'' I said to Tobirama who seemed be lost in his own thought.

''Tobirama?'' I asked him out as he gave me serious glare.

''What is it?''

''You weren't listening to me weren't you?''

''Of course.'' I made shock face.

''Why you even talk with me if you usually ignore?''

''Pass time.'' he again turned away annoying me.

'' Okay then I-'' as I sense enemies we got serious.

''None stop all night attacks that's kind of tiring isn't it Tobirama?''

''They don't look like skilled enemies so it's not problematic at all.''

" You say? If they get throws us?"

" Then try hard to not let any of them pass. I will keep them outside the castle."

" Okay let's try hard!" I smiled. Tobirama gave me his usual glare. I made boar sign and disappeared appearing other side of castle. Many people of cslte already went to sleep. I stood sensing few enemies coming towards me.

''Let's dance bitches!'' I take out katana getting ready to block few kunai's thrown at me.

* * *

After most enemies defeat...

" Well I better check Tobirama." I disappeared getting outside castle entrance. I looked around searching for my rival.

" You finished yours side?" Asked me mans voice from behind. I turned smiling.

" Yes I did! How about yours?" He lied at tree closing his eyes as I walked closer. Seeing many dead man across forest. As one of them yet moved I sign.

" Yet one lives." I walked to man.

" Please spare me I-"

" Less blabbing... Tobirama finish next time everyone ." I cut man's throat with my sword. Walking to Tobirama I heard something nearly. I turned around seeing two man appearing and throwing shurikens at me , as someone grabbed me turning saving from attack.

crack

Shurinkens fell down as I glared at Tobirama who protected me from attack covering with himself.

''That why you should wear armor.'' he state. I made bashful face.

''But for this case I have you , also I just can't wear armor as it's heavy as hell!'' two man attacked as I was bored and let Tobirama take care of it. He easily stopped enemies attack with wakizashi using kunai and hit with water Jutsu. While another tried his fast yet Tobirama would have blocked and dodge it easily but he stopped for moment leaving himself open for enemy as he managed cut Tobiramas hand.

" Tobirama!" I appeared behind enemy killing him with my hand instanldy swifting his neck. . I rushed to help my friend and felt his chakra change a little.

" Tobirama are you alright?" I stare at him , seeing him breathing hardly. I catch him as he almost felt down.

''Your heavy! Tobirama what happ-'' I looked up seeing him being in bad condition and yet having not good injure.

''Okay then let's get you somewhere out of here.'' I get his hand over my shoulders wanting to use my speed but it was quite problematic.

''Alright then let's try like this.'' I lift him on my back disappearing from forest. Instantly appearing at room which prepared for us Daimyo. Getting Tobirama on bed.

''Ok what happened?'' I got touched his forehead as it was all on fire.

" Tobirama you got fever , you need rest and I need take care of yours wound.''

''I'm fine.'' he was stubborn and prideful.

''Hey I brought you here , could say thanks for star!''

''I don't need your help.'' I watched him confused.

''You Senju having same pride problem. Seems you worked hard , used much chakra and end didn't watch yourself. That's why last enemy even managed cut you of course before I break his neck off.'' he see me happy about it.

''Well then taking care of you will cost in personal!'' I turned around laughing as he signed.

'' How's Daimyo's daughter?'' he asked making me lift my eyebrows.

''They fine , you don't sense it? That's shows how bad you are feeling.''

''I'm completely fine , we can-'' he was trying to stand up and leave as I pushed him back to bed.

''No you rest then we will go back to Konoha. I go take my stuff and you be here.'' I walked out getting stairs up to Suzumebachi room. I opened slowly door seeing her peacefully sleeping with two wolfs siting by sides of her bed guarding.

'' I need my bag.'' I whispered by Shiro heard it fine and walked taking it with jaws and bringing to me.

''How long will summon hold?''

''About hour.'' Shiro answer.

''Okay then. See you later.'' I nod and left walking down. Getting to previous room finding Tobirama sitting on bed.

'' Okay then , I have my bag and kits are there. I don't think here we will find any medical ninja so I will treat you. Firstly let take that heavy armor." I got trying to take it of , as after several tries Tobirama signed helping me out.

" You are an Uchiha but yet help me."

" That has nothing to do with you being my friend."

" Friend you say."

" Well yeah I do remember our first meet and how ended our fight." I said cheeky smiling.

" Yes, it end with me winning."

" No I won! I helped back there you too." I try then lift up his sleeve as he see it being pointless he took of his skirt, revolving his perfect build body.

" Ehh why you-"

" You seemed to hesitate ask me to undress , as injure goes upper part of hand." I investigate it shaking head in sign 'yes'.

" Okay then I star.'' I take medicine pads cleaning scar then carefully put on bandages. Even after it I see him being ill by himself.

''Tobirama?''

''What is it?''

''Your having fever don't you?'' I asked but he seemed to fight a against idea being weak.

''No I don't.'' I rolled my eyes.

''You want to Daimyo see you like this? He then will remember how weak Senju are.'' I try heat up his spirit and cross over his pride.

''I did feel bad before mission.''

''Then why the hell you went? I could do work by myself *turns away* of course I would need break few rules...hehehe.'' Tobirama again seemed be confused by my ambitions and even don't like the idea of me being to sure in myself.

''And how yours missions in clan?'' I got hit by this question. Again remembering what hell me waits when I come back.

''Fine everything is nice...yeah.''

''Your expression shows other...How horrible is there?'' he seemed to understand a little.

''Uh what you know how to live next to them , the honored Uchiha clan. They reject everything about me , I hate them but it's not stupid natural Uchiha hate! I just hate them because they are Uchiha's!'' I sit beside him on bed.

''Why you listen you don't get it.''

''I have seen Uchiha's hate and it doesn't brings anything good...'' he made serious glare at me.

''What you-''

''Brother said that you were asking unusual information from him. Why you need it?'' Again made me remember bad things.

''I ...it's not important.'' his glare was going throw me as he understood that I'm lying.

' I...wanted to get information about few clans."

"Why?" This made me serious and angry.

" To find them and kill." Saying it was easier that I thought. Tobirama seemed be a little disturbed by my new emotions and goals. But I wasn't going at silly stupid cry bitch show. I understood what path I chose even if it's going to ruin my life.

" I need to do this , it's all what I have now."

" Maybe you should watch more around." Tobirama seemed what change my opinion but understood feeling that can't be changed and pain that can't be forget. As I star remember it made me feel worsen than anything.

"Akana why you want revenge?" He asked me. More thinking of it made me feel heat and tremble. Worst memories came back.

" Because it's not right. My dad was an Shinobi while neither Mother or my little sister and brother were. Those people did it and it wasn't fair fight...I can't leave it like that if gods won't Judge them then I will..." More my hand shacked but Tobirama take it trying me take away from memories.

" Then to change atmosphere I'll ask you another thing - You and Izuna are together?" He asked making me blush and get red from embarrassment.

" I-I..What it has to do with you! It's not yours business! What if are we?" He smiled a little which was seen more rare than eclipse of sun.

" Hm."

" What was that?! I know that Izuna has dangerous brotherly stalker around himself and our relationship is doomed but yet I..." I got shy from this.

" I guess I love him but yet it's complicated... even if he asked me to give up on my revenge." I signed. Tobirama seemed to think of right worlds as I touched his forehead.

" Tobirama you yet have fever. How are you feeling?"

''I'm fine with you.'' this made me feel to uneasy.

''Tobirama your having fever and it's not what you really think or say...'' he came closer making me breath more heavy. I moved back a little pressing myself at bed end.

" Your wrong. I'm thinking clearly and bright." I could feel him smirk evil a little. Again getting in dangerous situation for my kunoichi pride with this sick Senju. Should I just knock him off?

" Listen to me Tobirama. I'm your rival and you never are fine with me. Also natural you have face like there is an umbrella in your ass. So if you go on continuing anything creepy I go something bad." I try sound serious but sentence with his ass made me smile. He seemed get my joke but then grabbed for his wound.

" What is it?" I hold him for another shoulder trying see if I did anything wrong with bandages. As there was no problem and something grabbed me around my waist I got alerted. His face got closer to my neck as his hot breath made me freeze.

" Tobirama?" I asked trying to do something but it seemed to not work as he suddenly kissed my neck making me immediately push him away a little.

"What are you doing! Don't touch me!" I shout angry and embarrassed as he looked surprised by sudden action of mines.

" I thought..." He started but didn't continue as his hand again tried over power me getting me closer to him.

" Tobirama I will say that you touched me to Izu." This state made him give curious glare as he wasn't sure of what was on my mind.

" And what?" It sounded way to simple.

" What? I told you to not!"

" Why?"

" Why? It's because your my rival and you are Senju also I have Izu..." We sit quiet then as I watched his to perfect body with countless scars on it. I try throw away pervert thoughts with concentrating on Chakra sensing. As we did killed all enemies but yet I wasn't sure if there won't be any sudden attack. Then I star feel weak as summon did took many of my Chakra even if it was smaller amount but in long period of time. I could say that summon almost ended and shacked head to not sleep. As I moved a little I felt as strong hands wrapped around me pressing to hot man's body.

'' Does it matter?'' he asked as I felt more uneasy and try get away but he didn't let me go.

" Tobirama don't force me-"

"Force you is easy." He whispered kissing my neck and taking opportunity over me. I was trying do something but body turned so hard and helpless. He made me slip under him as my breathing turned harder. Again my thoughts tried bring me back which was almost successful.

"Please don't It's not right...I.. don't want it..." I muttered while he stopped glaring serious. He signed sitting next to me.

'' I joked.''

''WHAT THE HELL! YOU BASTARD DON'T YA TRY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN OR I WILL KILL YA!'' All this shout made me feel more easy, as I made deep breath.

" Ok I'm going to watch this night as you need rest Tobirama. I will come later okay!" I smiled and stood up. I walked taking my back with few kunai's and shurikens , also putting on my back katana. Tobirama simply watched as I walked to window.

" Alright rest for now. I'll take care if someone comes!" I disappeared appearing on roof of building. I made fast search around territory of any unusual chakras and sit on wood statue which looked like dragon.I inhale air into my lugs in and out trying to calm my soul , body and heart. As it worked only on one from three.

" Uh I need to calm , not much chakra is left and if enemy attacks they might get me by surprise. So get focus Akana! Be sure in yourself and...Stop thinking of it! It will not help at all. Ok I'm fine...damn It. It's not true. After such a things I understand why Izu was worried and angry a bit. Next time I sure should be more ready for this things...and again it's a lie as I can't throw it out of head!" As I continue to disagree with myself time go and soon sun raised . I watched it already with sleepy eyes as many castle servants were getting ready for weeding. As I again yawned , now in fifteen time. I guessed its time for some rest and went watch the territory again then back , to make sure that Tobirama is fine and no other stuff. Argue with myself made me understand that I get to impulsive around these men. And should keep away , I believe my only friend from Konoha Mei Saeki was right about this all stuff. Huh hadn't seen her in last week. Since Konoha creation she and her family came to work on new business something with herbs and flowers as I remember. Mei also isn't a ninja which I as many people in my clan dislike but she's kind and good. Just like many others who have friends completely different from them I too do. So I now finished walking throw territory and went back to Tobirama's room , even if again my body started burn with unusual heat and heart started pound faster. I try clear mind with anything what wasn't having pervert toughs. I stopped just before door as in room was silence I decide star this day more happy , and believed than he forgot everything's what happened yesterday. So I took deep breath and opened door.

" Good morning! I did all work for you and want compensation!" I said loudly and proudly only wanting show my mod and how I worked to make him feel made and give me more from work payment. But plans somehow ruined as Tobirama stood there with only pants surprised glaring at me.

" I-I..." I took few step back as body again started feel uneasy. Main problem was that I was more used see half naked Izu but not Tobirama also that he helps me a lot and after yesterday's night. Everything turned even more harder I now don't even know clear to me what I feel to Izu but it's different.

" Akana careful." He state as I got cough by table and fell throw wall - it was paper one and heard screams from some woman which how ironical throw at me her towel.

" We're sorry." Nod at hole Tobirama and helped me get out , as then he covered it with blanked from bed. I then shock head and state.

" I did work. Everything was fine." I said as he glared seriously.

" Fine you can rest , I will watch until ceremony stars and then you come with me to weeding."

" What?! Ou the weeding right and what about your hand?" I watched scar place as kits where already falling of. They should be replaced to it heal good and without scars.

" My hand is fine , you better watch yourself."

" Ou right! Who would talk! It was none other man than you who I was supoustu take care and get here! Also I did put bandages on your hand! So it's kind of my mistake if you die by infection! What will then happen with me? I'll get evicted , chased by your brother and that dirty , slut , daughter of a bitch Touka for sure. And I'm not even married yet to be alone forever..." I made cry face as then getting back , remembering with who I'm talking.

" When your nervous you talk funny none sense.I'm fine , thank you Akana." He watched me as I blushed a bit. Then falsely turning away.

"Then go if your fine! The enemies might attack any moment!" He seemed smirk and leave. As then again I from rolling around floor and his words which made me burn as never , I again feel into hole now getting soap into my mouth.

" You need to heal you head ! What a hysteric! Uh what kind of people only to shit on you soul!" I walked throw hallway into another room where was everything perfect and jumped on double bed , wanting to get some sleep. I took off my katana and put it under seemed now only fine thing this day. I rolled few times then finding perfect position closed eyes and went a sleep.

* * *

After some time just before wedding...

I woke up from noise which was making people who rushed around everywhere.

''Where is the Hime-sama! we can't find her!'' I heard and understanding that now matter what I do , shout on them or else they won't stop so I sit checking my stuff and taking my katana from under the bed. As everything was fine I went to hallway and maids with servants seeing me rushed surrounding.

''Miss Ninja-sama can you find Hime-sama? Please we beg you! She disappeared from her room!''

''You should be able to find her , your strong and trained.'' as more and more comments at me started appear I waved hands and walked away.

''Why should I , I have to guard her not search.'' As then someone appeared next to me getting me alert and ready.

''If our target is missing it's showing how bad you are.'' was all what said Tobirama only angering me.

''Fine fine!'' I disappeared not wanting to these people surround me again. I appeared just before room of princess. Doors where wide opened and I walked searching for clues where she went off , as Tobirama was all this time watching the castle. Here couldn't came someone and kidnap her , also even if she did run to hide somewhere it's not far and well known to her place. I then walked to a bed there was a mess. I watched the room seeing strange part of wall. Now understand thing that this is secret hallway which is for case if someone attacks the castle. I try open it, it was pointless.

" Fine then! Get ready for this you damn wall!" As I said and con concentrated my lighting chakra in right hand for destruction.

 _" Lighting Element: Great Dragons Fist!"_ As I hit making hole in wall and it was enough big for me to get inside. There was dark and I didn't see a thing so no matter how hard I try I did got caught by some trash. Fine at least I'm guessing she's here. I then climbed up stairs as there wasn't any other path. As evil hallway ended there was another door. It to my joy opened easily and I was in some room , the room was quite big as there was few more doors to go , and of course I didn't knew where the hell I should keep my search. So I opened random and see it being quite cold. Now counting the stairs and getting that this room is just at roof. There I see lots old stuff. A few toys and pictures. As in room yet was window but closed with curtains. I removed it now clearly seeing the room. My eyes cached not big bed as there was sleeping and covered with many blankets Hime. I signed and decided to wake her up.

''Hey Suzume! Wake up!'' my laud actions got her off guard and scared. As she then see it being only me , she got a relieve.

''Leave me alone!'' she rolled around holding into pillow.

''Sorry but I can't your weeding is about to star also I need to watch you be safe. So let get going-''

''I won't go and you won't force me!''

''You think I came here to play? I'm serious and will take you even if you don't want it.''

''It's just that...I don't...I can't do it! Why I need to pay for all country!'' I again signed and sit next to her.

''You hadn't even seen him , maybe hes nice guy! Also it will help to avoid the War.''\

''It's easy to you say it as it's not you who's marring!''

''That's right but you know that I wish I would have chance of it to.'' She seemed to get interest and sit before me.

''You would want usual life?''

''Well that's not completely my wish , but I have friend who just like you isn't a shinobi and lives normal live. Somehow I envy her , because she has what I might never.''

''What is it?''

''Safety.''

''How is that part of a normal life?''

''Are you dumb? When your a ninja your forces to not sleep for days and keep fighting and training in hours. As on dangerous mission you might even lose your head. While if you live somewhere off there isn't anyone who cares about you...''

''I get it. But I still-''

''Alright then do it not for country!''

''But for what then?''

''For yourself of course! You then will become Queen of this alliance and might change many past rules and laws. So I would better try keep on goals and new ideas than cry about that you will be forced to kiss once man.''

'' I'm not crying!''

''Yes you are!''

''NO I'M NOT!''

''YES YOU ARE! Uh fine let's go then. Also whats with this place?''

''This is mys secret place where I was hiding during childhood. Now even Father forgot about it.''

''I see , but we don't have lot's time! So better let's go!''

* * *

PL Review guys! More review more motivation for writing!


	6. Weeding

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Wedding

* * *

In Castle...

I walked taking hime by her clothes throw hallway.

''You know when this will end - I'll kill you!''

''And you know that if you not marry I will kill you.'' I stopped. As I remember the Wedding should be Outside in Garden.

''Suzume , where should we go?''

''Uh you! Let me go first!''

''Fine fine.'' I lifted her a bit letting go. She looked at different hallways and signed.

''I'm lost.''

''What do you mean your lost?!''

''That's what I mean! We got not to my room but down stairs into another hallway! And I usually are taken by servants...'' I signed. How the hell it's even possible. I opened window, and looked down. Yeah it was high , but as always I got plan.

''Listen we will go down there ok?''

''What? ou no no I'm not going jump ou from Window!''

''And you won't need to I jump with you.'' She started struggle and shout , but I forcefully lifted her. Stood on edge.

''No I don't wanna die!'' I giggle a bit and connected my chakra in foot to wall. She watched as we didn't fall and seemed to calm down a bit.

''Stop moving, your heavy!''

''How you did it?''

''Hadn't heard of Chakra? ''

''I had but didn't knew that it's really possible do such a things!" She seemed to me exited about it. While I was getting more and more tired of it. Of course I should be used to carry weight but it's not my power of ninja. I'm an assassin , so better kill fast and leave fast the crime scene.

" Suzumebachi so are you ready?" I asked as she got serious. I signed as we both kept quite until I got down on ground. Letting her go. As an servant see her he called others and they rushed to take care of her and get ready. I wave her and search for Senju Shinobi. And found him near gate where was arriving guests. He seemed to scan everyone from them , just like they servants and other people. To be sure that none one will attack or try out something.

" Tobirama! How's going? Is everything ready?" He gave me serious glare.

" Did you find her?"

" Of course! She's dressing up , and here are guests ?" I watched few people as they passed , and had arrogant expressions. That made me angry a bit , looking down at us - Shinobi is dangerous game.

" Yes , I'm waiting for prince and his men. Also we need to make sure that none one will attack princess until and at weeding ceremony."

" Yeah right , but if here will come quite good assassins , will you yet be able to find them?"

" You seem to be better in this kind of situation , then I trust it to you."

" What?"

" If here will come assassin then it will be yours problem. I trust that you see throw people better than I." I watched as such a strange stuff was said by one of smartest Shinobi I know.

" I think it's quit bad idea , also how I will find if any of them is assassins?"

" You will think up of something. While I take care of princess." He disappeared as I watched coming guests.

 _Alright Aka think, how is possible others ways or unusual to kill someone...Hm... Maybe food poison? New there are tasters who check it. Well maybe something with other stuff...like gifts to married ones? But by what I have seen , many attacks served the country from where is prince. Which makes him dangerous too, also there isn't an_ _exception that between guest or other people from princess side isn't any assassins._

" Huh...I better then check weeding place." I walked as there already was lots of people. Of course many girls and beautiful woman were dressed as should on weeding , as I in my battle uniform didn't fit in at all. But I didn't care as I came here for work. I passed few more to good dressed persons and was stopped as one of servants rushed next to me almost dropping drinks , thanks to my fast reaction I easily dodge it.

" Excuse me miss." Servant murmured and walked away , I rolled my eyes as this seems be fine now. As there isn't much time before weeding. I looked around , many people stare at me. It was quit annoying. But I was more curious about few others things. Taking bigger attention at few men. They seemed to notice me but just as I wanted get to them , all universe goes before me.

" Are you fine lady?" Asked some tall gold eyed man with black not long hair. I watched him with bored glare.

" I'm fine. But I will be even better if you let me pass..." I try walk around but he took step aside stopping me. This did annoy me.

" We're are you going? The wedding is just about to star?" He again asked only making me more angry , even if he was rare beauty I care of my work more. Had enough previous night at man attention. I rolled by eyes as now those few strange man walked somewhere away. It made me only get more serious at it. I decided get to Tobirama so he help me but... He trusted me to find if here is any danger for Suzumebachi. Fine I try do everything with my own hands.

" I'm sorry but I have to go."

" Where will you go?" I understood that he won't let me easily and was about to leave , but his hand catch my wrist making me stop. As we were not in center of wedding itself but near garden. It made that none one see it much. And even if did it didn't looked to them strange.

" Let me go." I said seriously as if he is with those three guys and they want to hurt Hime. I won't let them.

"Don't go leaving me so soon miss. We should talk more to know each other better." He made silly smile , I inhale lots of air.

" Listen because I will say it only once , or you letting me and I won't do much or I will make this wedding into yours nightmare." He stare at me yet smiling.

" I don't think so." As he watched me I started to feel dizzy and sleepy , closing my eyes and yawning.

" Here here it's better if you be out of it." He only whisper but I grabbed his shoulder getting my nails into his flesh as I easily hit him into ankle getting on knees from pain.

" How did you stop the gentjutsu?" He asked holding for shoulder. I giggle.

" You call this third-lame plot shit a gentjutsu? Yeah it's horrible to meet not professionals...it's because that I have something which beats most of our ninja worlds gentjutsu." I open my yes more wide as he see me using Sharingan. He then looked down and laughed.

" It won't help you before my friends."

" Maybe but this will!" I hit him into face hard knocking out and sending a little far into forest.

" Alright now I need to get rid if those three." I passed few people searching for them , but it was bad as I couldn't. There gather even more people but I didn't find them. Again if something happens bad it will be my fault.

" At least I know who are the enemies..." I sign and walked to Queen of land of Honey , she of course was dressed gorgeous , just like Queen should.

"Mitsuyama-sama I need ask you a favor." I said quietly to her. She seemed to be surprised but smiled and agree.

" Alright Akana-San. I will try do it." She bow as I did it too. I asked her to not let any of guest eat , gather them here and hold up the wedding for sometime. I was happy that Queen was understandable and did it fine, as now I had perfect chance of finding those few men. I walked closer to castle jumping on roof as there was plenty of people and all didn't have any chakra. But just like those few they were creating a big group of people. I again search in crowds for them but not finding decide to go check Hime. I disappeared appearing inside castle and search for Tobirama's chakra. But I felt other as someone try grab me from behind , but again thanks to my reflex and training I dodge grabbing attackers hand and swing it putting my right foot on his back and taking control of his left hand , which attacked me. I watched as he struggle trying to get free , but one easy move made him understand that he's in danger. As I did all this another two men walked out from room.

"What are you up to woman?" Asked left one.

" You won't be able to take both of us..." He take out an knife and had a prideful face , which damn it made me laugh. Those bags of blood believe they can fight.

" Haha you think with this you will scare me? I have seen way scarier stuff when not doing my work." Men didn't seemed to like my humor as right one with knife attacked me. I of course dodge it and grabbed with right hand , yet controlling guy who's on floor. Taking out knife and throwing at left guy , getting him stabbed to wall by his shoulder. It was fun as he try take knife out , but finally ripped some of his clothes. In that seconds men next to me who attack try again and as I didn't have much ways I let go floor one guy and jumped back.

"Seems your out of luck today." Said that who stood up. I sign as people who star such a conversations finally end up in morgue.

" I won't let you do anything to Suzumebachi-sama!" I got prepared for battle. As left man take something out from his pocket instantly catching my attention.

" With this the Honey princess will sleep like crushed bug , forever." Getting idea that it's poison and even I shouldn't get it on me was taking out few of my previous plans about them getting very embarrassment.

" It's not good that you have poison but I will make sure that you drink it to the last drop..." My serious glare was not letting them laugh. When I'm working and life is on this bet - there can't be any mistakes. It's not a show , I won't get revived by anyone. Are things that are just impossible. I inhale much air in my lugs , taking first things what an assassin should know and do. Remembering lessons and hours spend with father and grandmother. How much they teach me , and now is time to use it. I of course joke as bunch of these weaklings will be done in seconds. With my swift release only Uchiha clan can dodge , or some really same fast ninja. I appeared behind them but for surprise attack someone stabbed me with needle into back. I take it out seeing drips of liquid on it.

" You're done for!" Shouted fourth man. I throw kunai at his chest getting 10 points. Instantly turning around attacking at previous guys. Of course I know that I will have problems if they poison is serious but now save Suzumebachi was main thing. I guess it's not only pride and honor stuff. Just elite ninja don't run from battles just like I was teach never turn off my missions. Even if I dislike hard work I finish it to end.

" You bitch!" Said one who was with poison bottle. I grabbed him for head hitting at wall. As his friend try attack me with same knife , I dodge letting him cut his friend. Then hitting him hard into balls from which he was left on ground. For second I lost security feeling letting guard down , as last guy didn't wait and attack. Poor thing that at this time I started feel bad. My head started to bub and body to heat.

" Die you-" I turned to see what's happened. As Tobirama stood and guy was pressed to floor.

" Seems Uchiha are not that good..." I rolled my eyes at his joke just as I felt bad falling on knees but Senju Sensor caught me in time.

" What is it? He see an needle next to where I stood understanding the situation.

" We need to make sure that there isn't any more of them..." I was all in work and trying to walk by myself, it was kind of hard. As I knew about poisons , it was a bit habit since Sunagakure. I needed to get antidote from them or know is it with iron or not. As it hadn't yet get me fully numb but affects my nerve system. It showed that it's not lame one.

" Is there any one else? " I stepped on mans hand breaking finger as he screamed , he shacked his head in sign no.

" I'm not asking , I'm commanding." As I pressed foot stronger getting another bone flick he started to talk.

" There is...a woman...but you won't find her! She already poisoned the princess drink!" As he said I rushed to see that Suzumebachi wasn't yet at weeding and I had a chance. I searched for unusual woman , knowing that if I don't find her I may pay with Suzumebachi's life but getting feeling that if I lose to an Senju it will get Uchiha shame and will get killed my leader. Ou man how I'm afraid of him when he's angry! I'm afraid of heights and of Leader when he's damn angry!

" Can you fight?" Somehow strangely asked Tobirama as I even started to forget that he's here. I was focusing on woman standing in crown of people .

Okay there are few but they are look stupid not suspicious... That one...she looks ugly and lonely...I-I don't know...I was about to give up but my sicks seance said that one with beautiful red kimono is dangerous. I watched her she seemed to be fully normal. As for moment we had and eye contact it showed everything , she turned away as I rushed to her. But again think of what I will do , kick her to me looks more normal that hit a woman. Even I follow some stupid principles.

" Excuse me?'' I asked not knowing what should I say. She turned like she hadn't seen me.

" yes?"

" From which side did you came? Bride or husband ?" I asked wanting get fully in view of situation.

" Husband."

" And who are you to him?" From this question she turned away. Making face like we didn't talk. I and she knows that... Damn it I'm poisoned and my brains gets to work like old bag of potatoes but yet I need to make clear. I shacked head off and get ready to ask politely again.

" Lady answer me or-"

" or what?" Her eyes were sharp looking at mines , which u guess were blurry and going out from head.

" I think I'll do this!" I slashed with kunai in safe close area but she easily dodge it and take out an needles from under her dress. I got that it might be an poisoned ones , and she sure should have the antidote.

" Why you want to kill Suzume? She might be a bit annoying but yet it's for everyone!" I shout as people split aside from us.

" For everyone? That's what you think! I and my brother lost our family because of war and those you killed them were from land of honey! Is she will die there will be no peace and we get revenge!" I stare at her , it's somehow familiar to what I feel but yet. It's different. She just goes by her own path of hatred while I by my own and it's way more difficult than looks. Tobirama stood glaring at me seriously. I could understand with no words that he mean to me. Understand and turn off from this fate. But it would not be me if I wouldn't do what I want.

" I don't care if it's your own family , I don't even care if it's for the country now... But all I do care is to save this little girl and let her become what she was chosen by fate because her choices might affect you all." I said something to smart even to myself. Getting caught guard off again she attacked as now I got that my reaction was slowed to really turtle like one. I almost dodge but ended up catching the needle before my eyes. Woman then rushed attacking. I get ready but pain in back paralyze my body. Getting me open for enemy , you guess what was Tobirama doing in this time. He was simply watching as such a needle shouldn't take my mobilization power. I turned away dodging her attack and grabbing woman for shoulders , so I rolled her aside and getting her hand in painful position so that she won't do anything. If she doesn't want me to break off her hand.

''Give me the Antidote.'' I said serious and pushing her hand breaking side. As she seemed to feel pain but as ass as willing to win.

''I won't repeat!'' I again said more serious as she seemed to get in panic. But as she started to struggle something felt from her pocket as in Kimono for woman is possible to hide and katana. I watched tiny bottle as it roll out and she tried with other hand crush it. I had enough time to take it before she did.

''Can you hold her down?'' I asked Tobirama. He seemed to yet be to prideful to help me but I didn't care. I sign and stood on woman holding down her hand one side and another different side.

''It's antidote?'' asked some man. As from young and to good look I would say he was the prince. How ironic.

''I can not be sure...'' I had few lessons in Suna but yet. I first need to know if its having iron in itself , if not then few other thing and for non medic like me its to hard...But as said Monzaemon-san nothing can fix up anything better than good Sake. I shacked it , then opened sniffing.

''Ok I try it out then!'' as to even Tobiramas shock I drink a bit of it, enough to be antidote useful. I didn't get blind or anything. Even felt as its having some herbs taste, which was making me want vomit. I started lose balance as woman try run out , but Tobirama stopped her and catch my hand. Not letting me fall on ground.

''I'm fine. But taste of herb's makes me sick...'' I hold for mouth and took hand out from Senju grip. Also search for Suzume.

''You there!'' I shout at man who was standing near tables with lots food and drinks. He walked fast as could , even if lots people stood not moving away fast.

''Yes miss?''

''Change all drinks , they might be poisoned.''

''But we don't have much then what will guest's drink?''

'' Well yet didn't happen Shinto ceremony? ''(Sake Sharing Ceremony)

''No miss.''

''Then go and bring good Sake for all , it can't be poisoned so it's safe!''

''Alright miss , will be done.'' he left fast. I get that many guest stare at woman which was pressed on ground yet.

''Tobirama we should get her somewhere away...'' I show at few children who were to young see crime scenes yet.

''Okay but it would be better if she was judge by her own country and laws...'' he made her stand up and hold her hands. As they walked away the prince came to me.

''I'm greatly thank full to you. You can't imagine what was happening at my country before weeding. I was all inspired to help and change country , believing it will help to all.'' He seemed be a good guy so I didn't think that Suzume will be unhappy to marry him. I was getting sleepy again , and tired of all this. But as music started to play - and lots servants worked out to bring lots Sake , Suzumebachi Hime walked out in beautiful white Kimono with golden belt and flowers , her hair were in very traditional but wonderful style. Showing her pretties side. I grabbed one of bottles which was bring to other table and walked aside to not disturb the weeding. Waited in silence until I sit down closing eyes for moment.

* * *

I know it took for long , also it's not much interesting chapter... Okay in second will be more romantic comedy guys!


	7. Why I get in trouble? M

Thank you for review NightlyRowenTree! A lot!

* * *

Chapter 7 : Why I get in trouble?

* * *

At Land of Fire...

I jumped on another tree branch as Konoha was getting closer. Since weeding passes day and everything like in Disney stories end well. Suzumebachi got married man who has same goals. She even gave me her hair clip in memories that I own her a lot for saving life and giving future will. Of course I was very happy by all attention but Tobirama shit out says if our mission done we can't hold there anymore , I even aren't fully Sober yet! But whatever now we travel to forest and in next few hours we get to Konoha.

" Huh I'm tired!" I said wanting get attention from partner. Who in respond didn't say anything.

"Shouldn't we take a break?" I asked again and looked up as it was only after noon. Sun shined bright and lead way to new ninja village.

" No. It will be. Better if we get there before sunset."

" But it has no difference if we get there after sunset?" As always my complain made him angry a bit. He stopped and so did I.

" Alright but I don't want you hold up for to long."

" Okay okay I just-" Getting idea that branch was damn sly and I got myself lose focus on chakra which wasn't fully recovered after I was poisoned and got antidote. So I hit fall on second branch but flicked my right leg making it impossible to stand.

" What is it?" Asked Tobirama who appeared next to me.

" Hm guess with this we will come after sunset! I was in many troublesome situations but at any training it's hard when you can't stand up..." I said as Tobirama rolled his eyes. I of course didn't want all this. Just like being weak before this Senju. If Damn Madara will know he might want kill be hundred times. And with his power he will be able for thousand times. From all this I shacked head wanting to not think as then Tobirama walked closer and took me in his hands.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Let me go!" I was embarrassed and angry at same time and it was hard to breath calm. Tobirama didn't seem to get any shame with this.

" We get back to Konoha."

" Not with this way?! You know what will happen if Leader will see this? He will kill me then you and we both will be in grave!"

" What none sense are you talking about? I'm helping you out for taking care off me when I need it." He smiled a bit which only made things worse for my nerve system.

" fine thank you but I'll go on my own when we get near to Konoha..."

" Alright." He said and he seemed not take any problem with my weight as he went same speed towards. I sign as being helpless in lots things and even more problematic was my ability. Of course being carried in hands of pretty guy is awesome but - DAMN IT I'M DEAD IF MADARA OR IZUNA SEE THIS! Cause Madara will kill me for betray and Izuna for cheat which I somehow even did...but I'm woman so it doesn't counts on me in some way I guess... I wasn't even happy by that...And don't want any that kind of attention anymore... I think as time pass and travel of few hours made me sleepy, just like a little Sake in my blood. I closed eyes and put head on his chest. Which made avoid romance as my face touch cold dark blue armor. I sign but relax and feel sleepy in world of hentai thoughts and something more.

* * *

Few hours later...

I now open my eyes as there was quit loud around. Making me angry a bit. But getting understand that its voices of other people and that means were in Konoha already. I immediately awake and try get out from Tobirama's hands as it was quit hard.

''What is it Akana?'' he asked to nice at someone who just try again hit him in face.

''WHAT YOU MEAN? WE HERE AND YOU YET CARRY ME LIKE POSSIBLE CORPSE OF SOMEONE GREAT! Please Tobirama don't go on my nerves I can get crazy...'' I shout and mutter same time. He seemed like it as didn't do anything , I again give evil glare and then he let me go.

"Huh. Good that none one see this..." I continue walk as someone shout from behind scaring a little.

"Akane! How was your mission?" To me walked my friend who was working with herbs.

" Mei I told you that I'm Akana. And fine." I rolled my eyes. She watched Senju next to me.

" If your so fine why we're carried my yours mortal enemy?" Her questions take me away from pain which I feel in my leg.

" Nonsense it was all yours imagination!" I try act cold and serious but she's not that dumb, also again thinking up of something like that is...is CRAZY!

" Hi Akana!" Now one more problem came as Izuna friendly walked to me. And with his aura burn at Tobiramas presence.

"Hi Izu... Mission was fine..." I said not knowing much what else to say. I could see how they stare at each other. It was going to get bad soon. More over here was my friend who wouldn't stop talking about it.

" I see..." Whisper Izu as seeing him really serious and angry remind me Leader. Which was making me unhappy.

" Alright then, Izuna let's go-"

" First we need to full paperwork." Again deadly serious said Tobirama. Wanting anger Izu.

" I'll do it later , let's go Izu..." I took his hand squeezing a bit to him pay attention at me. It looked like I'm child who's trying out her parents.

"Okay..." He turned around and I beg buds to not them turn to each other again. As we got to clan Izuna get more easy.

" Did anything happen?"

"what? No nothing happen at mission bad , well I did kill people , get wounded and fight to protect else was as usual." I try make it sound like it really wasn't anything special. But Izuna wouldn't be second in comment if he won't sense lies of his servants. He watched seriously and my innocent face did blow up.

" What is it!?" I asked quit loudly as few clans members looked our way. Izuna took my hand and taked away into hallway of main house. We walked in silence as I got idea from his grip he's on nerves. Also if leader will know something to much about mission which wouldn't sound like joke , and to him it never does. CAUSE HE DOESN'T UNDERSTAND JOKES! But alright so I think what I will say to Izu when we stop. As the same moment he stopped suddenly pressing me to wall.

"Hey Izu-"

" I could easily see from that Senju something happen..." I shut mouth not wanting say anything. And show too , but as Izu watched me I get that my face showed way more than my lies.

" Um..."

" That's all?" He seemed to lose his patience and I get confused by any possible future answers.

" What do you want me to say? Even if something happen I regret it and love you more..." It sounded brutal but truly, as Izu get soft.

" Fine then , I need go now. I'll see you later Aka..." He kissed my forehead and walked away. I stood there some time when turned and went to my room. Meeting some evil glares by the way, just like some good ones. But there were lesser good than bad. Alright I enter my room taking bathing stuff and towel. CAUSE after this mission I didn't take shower for three days and sleep and work in same clothes. At Suzumebachi ceremony I looked horrible. But many people see how good we are and now might give us more work.

"I take rest and calm myself." I walked down to bath. Stopped just before it as heard lots voices. Understanding that's it belongs to Uchiha crap which should not be born. I stood watching doors.

" Um what should I do..." I asked myself and looked at doors next.

Maybe go into mans bath? Now yet isn't time for them to get back from mission and usually none one goes there. Alright! I walked in quietly so no females behind wall or anyone else see me or hear. Took of clothes and put them in basket for keep. Then walking at bath which was outside with towel. I walked away at corner of bath and put towel next to me. Sitting down and feeling great. I was quite so the girls didn't hear me. I sit. It was relaxing as time go by and girls from other bath left. One by one they walked out. As I feel sleepy from heat , but then someone walked in throw doors. Getting me alert. But now understanding that I'm in males bath made me confuse cause my clothes are there and I'm here. More sounds from room made me nervous. I didn't knew what should I do now. Jump over fence ? I guess no as show my ass isn't my life plan. So I hide myself much as possible and watch person who walked in with towel around his waist. As wind blow and mist from hot water turned more thick so I didn't see the face. But he sit at other corner and seemed to not notice me at all. I try hide chakra and read the person who is near. But doing both things were impossible! Also as I felt person chakra I got we'll know fear. Again looking throw mist and seeing Madara Uchiha sitting comfortable in outside bath. As I didn't knew what to do I star pray so that he won't find me or even fell my presence. He at his own way was to powerful to get catch at any situation and was always on alert. And how any of you readers would want it he found out that he's not alone.

" Who are you?" He's with to much prideful voice asked. I didn't answer cause damn what will I say?!

" Not answering me? You'll regret it!" He suddenly stood up taking few steps to me as I closed face with hands. I guessed that he will kill me and show no mercy , that I die in bath like in old horrors. But of course my instinct taked advantage cause humans do incredible things when they are in life and death situation. And this was one of them. I try grab towel to cover myself or at least face, Madara then manage grab my hand but both getting lose balance and I end up being on Leader.

" Nani(What?) ?" He asked quite surprised seeing me here or a woman at all. I try thing of any way to escape. But it was pointless. He yet didn't give me a no I in quite hot pose with my clans Leader who's an jerk but yet with to much sexy in him. As I was sitting on his knee and looking at his face were was an...I don't know how to call this emotion. But seems new to Madara. I wanted get off but it was harder than you think, at any move and touching him more was making me weak and lame. So he took advance after this shock left his face.

" Your last person who visited this bath..." I got that he might destroy the hall bath area with his hell's power. But then he got a smirk, which to any woman would mean fatal rape.

" But having fun with you is more easy..." He suddenly took me for my waist lifting next to him and resting his hand around my shoulder. I now was shocked.

" Um when are you going to kill me?" His eyes watched me deadly serious scaring.

" If you want I can..."

"No no no...I'm fine."

" But if you want get throw yourself with another thing then..." As his another hand touch my belly traveling up to by breast. As yet thanks for water being enough dark!

" No don't you dare."

" Ou I dare , it's hard to keep when you get in my bath..." He closed his eyes again resting head back. I sit yet in silence. Should I disagree and explain? But I guess he's not interested in anything like that. He really has a nice body and - damn what you think! I need escape! Now.

" Madara I better try go..." As I try move off his hand he got angry for some point. Grabbing by hand and pressing me to him closer. As my naked chest pressing to his hot body.

" You go when I let you." He glared straight at my eyes making me more confuse.

"What you want from me?" He smirked. Taked my tight and lift me up his body. I felt his body so close and get red , dunno if from hot water in bath or to close contact with my beloved Izu evil brother.

" It's not right at all..." I whisper but he seeme be busy think off something else. As I gasped when he suddenly taked in hand my tit and squeeze it. Wanting to slap him for it I try but missed as he pulled me closer to his face and kissed my nipple. I moaned again losing to my body with my mind. He moved me in better position to him have access fully. I didn't wish it and knew it's not right at all. But it felt so good. I guess Madara at all was right about me. As he stopped and watched me like waiting for something.

" What?" I asked as he seemed get happy.

" So you won't fight back? And you has so much chances..." His words hurt me cause it's true , I don't know what's with me. He came closer to my ear to whisper.

" Say true to me that you always wanted get fucked hard my me?" I got angry but same time, I did same at Land of Honey. And I don't even say to Tobirama or Izu all true... Also all this can not be know my anyone... I thinked. I didn't want hurt Izu, I thinked I loved him. But I guess I'm to crazy and untamed. Also to pervert. I removed my hair back and watched water for moment. Madara sit yet waiting but he fast got lose his temper and taked me brutal way. As his right hand took for my left tit his hand slide down between my legs, but I didn't gave gave him getting him angry.

" Don't make me angry..." He kissed me with tongue and as I lose for moment grip let his fingers pass inside me. My body felt unstoppable heat and desire . I gasped for air after long kiss , and he yet continue finger me. But I liked it and he knew.

" so let's continue..." He murmured as he take out hand and lift my hips up. Holding me around himself. He moved aside to corner we're was lesser water and were we had sit. Lifting up my legs and spreading them.

" Maybe better..." I try struggle yet.

" Don't star again...and relax." He seemed get annoyed by other my phrases here. But I then decide try better sense chakra and how it change. As Madara came closer to my woman private place I try relax. Feeling that his chakra changed a little made me get interest and look at him. As he then licked my pussy making me moan in instinct pleasure. As my breath turned hotter and Madara continue making me feel pleasure. I sit as he stopped and stood in full height showing his weapon. I rolled my eyes but instantly got some fear knowing what will come next. As he started getting ready into me. I try close legs but he grabbed stopping from it.

" I bet you ask me for more when I star..."

" I...I'm not sure-"

" Then I'll better show you." As he brutal took my hips and enter with his member making me let out a quite scream as it hurt ed. I grabbed into his back skin holding thighs as he moved me holding for my hips. I gasped Lauder and Lauder each time as he started to increase then lie me down on my back spreading wide open legs and holding for my breasts.

" Oh oh Madara..."

" You like it don't you?" He trusted harder making scream Lauder.

" Yes oh I do!"

" Say that you aren't in love with Izuna..."

" What?! No I Ahh-" as he speed up with anger and more brutal overthrowing me on belly.

" Say it!"

" I ohh I won't , cause it's a lie and ahhhh..." As he lift me again getting fully on his weapon. I leaned head back in receiving pleasure.

" Say hah true , that you don't love my brother! You can't love him when I'm fucking you!Oh!" He pushed once more as his member turned harder as he cummed inside me , after moment I felt my gorgeous pleasure as he took me down next to him.

" Hey what is it with you? " he asked as I shacked my head. I was sitting in water and Madara with towel around his waist glared seriously. Now getting red from pervert thoughts made me again get in shock.

" Um I don't know..." I giggle wanting make it look like a lame joke. But of course nothing can make Madara to laugh. When I'm near. He seemed to never believe or like what I say. But sign and sit. Next to me. We sit in silence for few minutes. I think ed again few more stories which weren't much different , because what can I do to myself if he's yet so much like Izu. But the silence was braked.

" Why you are here?" He asked.

" Because I don't have any other home right now, and your joke about getting out my Sharingan was funny too..."

" No I mean why you got here? I mean you knew that at this time none one other comes here?"

" How could I knew?"

" I think you asked some pretty which often tries get my attention. But I don't see anything in woman than being abuse or a pretty thing." I got mad as my pride of woman was being hit hardly. I don't care if he's my leader but I won't stand this!

" Listen me you retarded shitty to much thinking of yourself bastard! I'm no thing to you! You can't sell me , give me or throw away! I'm alive human being and have same rights and goals as you!" He watched me with usual bored and despicable look.

" and what are they? Have sleep with my brother? I can offer you faster way."

"Huh like someone would like to be with you!" He made an evil face scaring me.

" I mean being with you is torture itself!" It came out even worse. I sign but he seemed to enjoy it.

" I don't want you to get more close with Izuna..." He said quietly but being close to him I did hear.

" Um why? You often say it but your explain like that I'm an worst person that you meet in life , or that I'm half blood isn't something special..." He didn't made any of his usual glares at me but watched somewhere away and I could only guess what's on his mind. Even now when we're sitting in bath and with towels it feels better than on battlefield with clothes. More easy to talk somehow.

" I remember time when you got along with Izuna in childhood..."

" Yeah I remember it too! Our fathers were best friends , no wonder we get to know each other. Also back then you were strange and other hurt me or do strange things! Saying that you protect Izuna!" I said quit loudly making Madara get attention and happy a bit.

" Strange? You tried to eat an snake with him?"

" We were playing!"

" What kind of games? Who is more idiot? Seems it's thank to me Izuna didn't turn become you like..." This as often made me angry.

" Know what I won't leave Izuna like you! It was you who got well with enemies! And because of you we are here!"

" What's on your mind by it? Think it's wrong?"

" I-no...I don't know but yet it's all yours fault!"

" I don't regret Uchiha lose but... Stop being so close to Izuna."

" But I lov-"

" And don't go saying that it's love that makes you feel something or go meet with him. I won't believe it..." He watched me seriously as I rolled my eyes , getting towel strongly around me and standing up.

" I'm going out , and find Izu." As I said shorted name Madara got angry and I felt his chakra change making me get alert on.

" I assume that you understood what I just said to you." His tone sound dangerous. I didn't show any fear cause it's for nothing. How can I give upon my feelings , even if I'm yet not fully sure.

" Madara listen I don't want hurt Izu and if you too want him be fine , let him do what he wants. Also I..." I trialed off and left again questing myself about my feelings to Izu. Madara didn't do anything so I take my clothes from basket and walked up stairs to my room. To happy no nightmares night I didn't meet anyone , and it was good.

''I'm exhausted from mission , I want few days off...'' I opened doors walking inside my room. But as I was very tired and having more stress because of Madara and myself uncontrolled mind I just lie in bed and cover with blanket - unbelievable happiness because it's mines bed. I close eyes and felt a asleep.

* * *

Thanks for read , um if didn't liked write I stop writing them...


	8. Red Flower and Blue Thorn

Thanks for reading my crazy story guys!

* * *

Chapter 8 : Red Flower and Blue Thorn

* * *

Morning at Uchiha clan...

I yawn as again turn but getting feeling that's blacked being taked from me made me awake. I try sit but didn't manage cause something keeper me in bed. I looked down seeing someone's hand around my waist.

" What the..." I looked behind me seeing pretty guy in my bed. Izu what's he's doing here? I watched him as he rolled in bed and let me go. I taked his long hair which was going down by his back and removed gently , so when he turns again he won't rip them out. I sit and think how and when he got here. All this made me remember what happened yesterday. If Madara said to him something or , he had seen something...

" Mm Izu?" I asked quietly but seeing him awake was adorable and hot. As any fan girl I would scream of happiness that I found someone like him in my bed at morning. Even if in many situation in was opposite. It made me laugh a bit as he now wake up and watched me lieying in my bed.

" What did you see in your dreams?" He asked with his always sweet voice like sugar.

" I don't remember but I see that you had way better." I smirk rolling my eyes as he covered himself more getting a little shy.

" Well yes I do see such a pretty dream even now , being next to girl that I love..." He taked my hand to himself closer making me get closer. I watched his onyx eyes and endless darkness in them which drive me away. I of course remember what said Madara. He wants me to break up with Izuna but I don't want. I don't want hurt him.

" So?"

"What so?" I asked as he smiled.

" You wanted to tell me something yesterday but I went on meeting of Konoha." His eyes showed something no right.

" What is it?" I asked worried. He seemed to think of saying it to me or not.

" Well Hokage decided make new more powerful allies with another new country. So here will come quit a lot people from another strong clan." I fastly think which clan is so prideful to make they own country and village.

" Call me whatever you want but what kind of allies they will be? And who the hell they are?"

" I believe you have heard of Uzumaki Clan." This did gave me cold schil. As I remember they were kind of monsters tamers , with very strong chakra and more secrets that any other clan. I was interested somewhen and mom said a bit about blahhhhh

" Well I wanted ask why you are here?" As he smiled.

"I wanted see you , but you were asleep when I came so I-"

" You just enter my room and sleep in my bed?!"

" Haha yeah. And not only..." He smirked and hugged me around my waist pressing my naked body to him.I try move aside but as his hands kept my back in one position, also I liked this things. Usually I would hit him. But I guess time comes when you acept and like it. We sit still like that but Izu taked me for my chin and kissed gently.I hugged his neck as he turned me around and lie on bed. We breaked the kiss as he started tickle me bit making lauch. He smirked and let his hands travel down my belly.

" Is it fine for you?" He asked worried. I guess since yesterday after I had way to pervert thoughts about his brother. Guess this will help me forget faster that night. I smiled letting him do whatever he wants. As he started kissing my neck gently with hand traveling down by belly. I kept my smile as being with him is right , I don't care what Madara says. I do love this guy and our relashionsip grew not so easily , of course most parts were when he was injuried and that was an romance I guess ( like Florence Nightingale effect) but we got in all this now. I gasped when he moved aside my thigh so I don't squeeze my legs so much together. He stopped watching me as I bite my lower lip in desire. He smiled and was about to continue as then like in any other moment it was disturbed. I heard someone walking to my room and scaried try find something more to cover up , but Izu give all blanket and got on some of his clothes. Of course our perfect moment was disturbed by Madara. I sit angry watching him.

" Izuna we need discuss you about preparations. Come to summit after breakfast." He said with cold voice. I see that he was angry , again at me. But at least this time it's not my fault at all!

" Um Madara?" I said making him turn his head back at me.

" What?" I understood that it was a mistake call him Madara in first place and second why did I even ask him!

" When will I get some money? I need to eat something too!" He seemed to not think about it and left. While Izu got dressed.

" if you need money I can give you so-"

" No no no I can't accept this from you!"

" You accept anything about even if I get in yours bed but not my money? That's stupid I'll bring them here after summit." I rolled my eyes and lie in bed covering. Hearing Izu dressing made me think about next work and Tobirama. I turned to Izu as he came closer kissing me in lips. I couldn't hold on and deeped the kiss hugging him. He liked but stopped me.

" I need to go."

" Yes go then..." He left room closing the door. I turned around. Watched the window and decide to go somewhere. Getting out of bed is most importan thing , cause it's very hard.

" Alright I want to eat! So get up!" I sit and got out from bed , walking to wardrobe and getting on myself usual shit style of kimono , which was covering my ass and had sign of Uchiha on my back. Then put on shorts , take on my boots and look from window.

" I want this day to be more nice than yesterday!" I jumped out searching for Hashirama's chakra but understanding that he's in clan and not in Hokage's tower made me jump on giant Hokage's head. I watched Konoha and sign. Sun was high already as it was warm summer day. As someone take few steps closer to me. I turned and got ready for anything. My sensor abilities made me angry as even being focus they get lower sometimes.

" You waked up already?" Asked male voice. I regonaized it and relaxed. As it was known person , but yet I had some hard time now. When I remember what happened recently.

" Tobirama what your doing here?"

" I'm securing Konoha while my brother is on meeting."

" Why you didn't go on meeting?"

" We had already discuss this and now he need to say it to others."

" But what exactly ?" He seemed to think a bit.

" My brother will marry they clans mistress. They children will show unite of our clans and spirit of fire in Konoha."

" What ? Your brother will become more happy faster than you!" I laugh angering him.

" Alright alright , so who is she?" I got interest.

" As I know her name is Mito Uzumaki. She was from main branch family but now was dismissed as from her family isn't any males which means her family can't lead the clan."

" But that's not right! No matter how you look if she's the head even being a woman they can't turn they backs on her!"

" And I thought it was you who said that you don't care about blood?"

" Never mind." I sign. What kind of person is Mito Uzumaki.

" How many Uzumaki clan members will come here live? "

" I don't know , I guess a few families who will guard and support mito." I know that here already came few clans , like Nara , Yamanaka and Akimichi. Also one of stronger ones is Surutobi and Shimura. They go close to us. And we go close to Uzumaki. They are live monsters.

''I don't think that's a good idea. Here already is Senju and Uchiha. Its getting out of space for live." I lauch but Tobirama see this problem serious.

"When they come be on alert alright."

" What? Why should I ? They are our allies?"

" Well of course they will be. But yet they are from different village and more over our enemies."

" Our?"

" Yes as now Senju and Uchiha are living in same village and do same mission makes us better allies than many."

" You don't mean that we should spy on them?"

" Well an good sensor and someone who wouldn't take much attention would be good."

" Right! And who would be that person?" He watched me smiling a little.

" What? No I won't manage to...it's strange!? Why should I? And more over why you who says it to me?"

" I and brother already discussed about this. He didn't want but I think it's right idea , we don't know what we can get from whose Uzumaki."

" I guess your right , but for long will I need to spy on them?"

" On her."

" Her?"

" Yes you will spy on Mito Uzumaki. She's from main branch of clan and can have something up. So get close to her. When we will see that they aren't dangerous you'll be free from this work."

" Work? So I'll get paid for it?"

" Not more than usual mission."

" Ahh...so when they come?"

" Tomorrow."

" Already!?"

" Yes. Because of that now is taken a meeting about this."

" Yes yes. But it's quit soon..."

''Konoha need's more allies than enemies now.''

''Thats true...'' I think that time goes quite fast now. Even if not so early we were on war before Senju.

''If you don't have questions i'll leave you also my brother wanted talk about something with you. So wait at his office as meeting ends he will come.'' he disappeared just like sense of his chakra.

 _Hm..Mito Uzumaki.I guess it's hard for her to come here and marry unknown man...I thinked a bit more and decide wait for Hashirama. He wants to talk with me? About children I guess. I star walking down wall useing chakra then to main Hokage tower. Walking pass guard which seemed to not like me at all. I enter Hokage office and feel free to sit at his chair. Looking around at view of this Village. This place isn't my home at all._

" Having fun?" Asked cheerfully Hashirama Senju. He smiled at I glared with bored eyes.

" About what you wanted to talk?"

" You won't give me a seat at my chair?" I rolled eyes standing up letting him sit.

" I want you become a teacher. You'll get an team of three Shinobi. Get them ready for Chunin exam and future missions. Help them train and guide to mastery."

" What's Chunin exam?"

" This special exam will be at winter , and all countries will send teams to participate in it."

" Why?"

" To get higher rank between ninja."

" From which?"

" Genin."

" Then I'm who?"

" I thinked about three names for different strengths of ninja , just like other countries agree. The Genin, The Chunin , and Joinin."

" So I'm damn Joinin?"

" Not completely I guess cause your experience in battle isn't small at all. Just like power might higher than many other members of clan."

" Yeah right..."

" Also your team is quite special..." I turned head like creepy doll. Special mean no good usually.

"They are special children. I have watched all students but them I'll leave to you. Shin , Ogami and Rei.''

"Shin had heard somewhere...ou yeah Shin Uchiha. Just perfect..." I mutter as Hashi seem to be worried more about different things now.

''Here you go all need papers , meet them tomorrow before Uzumaki arrive.''

''Alright Hokage-sama.'' He smiled as I with papers walked out. I jumped down few stairs as Senju guards watch me. Walking to forest side I read stuff about my team. And first one about Uchiha Shin. nothing much interesting only that he's dad is main captain under Madara's command , and his mom well I don't know much about her only that she's very pridefull like all Uchiha. Was writed that he's good at Jutsu but bad at teamwork. Well guess he will think to much of himself in team. I took another paper. Ogami Senju is friendly and from good Senju family. Always gets a lot attention from people and is good at taijutsu. Don't see much special. Last kid was strange as Rei she was girl and was from Uzumaki clan.

" Maybe it's some kind of mistake?" I ask nobody fastly rereading documents. As I was wrongs. Her family were first to arrive and hold bonds with Konoha. After all this I got tired. Kids like kids , they don't look so special to me. I jumped from tree down walking to river. As I heard some noise I get quite.

" Huh it doesn't gets well...I'm pointless..." Said young pretty tall and good guy. Isami was training his fire Jutsu alone. I sit in place unnoticed and keep my eye on it. Guessed only if should I go and help him, show. Nah I'm bad teacher. He made again Jutsu and I understand that problem is in chakra , he doesn't get enough for this Jutsu. That's something way harder to gain. Getting idea that I'm no needed I left , walking Konoha side. It was almost afternoon sun was bright , birds were singing. Walking in street none thing show much danger but then-

" Auch! Watch we're you going cload!" As I looked at person before me , sun shine in moment not letting me see the face. As it disappear red haired woman stare angry.

" How dare you low maid. You have no single right talk to me like that."

" It sound like your an princess..."

" Well am... Never mind just don't come to me close ever.!"

" Like I would you dirty left over!"

" You! Being so insulting and low can get you more down!"

" Well not down as you!"

" Zero points!"

" Cheap woman!" She turned around and left. Don't wanting get my mood ruin more I walk home. Getting in clan and passing Madara's office but as door open behind me and I froze.

" Akana can you come here please." Said Captain Kiji. I walk in there was in his place he. Great Madara looking at some paper stuff.

" Leave us Captain Kiji." He said not looking up. Kiji bow and left. I didn't knew much about him only that he's loyal to Uchiha.

" So Akana. You know why your here?" He didn't take eyes of anything he was looking at and it was good sign. Means I didn't do anything really bad.

" Um no I don't."

" Didn't Izuna mention something?"

" Ou about Uzumaki clan arrive? He didn't much but Tobirama-" he hit table with hands shutting me.

" What!? How many times so to you that peace is on paper not between people!" He walked to me watching evil like.

" But I-"

" I'm here asking. Your answer me. Why did you again talk with him. It gets us in bad situation."

" Maybe you..." I said quietly but he heard.

" What?"

" I mean what's about it? We talk? I like him and no it doesn't do anything between Uchiha and Senju!"

" No it does , you don't obey to me. That shows our clan weakness. Being useless, powerless and pride less! You understand! We are Uchiha! You won't go not obeying my comands!"

" Why should I? It's not like I'm yet so much afraid of you."

" You want say my power doesn't proof that I'm the leader?"

" No I mean you won't go hurting me."

" Why so sure?" He looked into my eyes.

" Because you will hurt and make angry Him! He will hate you then!" For moment something flash in his eyes , maybe some old memorie as Madara lost his sense of reality and future. I took a step useing the moment to escape this Titanic.

"You stop-" he grab my hand but I pull falling getting both us on floor. I blink few times and star breach more wanting him get off. But he didn't even try.

" He wouldn't believe or do anything for you. Izuna is my brother."

" Yes he is , but he doesn't obeys to you!" Getting him angry and making grab my neck but not yet really squeezing.

" You think your so special? What makes you think that I won't break off your neck?"

" If you would want you had it made already..." I stare serious seems it's rare when people does it to him.

" Sleeping with my brother doesn't gives you anything!"

" Just like him being your brother! Would be better you weren't relatives." He hit floor making hole.

" Don't...go saying things you don't understand Woman!"

" Don't understand! I understand it Madara! I had family and lost it! All it! So if you have any idea what feels sit alone and none one will come for you! Never! Never dare ask me!" I hit him with foot throwing back. Making both us stand up.

" Understand you say? Then stop your game! Your toying with him! I don't want him get hurt because of you dirty whore! " I slap him getting more angry , he grabbed my right hand and pressed me to wall getting ready to hit.

" We'll come one! Hit me! If it will make you feel better!" We glare at each other as door open and Izuna walked in. He stare at doorway and I use this to escape.

" What?! What's happening here brother?" Madara turned and walked to his table again getting to leader duties and paper work.

" What did you say to her?"

" Nothing that hadn't..." Izuna walked out searching for me.

* * *

In Forest near Konoha...

I hit damn rock throwing away into river.

" Damn Madara like he knows everything..." I stopped looking at myself in water. Should I listen to his request and stop being with Izu. Maybe it will be better , then I can go to Sunagakure and forget about that Sensei work with genins. But in other way ,I should try. Hashirama said he trust only me with them , and he doesn't gets that wrong. I walked on water taking from secret pocket cigaret and making hand signs for small flame to appear in moment.

" Uh... I can't believe yet that I shout at Madara it was cool..." I looked up at sky getting dark and moon slowly showing up. I didn't like dark usually but when your an Assassins Captain you see it as cover that will never leave you. I continue walking until felt other chakra presence.

" Your fine?" Asked me Tobirama as to me it was strange to hear.

" What? And Senju cares about Uchiha? That's unheard!"

" Don't star it, I felt Madara's and your same time chakra's. Did he do to you something?" I turned around thinking should I go crybaby saying it or keep cold and cool.

"Maybe yes, maybe no..."

" What do you mean?! Don't go talking nonesence to me!" His light anger was funny to me. Making me giggle.

" I don't think that you care..." I walked over tree taking a seat at ground.

" It's not like I-"

"I know fine. Come here." By my request he was surprised but did so. He sit next to me and him being without armor was more easy to keep company together.

" You won't mind I guess..." I said with sleepy voice.

" What?"

" Let me sleep a bit like this okey."

" Um I...alright." He took for shoulders getting me in his lap. In that moment Madara's face appeared saying I'm stupid and I only shame to Uchiha. But then I didn't care and turned a bit hugging into Tobirama. He was quite stressfully for this situation not looking at that he carried me into village last time.

" Your feeling fine?" I heard woofing in his voice.

"Yes Iam fine with you..." I let my hand slide under his tshirt feeling the hot body. He lft my legs closer and I felt asleep in hands of previous enemy.

THANSK FOR READING NEED BETA!

review!( more review faster chap!)


	9. Rule or be Ruled M

Hi review and I need beta!

* * *

Chapter 9: Rule or be Ruled M

* * *

In morning...

I heard lots sounds and guess it's about Uzumaki arrive. People around room were rushing talking and doing something. But I was in bed -yet. I yawn but didn't get up. I don't want. If Madara gets mad so better him come here and get me out himself. I turned covering but the blanket was to much , I mean I was alone.

"Izu ?" I ask as guessed he got all worried and get me into his room. That's might be only exception why he doesn't gets bothered.

" What's this?" I watched the room as it was different having dark brown colour with to me unseen stuff. Then bathroom opened as shadow came out.

" You awake finaly..." His voice made me get on nerves about everything.

" What I'm doing here!?" I shout at Tobirama.

" You ask me to take care of you. Since you go something in clan I got you here." I watched in shock.

" You mean Senju?"

"Yes." I laugh crazy a bit as it's more scary than jump to bottomless asshole. I was in my enemy's nest and-

" WHY YOUR NAKED!" I buried my head under blanket as Tobirama took something and when back to bathroom.

" What I..." I was tos choked to thing. So as Tobirama walked out in usual dress up good that with no armor. I jumped out from bed pointing at him.

" Why the hell you took me here?! Better you had left me in Forest! There at night is more save..." I looked at door behind where I clearly heard Senju voices. Tobirama seemed be smirking about something and I looked at myself.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Where are my clothes! Damn clothes!" He laugh a bit which was rare as I rush cover myshame.

" What did you do to me?"

" Nothing. "

" But my clothes?"

" By the way home started rain and I took them off." He walked to me closer sitting before me on bed.

" Don't worry I didn't do anything. Even if you asked." At last sentence he smirk and I got angry.

" DONT JOKE LIKE THAT!" I was red again and full of feeling called life.

" I...I have Izu..."

" But you wanted see me at forest?" It was strange if he understood that by chakra reaction.

" That's bullshit. I'm getting hits from Madara all the time..." This made him serious which was well not something I wanted to do.

" He hit you? For what?"

" For not obey his commands. And..." I guess if I should say that to him. Well in any way I got more than needed for a grave now. I'm in Senju nest , I shout at Leader and I'm late for meet damn children!

" Ah! Damn it! Tobirama I need to go fast! Give me my clothes!" He watch me a bit. Then turn and sit.

" Well?"

"No."

"But I -"

" You will go with me and only." This freedom chain anger me.

" No?! Give me my stuff Now!" He opened wardrobe taking few clothes as I regonaized it being mines I was about stand up to take but remembering that I'm naked like baby I sit.

" Well?" He seemed to enjoy this.

"huh Tobirama..." He came closer as I stare at his red eyes. And for moment my hand try get the shorts but I slide to close to him. He smiled as I again try while he hide behind back. Then me getting a bit more up and Tobirama loosing balance we felt of bed as I was on him.

" What is it with you?" I asked.

" I don't know..." He continue stare. As I liened closer for stuff a bit away but it end up in an soft kiss. I felt him like it as his hand touch my back and slide down. For moment we kept but knowing what might happen further I try stand up but he stooped me making sit.

"What are you doing?" I only ask being red but he watched only my eyes. Which was even more hard than if he stare at my boobs. I sign and again try leave but he hold strong. I continue sit then , what else I can do? Of course he's hot and all stuff. But it's not right and even I know it! I love Izu and what he will do to Tobirama is crazy.

" Tobirama let me go , I have duties and you too...even if we are from same lake we are different types... "

" You love him?"

" I...do." he watched then as he let me go and give me clothes said.

" I don't believe in types , only power. " I dressed up and was about to fly out.

" You won't go saying it to anyone? Right?" He smirked as I got that it's fatal for me.

" See ya!" I disappeared and stood already on roof of nearby house. Then went to forest direction. Then as I felt Izu chakra I stop and was about to hide but he see me. I wave with smile and jump before him.

" Where have you been all night?" He asked Immediatly. I rolled my eyes.

" I was at Mei's home." He stare. I couldn't say if he things that I'm lying but I didn't want...it's not good and I felt it from head to feet. I looked down as new shadow that came and evil chakra I felt it was dangerous. I took deeper breath and was about to look up but for some reason didn't . Don't know if it's fear or some other thing. Maybe muscle which was pushing my hot blood throw veins became slower.

" Izuna we needs go." Said his voice as thunder in middle of night. I didn't knew what happen after I run out. What Leader will do to me after this. Izuna just stare I guess.

" Brother I come after sometime." I yet waited. Felt that Madara mood and chakra change a bit.

" Fine." He walked somewhere away at main Hokage building as today comes took my hand and we walked towards Uchiha Clan. As we got there and walked behind building , where everyone had left already and was quite. He pressed me to wall and looked at my face.

"Look at me." He said as I did so. I was hard somehow. I'm such a bad person and act like last bitch.

" I don't know what said to you my brother but I don't want you to run off like that anymore so if your afraid what might do to you Madara then come to me."

" But...He's Leader?"

" And my brother." He smiled.

" And Madara Uchiha who is cold blooded , heartless bastard who loves to make fun of me and scare..." I roll my eyes and he laugh a bit but for moment again turned serious.

" Say...where have you been?" I stare at his beautiful eyes. Should I say that I was in bed of his mortal enemy. Or just lie.

" I said already-"

" No I asked her you weren't there. So I'll ask last time for both of us , where have you spend night?" His voice with tear of anger and bit of envy was very special to me. His eyes show fire that I haven't seen in while. He was sure in my lie. And for some reason I guess he wanted believe it. But knowing it isn't was hurting him way more than true. What will happen now? I don't know what to do...

" Say!" He command making me get serious.

" I can't..." I closed my eyes don't wanting see him.

" Alright then..." He sign as I open my eyes and felt very dizzy , I lost balance and everything went black.

* * *

Sometime later...

I open my eyes on soft bed. Looking around as yet my eyes were like in water. I turned to right seeing Izu sitting on bed. I didn't see his face as it made worried.

" Izu?" I asked out as he turned.

" So you were with him?" He asked as I understood that he used his mangekyo Sharingan to see true.

" Izuna I-"

" What else you hide from me?"

" Listen Izuna I didn't mean to hurt you but-"

" You were with him. Why?" He came closer pressing me to bed.

"I wasn't with him." With this my answer he got even more angry.

" Then-"

" Izu I...I wasn't with him. He just took me there and-"

" You spend all night with him?"

" No I didn't."

" Why if you went so far already?"

" Because I love you more!" I kissed him as his grip let me go. I felt as his hands touch my face. As we turned aside and stopped to get some air he asked.

" Really?" He ask me with soft voice.

" Of course even if your brother hates me..."

" He doesn't hates you he's just envy." He smiled as I laugh a bit, he removed my hair aside letting his hand travel down on my waist. As he hug me and press closer to him.

" Shouldn't we go?"

" You want to?"

" Um no!" I kissed him hugging around neck. He turned me getting on top as I star to remove his Yakuta style top down his shoulders. As it slide showing his perfect build of hunders of hours trainings with his brother. I got my hands up to his neck as he let me touch him. My hands slide down as it stopped at scar. I remember how Madara worried about Izu when he was hurt.

" What is it?" He asked. I shaked my head.

" It's nothing just..."

"Just what?" He sit as I was on top yet.

" Just that...I remember when you were hurt and I...I..." He touched my hands on his chest.

" It's fine , nothing bad happen then."

" But you could have died!"

" But I didn't ,so let's forget this..." He kissed me softly and let his hands travel down on my waist as he took my shirt up taking it off. Now I was In my shorts and bandages around my chest. Izu taked them ready to rip of but stopped.

" You're...are you're sure?" He asked . I smiled.

" You would want me say yes to Tobirama?" This made light fire in his eyes as he ripped of and turned me below him. Getting on top.

" Like he would get a chance." He kissed my neck as his right hand removed the thorn bandages aside while left hand touched hips going to belly. When he stopped I felt something very unusual.

" Izu would you want ever..." He watched straight at my eyes.

" I don't know...only if you..." I closed my eyes as Izuna came closer kissing starting to kiss my neck. His soft lips travel slowly down letting me feel every moment of it. I felt as shiver past throw my spine. I hugged his back letting my hands go throw his long hair.

" Izu..." I whisper as his hand touched my breast and easily squeezed it. I moaned and enjoyed. I bited my down lip as my body wants more. Izuna kissed my breasts a few more times then came closer to my face.

" I remember what you said about that day..."

" Really? Why?"

" I know you joke about it but only because your afraid..." I stare with a tip of anger. But it disappear in few moments. It's not his fault and I'm not going to stop now.

" Izu I'm fine..." I hugged him.

" It's just that...I'm yet in same shadow as before...and. I don't know where should I go..."

" Go to me...that's all..." Izu hands slide removing my shorts as I liened my head down on pillow. He did it gentle and slow letting me get used and not get scared. I closed my eyes as he removed what had left. His hands moved down my private place and massage it as I bite lower lip in pleasure. He kissed my chest going down yet fingering me. As my pleasure turned way lauder he decide it time to go further.

" Ready?" Yet being so dedicated and gentle to ask.

" Yep." I said and spread my legs for him to enter me. He get ready and enter me slowly letting me got used to it.

" Ahhnnn..." It wasn't pain at all but something between pain and pleasure , as when he started taking out and again trust in like in my fanperverted dream with Madara. I let myself moan laud , in few more trusts I became even addicted and wanted more. I relaxed all body wanting feel only pleasure. And even thing about someone else was impossible. Our bodies together mix making something way greater , as I open my eyes watching Izu and thinking how could I even try hurt him , but as that moment he started to increase speed I grabbed into his back skin guess I even made some scars. He liened his face closer whispering to me even under greatly hard breathing.

" Aka should I ?"

" Yes! Of course! Just please...don't stop Izu! Ahhhh...mmmmmmmm more!" I gasped as he cummed and kissed me with tontugue letting it explore my mouth, as my pleasure came in moment later I breaked kiss for air and scream same time. Izu moved aside and got and blanket to cover up.

"Your not cold?" He asked as I smiled.

" With you? I'm always on fire Izu...and on something else..." I lift legs aside as sperm was all over lover part of bed.

" Yeah I know..." He took me on his chest not letting go.

" Shouldn't we already go?"

" Yep and we will...just I'll clean up while you can rest a bit."

" Ok, as it all went hard on my heart and not only on it..." Izu put my head on pillow and walked to bathroom. Then I close my eyes for short rest but ended being worse.

* * *

In couples of hours...

I again waked up of noise or just presence. But Izu chakra was missing as someone else was here.

" Having fun?" His voice made me awake and even jump up.

" Madara what you-"

"I would like to know...you don't understand words? I said to you to keep away from him!"

" But I-"

" Yes you just came here and fucked with him!" He waved hands angry as I moved back , not knowing what he can do.

" I ... try..."

" Try? Let me show you what it means! Come here!"

" What?!" I felt in short shock as Madara with ease took my blanket throwing a away he got on top and took hard my breast as I gasp.

" You just won't understand... I told you that then I will help you with your lust for sex..." This scare me as his hand slide between legs getting in and fingering me hard. I scream as it was painful and raugh.

" You want more don't you!?" He seemed to enjoy it himself way more than it looked. As I wanted escape and hit him into stomach making lose grip. I turned but he pressed me down.

" So you want this way?" This moment he finished fingering my vagina and took out his dick.

"Get ready, you often fuck everyone's brains here so how about getting yourself?" I try again struggle and escape but didn't manage as Madara hardly pushed his giant dick inside making me scream in pain.

" ohh yeah that's good..." He smiled happily taking it out and trusting harder m I guessed if my insides won't tear out , as I couldn't fight back only cry from this. He trusted more and more , while my screams turned to laud as someone started walking this way.

" Well you want more?" Suddenly Madara turned me on back taking me for hips and trusting all the way in. I shout as he smiled enjoying it. As then Izu opened doors.

" How? How could you!"

" Izu I-"

" Shut up , your mine now!" Madara shut me with kiss and a unwritable pain.

" Akana wake up?"

" What where?" I looked around as there wasn't all this hard fuck scene. Izu stood clean and pretty as always before me. He just got his pants on as I watched it.

" What did you see? You screamed like your being killed?"

" It was close... How long have I slept?"

" Um less than hour I needed to change damn blackets so brother don't know...he asked me to not star with you such a relashionsip but , I love you and what be close."

" I too Izu...maybe were to fast?"

" What?" He sit before me.

" Well I'll be happiest girlfriend in entire planet if I can hug you and touch them all day(6pack) but if that what wants your brother..."

"What ? Hour back you said you don't care?!"

"well I now understand that I do... So yet Hercules here everything..."

" But not me." He took my hand kissing as I couldn't hold , he's to perfect. I smiled and hug him.

" Everything will be fine don't worry..." He try calm me but I guessed it's not going to help.

* * *

THANSK for reading! Pls review the faster next chap! Also I need beta if someone wants be.


	10. Never sleep in Office!

Yep thanks for review! Very glad! And don't worry it's hard situation about all them.

* * *

Chapter 10: Never sleep in office!

* * *

I rushed throw bunch of people to main gate as hearing how they shout made everything clear as day! I was late and it's not like mines fault hehe.

" Damn. Damn. Damn! "I shout and jumped walking on wall horizontal. As few people glare at it with no surprise we ninja do such a things often. So as I felt Hokage chakra I went that direction , but for second something strange was. This strange feeling. I jumped before Senju and some of Uchiha. Madara was serious and evil as devil. I walked to Hashirama wanting to his always happy smile turn my day better.

" Am late?"

" Not yet , but few moments later would be problematic." Hokage smiled as I sign in relief. Then throw gate came first people. They chakra were unusual I have seen Uzumaki before but those had something really uneasy in themself. Tobirama walked by my side as more and more people walked in. Then I see an carriage. Someone was inside and could say not an piece of pie. Dangerous and strong chakra was buring around that place. The carriage stopped as someone walked out , for me being Uchiha near Senju some pushed aside to more clearly see. I got angry and did the same but over count my strength and feel on the road for guest. As I heard everything being to quite it didn't show anything good. I looked at direction from where was shadows.

" How dare you jump before Mito-sama!" Some masked person took out sword , it's not I got scaried or something but just knowing what will happen to me if I do something stupid made my nerves to froze. So I relax as getting few hits isn't that bad but-.

"What are you doing?" Said wonderful voice. I looked up seeing woman in white kimono with red and golden obi. Her hair was in two buns. She watched me with deep green eyes.

" We should show ourself like this , stop it." Her aura made person tremble. He stepped aside.

" You."

" Who? Me?" I asked as what else I should say.

" Come with me." I stood up , clean some dirt and sand from shorts. As she walked further to Hokage who was in surprise too. But she didn't say anything as from behind came some old man.

"I'm Ashina Uzumaki. Uzumaki clan leader. I would like discuss a lot with you Lord Hokage. " old man bow as Hashirama did same. They walked somewhere away as I stood next to red bomb. To her came some from Senju and ask to follow , I guessed it's my chance to get out from this quest but noooo.

" You follow me." She just have to make me feel uncomfortable. Huh. I walked in some room at Hokage tower. She sit and waited in silence. Well her people seemed to not wanting leave her but she insist. I walked to window then to couch. She was siting like rock not moving.

" What's your name?" Her voice echo in room.

" Um why it matters?"

" To me matters."

" If I don't want say."

" Then your mother and father should cry."

" What why?!"

" For they daughter being very impolite and uneducated." She yet kept same cold and serious.

" I'm Akana Uchiha." She closed eyes thinking about something. I wait in silence as to me felt bad to disturb her. Of course she's a lady and had never dirty her hand with blood. But there is something in her what makes her very special.

" Uchiha , as I know this clan was the enemies of Senju for centuries. And how you feel now when came peace?"

" You ask me?"

"Yes."

" Um who to say I now clean up more , get odd jobs and low money..."

" And that's all what bring to this village peace?"

" I didn't mean all I guess , but did in reality something change? In our world there are yet bunch if clans who fight and kill each other. Ours of course was one of strongest but yet...nothing in reality had changed. We just unite before bigger evil..." Her emerald eyes watched me.

" You feel me as unusual person don't you?" I blinked.

" Well if true I felt that your and Sensor type like me but...different."

" That's true, I manage sense people hearts. And those who have familiar powers..."

" Me?"

"Yes."

" But well I...I thinked that I'm just an bad sensor or else."

" No such a abilities are rare and seen only from fair clans. Are you pure blood?"

" What if I'm not?"

" Then it would only mean that you are stronger. Rare pure blood can reach even usual limit while if children are made from perfect Mach they get way higher."

" I don't know from where was my mom I just..." I looked away. She sit I silence as we both felt this feeling.

" I felt that you like that man."

" What? Which man?"

" With white hair , he's brother of my future husband."

" I no...I know it's not right so I keep away from it."

" Why?"

"Why?! And you even ask! Because he's Senju and I'm Uchiha!"

"But now is peace."

" It's not for long I guess... And yet there are many others problems..." I heard foot steps and stood up. Bow before Uzumaki leader and Hokage.

" Lady Mito we discussed all needed aspects. Everything is fine. Now as Hokage said you need chose an guardian for safe. As being Hokage wife you can't be kidnapped or else." Said old man who I didn't like at all.

"Yes here are one of best ninja from all village. Chose any and he'll give life for you." Smiled Hashirama. Mito walked after them to hall where stood many great ninja. Most of course from Senju for secure. But there was few Uchiha captains, Surutobi and even from Shimura.I stood next to Tobirama and hold mouth on locker.

" We have many other duties and job so better take faster my lady." Politely asked her Hashirama. She walked by all men , but didn't stop. Then turned and came back to us.

" I already chosen."

" That's great. Which one?"

" Her." She pointed at me with hand making get in shock.

" Wwhat!"

" I don't think we asume her as candidate. And I'm not sure of she-''

" It's up to me to chose. I fell they chakra fine , and she's the strongest here." With those words I got huge hate from bunch of people. Madara will kill me.

"My Lady I think-" started old man.

"Yes you think , but I told my choice and now would like to see my new home go." She suddenly let's with all her glory as I rush after her. Tobirama seem to not like her at all as Hashirama thinked that how will he handle her here. After we left enough far , but yet feeled that some ninja are watching she stooped and said.

" Is here place where they won't follow?"

" Um my clan I guess , but if we go there-"

"Show the way I command." I just listen and did.

"Yes my Lady." As we turned few more streets away , and well all village people stare at beautiful woman. As we walked in I jumped taking out kunai in protection.

" Intruder!"

" Shut up Kiruko! Get to normal work and I won't go saying to Leader about your usual activities when he's out!" My blackmail work as he disappeared. Mito walked in main building faster then I aspect. Her view of all this situation was strange and restless.

" What's there?" She walked in Madara's office scaring me.

" No please my Lady just-"

" You can call me just Mito it's to formal for you. I see it. What's this place?"

" Well if Demon and Hell's dirty slut would have a child which came out from shit and leftovers...that's his work office. So if you want life to your marriage let's get out fro here ."

" Who's there?" His voice made me hide behind Mito.

" What are you doing in my office?" He asked angry. I didn't know what to say clearly.

" I wished to see great Madara Uchiha in person. You who battle entire armies and killed uncountable Shinobi on battlefield. Seeing you is an honor." She bow and how wouldn't it be strange but this sweet words did work for some time. Before he get again shitty like.

" Leave this place, now."

" Hey Madara it's not like were are doing anything bad."

"I'm not talking to you , your not at your duties."

"Actually I'm!"

" What?"

" It's my new job for which I wish get some money. I'm guarding Mito-sama." This made anger in him , as he got some plan on his mind he chill out.

" You leave and with you I will talk later." This sound as my headchop is coming. Huh need meet Izu to say goodbye.

" Mito please fallow me now." I walked out closing door. Then throw garden at gate.

" I think you should get back to that man , he seems to not like when he can't control."

" But if I leave you-"

"Don't worry Akana I can walk by myself. And don't go lying to me again."

" What?"

" See you later." She left as I didn't make to ask about what lie. I rushed out to Madara's office. Even if brain was saying I have to listen , but body with fear were about to run away.

" So it ended this way?" He asked. I stood looking down. He walked by his table takings few footsteps closer.

" I guess."

" Do you know what that means?" I looked up.

" I need to get my baggage ?" This was strange to him.

" No , you made your work even better. Being her guardian gives you full access to that woman any time , and even if I ask you something you can do this ..." I didn't get idea.

" What? Weren't you gonna kill me?"

" No I'm very happy , you did something usefull for clan. " was strange to hear such a words from Uchiha Madara. He walked to close as I felt his hard breath .

" I wanted to ask..." This was scaring me.

" Where have you been at night?"

" Um I...it's difficult and hard question...yes..." This made him angry , he grabbed my left hand.

" Answer or I'll..."

" Okay okay it's just...I... Was at Tobiramas place." With this his face turned to dark as I only waited for hit from left. But it didn't came.

" That's a lie."

"What? Really? Huh fine then..." I sign relief.

" Izuna said other..." This again scare.

" What he said?"

" It doesn't matter just that...I told you to keep away from him..."

" Well I tried but-" as he puched me on couch at corner of room.

"But end up in bed?"

" Only technically ?" As he squeezed his hand bones wrenching it make mines get on alert.

" I better go now... Before I leave this room to morgue..."

" No be here. None needs you now..." He sit a away from me then lie on couch as his head was at my hips.

"What are you doing?"

"Keeping you away from my brother. Now be quite." I shut mount hand sit , as passed a couple of minutes I think about way of escape. He of course was in very uncomfortable place and none of 22 plans could work. I sign and put hands near him. Then by none having do anything touched his spiky hair , as it was not gentle as Izuna's. Seems Madara's hair hates themself. I giggle at it and he almost wake up. Then not knowing what to do so I won't get without my head I started to stroke his hair from face and hum something from what I remember mom. She was doing it to my little brother. He seemed to like it and slept more. I got tired and being a bit narcoleptic I fell to see a dream too.

* * *

Guess in my dreams...

I stood in middle of forest as some bird said.

"You will die! You will die!"

" Come here you shitty bird I'll show you who is going to die!" I shout as Madara walked out from shadow with evil glare.

" Weakling like you dares-"

"No no no , I just...hehe..."

"Silly answers won't help to you." Said Tobirama who appeared from nowhere.

" Hey it's not silly! I just need came up with something!"

" That's right! Smile and lie like me and you will become Hokage!" Said tree with Hashirama's face.

" What's with you then!? Uh I know it's just a dream...just a dream..."

" Really? Then it's better be." Said Madara as he was smiling at something. I looked at direction as there stood Izuna with someone.

" Izu who's she?'' He seeme to unnoticed me. I walked closer as the road and forest star to disappear.

" Finally this madness will end." To my horror a little dog appeared.

" You think in real world is better? Wake up Akane!"

" I'm Akana damn it!" I said as I open my eyes, I was on couch but as I felt a sleep I guess I slide down and...ups.

" Um..." I looked at person who's hand was around my torso. Madara who was sleeping like little devil seem to unnoticed me yet r it was his plan from star? Whatever I get that. We should be like this. And more over - Hashirama will hate me... I slept half day and didn't even remember about my team. I'm horrible. As this gave me some strength before him I try push away. Of course touching him in perfect body , which to my unluck but happiness was strong as rock. I sign.

" At least don't kill me for this..." I take Madara's cheek making his face turn into smile. It looked really silly as I guess from sound or pain he did awake. I hadn't notice and keeped fun.

" Damn it so funny!"

" Oh really?" As his lips spoke I let go and pushed him back , his hands lost grip and I was feeling freedom at least. But as always it end in different way.

" Get of me." I hissed angry as our nose were pointing at each other. He smirked as being on top was always his favourite. He sit on me very brutal way.

" I don't count you as woman so you can relax , I guess being touched by me was enough prize..." My head burns from strange ideas.

" WHAT?! You think that's something anyone would want as Prize!?"

" Other women only want that...Well of course your an strange one but..." He came closer again as I got alert on.

" You Don't like me?" More crazy question can't be asked!

" What you mean? I told that I love Izu and that if someone is with you it's tortune itself!"

" That I remember. But many says I'm no much difference , especially in some points." My face turn many colours of rainbow.

"Who says?"

" Girls that have been with Izu..."

" That's a lie Izu said he didn't-"

" And you believe him."

" I don't believe you Madara." As we glare serious at each other .

" Hm you can't really love my brother..." He seemed be upset by something.

" What do you mean? I love everything about him! And have nothing in common!" This seem to anger him.

" You don't know him that much as I do..."

" I don't but...we have things that we share only between us!"

" And what are they?" His hand touched my cheek as I got red.

" None of your business! And get off me! "

"You don't show respect so I won't. You never listen to commands so I guess I'll tame you like an dog."

" Hey I'm no dog and...I won't go asking someone like you."

" Why?"

" Because I don't respect you!" He seem getting angry again.

" Know that fear will always work on you..."

" And you should know that sometimes need brush your hair!" I cover mouth after it as this came out by accident.

" Hm you better listen to me or..."

" Or what? Again will go saying that gonna kill me? Take out my eyes!"

" it's not Woking so I'll simply go by that what your afraid off..." He trailed of as he take off his long sleeve shirt. Leaving me glare at his body. I close eyes and turn away.

" what is it? Being scare of chance that you will betray him , with this it will be easy..."

" No and get off me!" I wanted hit him but as he took my hand and hold to his chest. I think that it's bad and...it's so hard.

" Well now let's see yours."

" Hey don't touch me!" His hand slide under my shirt lifting it up a bit as bandages were seen now.

" Stop it! " I grabbed his hand and try twist out but it didn't work out. He stare serious as I shake shoulders as didn't knew what do more.

" What more you will try?" He smirked as it anger me. A bit more and I'll leave him with no descendants!

" Listen what you get from me? Even if you try scare me I'm not going give up on Izu!"

" I'm sure that he will think different soon..." He hold me for my chin and came in close range. I looked around if there was any item to kill him. Or at least knock out.

" For time it's no fun and get of me or I'll use something!"

"And what?" He smirked likening closer as I decide do something stupid.

" Maybe this!" I grabbed his face and kissed him , as he lose grin over me I bite his lower lip and jump back standing up. Getting out in hallway as it's last chance. Madara stand up cleaning tiny line of blood on his lips.

" Next time you won't get so easy..."

* * *

In hallway...

I'm with my freedom complex and something else rushed anywhere I could. Of course again gain hit , because people don't run ! Listen to your parents!

" Oww damn it! Hey carefull!" I shake my head as yet after Madara it was strange.

" Um? Akana-San I'm sorry just-"

" I'm sorry Isami no time. Need save flesh that I yet have on myself!" I run to my favourite and most secured place , for some time. I enter my room and jump on bed. Only now when I recreated all thing what I did in my mind I got head in pillow to scream for few times. As this is madness!

"I hate him and he hates me! Then how did it happen!?" I sign. Good that none one was here I guess. But my sensor power didn't much disappoint recently. Well alright , we're did go all that hate by distance hate hate... Better I have got into forest with stupid kids!

" Damn I'm going get crazy at here... Huh why even I get in shit so often , way more often than usual people!?" I sit and touched my lips as a tip of blood was on them. It's his...I manage hurt Madara! And now he has full reason to exterminate me.

" Why! Why me for Gods Sake!?" I took something that was lifting my mood from suicide one. I take old scrolls about legends and myths , and there was few about Uchiha history as none one was really interested in it anyway. I star reading after I calm myself and decide have cold shower as I got to much hot this day already.

" That was wonderful! After at morning I got on dirt it felt really shitty..." I walked in room with tower as searching for clean clothes , if damn maidens didn't forget about me again! I got to tired as it was late night , guess it was long sleep at Madara's office,remember that again made me burn as I got in bed to warm up. Well okay I'm fine this way to, what else go into hallways to have chance meet Madara this form? Or Izu so he feel shame about me... Nea better get calm dream about bing killed and tommorow morning get at forest to meet team! Yep that's all I need do! Um but...I think about Madara and how it end up like that , what with that strange asking and all stuff...ou well. Good night!

* * *

Hi readers I'm happy that someone does! Really I got a bit much romance in now chaps , so if you don't like it write. Also it's triple pairing so...she will be with everyone and none one haha! Review!


	11. Clear Sky and Dirty Earth

Thanks for review NightlyRowenTree!

* * *

Chapter 11 : Clear Sky and Dirty Earth

* * *

In Uchiha clan...

Perfect morning to lose your head. As I roll again in bed wanting make sure that I'm alone , sometimes. Then getting sleepy again but as I remember about forest I need force myself to stand up. I turned on back and watched the ceiling.

"Get up." My commands were hear in other rooms I guess but now facing by own laziness was the hardest battle!

" I need to go! I need!" I sit as at least manage do this. I watched over my room as to make sure that from none where won't come perfect athletic guy and take my all concentration away. I sign don't know from sadness or happiness as we woman are hard understandable?

" Huh I just wish kids will listen to me..." I stand up leaving towel in bed getting ready for say , clean my teeth and brush hair. Getting my underwear and search for bandages to cover myself in them much as possible , getting three layers for safety!

" Should I take something special for kids? Well only if we get along else I'll get tired of so no. Damn it it should thing how get out of here not getting next to Madara's office..." I was scared as can't even imagine what he might do to me , maybe ask Izu take his attention away? I put on my pants and long boots , getting middle sleeved shirt and a vest. Getting hair in bun and walking quietly to Izu room. Of course he was missing already and I turned to go by tips of shoes outside. Madara's room was near but I didn't felt his chakra , but I'm in so disturbed now that might be wrong and that scares me.

" Okay quietly anyone can get out , wait a second why I'm even talking to myself?" I stopped as hearing someone's footsteps make get me on alert. I jumped to ceiling and left the building fast as could. I jumped down from roof walking to forest. As I got in place , looking at three figures. Guess should I just appear or come somehow else. Don't wanting keep them for more time I jumped down.

" Um hello? I'm Akana Uchiha. From yesterday I'm your Sensei." Kids watched me.

" I'm Rei Uzumaki. Nice to meet you Sensei. Can ask?"

"Sure."

"Why you didn't come yesterday?"

"I had a lot importan things to do."

" Yeah like sleep..." Muttered Shin. He seemed Being very annoyed by all this.

"Um next ?"

" I'm Ogami Senju pleased to meet such a great Kunoichi!" At least someone isn't hating me much.

" It's nice to me too Ogami." I turned at last kid.

" I'm Shin Uchiha." He only said and turned away. I sign and they are going become Shinobi?

" Well I see that you don't like me much , but that has nothing to do with your training , first week I'll test you. Then if your enough prepared we will star intense training method. Okay who will show some Jutsu to me first." I of course had read about they abilities and weakness but I want see it by myself.

" I can Sensei." Ogami lift hand being a good kid. He walked a bit away getting ready for Jutsu perform. He made hand seals

"-" as it burned down few three's I got interest if he's having more Senju like elements. Next one came Rei she seemed be very good concentrate and quite skilled in chakra control. She used the Hand seals Tiger → Rabbit → Dog → Ram → Dragon.

" Futon: a Wind Cutter Jutsu!" As it wasn't that much strong Jutsu. But enough strong , not mines or some captains level but scare non ninja is possible.

" Now you Shin."

" I don't want."

" Alright because it's not my duty to force you. So what should we do... I know , does anyone knows how walk on water?" They watched in silence as I wave with hand to fallow , I got to river and stopped.

" Sensei you mean Water Surface Walking?" Asked Ogami.

" Yes that's it , so I know that you all manage climb the threes but not this , so I'm going to show and you learn in yourself." I took few steps on water. It wasn't that they haven't seen it but didn't knew how exactly do this.

"This training method is used to gain better chakra control. To do this, the user has to be emitting a constant stream of chakra from the bottom of the their feet and using the repellent force to walk across the water's surface. So go on I'll watch you." I walked off waiting for first of them to try. Rei walked closer looking at surface, she seemed to concentrate as taking a step worked. But her foots star to sink a bit. As she jumped on other place standing for moment and again star to sink , Ogami walked fastly too as he didn't keep long too. Only Shin seemed be annoyed by something but I didn't go into asking.

"You won't watch?" He asked when I was about to leave.

" I will from a far..." I disappeared as he walked closer looking into water. Then as Ogami laughed saying it's fun he try too. I in my case sit on tree branch and watch them. As someone appeared I sense and sign.

" What is it?"

" Just wanted make sure your fine , yesterday your chakra was in strange situation." Said Tobirama as he stood next to me. I think of good answer at least sometimes.

" Well I just... Got in some shit..."

" You often get." I roll my eyes at it.

"Seems Madara was in some anger too , you said something to him?"

" I did and guess he won't forget soon , but now I'm mito guardian so maybe he will have more things to do."

" Did you say her about your mission?"

" No I didn't and why?"

" Just that she will choose you wasn't at our plans. My brother decide make an evening for Uzumaki , and tell good news to all Village. So I believe you will come there."

" What me on evening? "

" Yes and you should dress up woman like sometimes..."

" Does that mean I'm now man like? At least not nerd like..." I giggle as he turned to go somewhere.

" I will say to brother your answer."

" What? Oh no..." He disappeared already as I heard laud shout and later laughing from river direction. Shin was all wet as he got out and was drying his shirt.

" How you manage to get wet? I guess you know how consentrate chakra?"

" I do it's just...ou forget it..." He walked back to village as I looked at others two.

" Rei seems you understood how it goes and you Ogami...are just lucky..." As his control was worsen than Shins but he was having greater amout of chakra. Maybe it was reason Shin didn't make it. I sign.

" Well team or what is left of it now , I need go find our fellow member so have free time. Train or do whatever you want we meet tomorrow here. See ya!" I turned and disappeared as seeking Shin chakra was easy. Walking back to my clan I of course forgot few things. Mostly many and of course about Madara. How wouldn't it be strange. I stopped before room of Shins family apartments.

" Hello is anyone here?" I didn't knew what else ask.

" I don't need any pity of you." I opened the door walking in. He was sitting at window looking down on Konoha streets.

" Why pity? I came say about your problem. You don't get much chakra so it's harder to push up for longer time."

" That means I'm weakling my dad says it often." I think what should I say , agree? Support by making some story?

" You see not all Shinobi are having great chakra even I don't! It's just that you need practise and find your best skill. In time I can help you gain your maximum of chakra but it will be hard , I admin Shin that not all are born as true Uchiha's." This seemed have some effect.

" You talk this because you have too..."

" No I don't ! I didn't even want take any team! We all do something for ourself , but if you ask I'll make myself do something for you and yours future. There soon will become changes and if you have power you can help out."

" In what?"

" Building better life here. Protecting people , doing things we all require."

" I guess it's true , so. What you want for it?"

" What?"

" Well usualy we do to get something , so what's your price?" This made it sound quite strange.

" I guess information if you get know anything about clan from your dad. He yet seems to be ones of Madaras favourite."

" And as I know your last one, he doesn't even you as captain let go on meetings."

" Yeah I know..."

" And you were going lecture me? Let's see then were it takes us!" He got all better and yet was wet.

" I better change , then Sensei we have training tomorrow."

" Of course I said to others too already."

" It's fine even if...huh..."

" Okay I go so get changed Shin."

" Alright Sensei." I walked out closing door. As wanting get to my room and forgetting about danger as I pass office chill went down spine.

" Akana come in." I stooped taking a gulp, as I open door and watched him.

"Um...but I didn't need anything...so I better-"

" No no it's fine come in anytime you like..." He was toying and it was scaring me. I can try run away but where? To Senju? Yeah right like they are just waiting with open hands. At Izu room? Next room to monsters isn't safe at all.

" You heard about what Hokage is planing?" He asked like I can read his mind.

" Ou yes I did it's wonderful!" He got confused.

" Are you sure?"

" I think so..." I got that we both don't understand each other.

" Well having agree to give Uzushiogakure our lands isn't good at all..."

" Ou yes yes it's bad..." He I guess thinks I'm crazy. But as he keep distance it was easy to breath and talk. I don't want have problems.

" Also Hashirama asked me to discuss with Tsuchikage about lands of west. And I need some one to go with me."

" It's very good I believe you won't make it out alive." Again my mouth says something on it self. As Madara watch me and didn't say anything else so I got scared.

" What is it?"

" I was about to ask you for this."

"Why not Izu? Or anyone else on this planet?!"

" My brother is on another mission now ,also leave you here wouldn't be polite and secure." He just screw my own meaning to myself. And well yes this isn't something that I wish for.

" Um no I won't go , it's not like you can force me."

" You wonna try?"

" It's bigger chance to see and flying fish , catch her ,eat it and poop talking shit! So no I won't go and you won't force me!"

* * *

Ten Minutes later...

" Bastard let me go!" I shout as hold for door to him won't be able take me anywhere. He keeped as taking me for bag pack.

" I told you to go with me , that's an order."

" Then screw it! I won't obey you insane bastard!" he let go bag pack and took for leg. Taking a step and it was more than enough to throw me into his room. I hit at wall and fall down. I grabbed for head as it hurted.

''Damn it hurts! I hate you! And I won't go anywhere with someone like you!'' he walked to wardrobe and took something out. I watched as he took off his shirt.

''What are you doing? '' I turned away still holding for head.

'' What is it?''

''You even ask? You do it on purpose! Why you took off shirt?''

''Because I will change and take on battle form. You will too.''

''What? no... I won't...''

''If you won't then I'll take your clothes off and on by my hands.'' As I removed hands seeing to perfect body and eyes watching me.

''I won't go with you anywhere! That's final!'' He put down armor and walked close to me.

'' You want me talk with Izuna about time we spend together?'' he touched my cheek and travel to lips.

'' Why? You said that I'm not interesting to you as woman?''

''You aren't but I'm going ruin your relashionship with my brother.''

''Why?''

''You dont deserve him...'' I watch him serious.

''Can I try change your opinion?'' He stood up walking and taking on shirt long sleeved under armor.

''Maybe...come here.''He command as I did so. He stood as I understood that he wants me take his Armor on. So I did it. Connect and tie with all it needed.

''I think we are going on diplomatic mission?''

''It's just to be sure. And you won't put armor?''

''I never put armor Madara , it's heavy!''

''That's doesn't mean you don't have it. Get it on.''

''But-''

''That's and order.''

''Fine!'' I agree only for chance to escape , but he started walking after me.

''Um where are you going?''

''After you , to help you put it on.''

''Stop it! It's strange and don't come into my room!''

''You didn't seem to think much when you enter Men Bath.''

''That's different!'' I got all angry. I enter and try close door but he stopped as I turned and open wardrobe.

''Leave!''

''No.'' I sign as there wasn't anything what will change him. Take out pieces of armor for legs and hands , as wear heavy chest armour wasn't my style. I use my swift release to travel or jump big or short distance. So having any heavy armor is making me slower and useless. I don't even have idea why Madara want me go with him.

" Where is main part?" He asked me.

" I don't have it." This seem anger him , but then he casualy walked and sit on my bed.

" Dress up , I'll wait."

" Like you wouldn't." I turned and star putting them off , some of them were with sratchees from battle with Senju. I looked at one that I get from Tobirama. While taking it on I remember that man I like hurted one I love. It was making me be in hard situation. Should I shout out at Tobirama so he won't be nice with me or maybe ask Hashirama?

" Ready?" Asked Madara as my mind of love fly away.

" Yes I'm but I don't want go with you." He stare then walked by side taking my bag and putting in to my hands.

" You go with me. Because I command. If you become stronger and take leadership then I'm fine with you challenge me and win." I sign as this is mission impossible.

"Okay but stop thinking of me strangely!" He didn't say anything as we walk out from clan.

* * *

.In many many many boring hours later as we get some village...

" It's late." He said as it was first words since we leave Konoha.

" I see." My answer didn't show any liking to this choice.

" We will stay here as meeting will be tomorrow." I walked after him in town. There was few big hotels but we didn't enter them. He walked to small and kind of not fitting for leader of clan.

" Why this one? I think you will want everyone to lick your ass?"

" Say more time words like this and you will sleep on roof , I'll make sure." I murrmed evil. All this commanding is angering me. As we walked inside and it wasn't that good , no really even when I was little and we travel with mom and dad. She just couldn't let us stay in place like this.

" Good evening! What would you and your pretty girlfriend like?" Asked woman from reception. An lighting shock went throw me because of her words.

"We need a good room. Please offer us and don't keep waiting." Said Madara.

" Of caurse! Sign here please." I looked around as there was bath outside , getting bad feeling about all this. After woman gave us number 9 I was walking after leader.

" Seems it ours. " he open and walk in , being on mission all we have is our bag , stuff on us and power. So actually it's true that we don't need much but...

" Why here is only one and double bed?" I ask with anger.

" I don't know and it doesn't matter."

" What do you mean!? I don't want sleep on same bed with you , I'll go asking her for another bed."

" No you don't. With this ill finally do that for what we came here." I gasped as he took me into his lap staring at eyes. Our lips were touching as my boobs press to his chest. This made me scared but I was all angry and powered yeti.

" Let me go !"

" Then answer my questions." I watch him as I sign because I have no other choice much.

" Fine."

" Did you listen to what I ask you about my brother?"

" Well...no."

" Did you spend night with Tobirama to anger my brother?"

" No I-"

" Did you lie and trick him so get involved in sexual actions with him?"

" No." I blush. He watched with black and scary eyes. I didn't knew what will he do now. As this was strange he just stand up and waited for something.

" Take it off."

" What!?"

" Armor. Take it off me." I fast star taking as he had terror filled voice. Showing me that I'll get fucking n bad situation if disobey. I don't know what he will do to me next , but by all guessing it will be something horrible.

Thanks for reading review guys.


	12. Onyx can shine in darkness

Again thanks for review my favourite reader!

* * *

Chapter 12 : Onyx can shine in darkness

* * *

Somewhere...

Izuna jumped down as he walked to person who was injured and couldn't move more.

" Tell me where are they?" He asked as his katana was near neck of man. He gulped as Izuna cut tiny scar on his cheek.

" Answer."

" They went to Kirigakure...I don't know more..." Tears of man made Izuna roll his eyes.

" Fine at least you seem to tell true... Not like your friends." He turned a bit his head as there was lots of bodies. Many cutted and with kunai's in them. Man sobbed being on his knee. Izuna turned to walk away.

" I'm in hurry so I don't care about you anymore..."

" Thank you...I-"

"But that doesn't mean you will live." He turned cutting mans head off. As he walked away he stop. Behind him was many dead people of this village and ninja. He norrowed his eyes as star perform Jutsu.

" Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction." He created massive stream of intense flames sending them to village buildings and people who yet were in agony. As they screams made the flames stronger. He ended the Jutsu and turned to leave. Village burned to ashes all night until there was nothing left. Izuna walked in forest as this lame mission gives my his brother was ended. Since they talk. Maybe he deserve to get missions like sign from remembering what happen.

* * *

At Madara's office...

Izuna walked in Madara's office quite angry.

" Nii-San what did you do with Akana?" He asked as Madara yet glare at papers and stuff.

" What do you mean?"

" I mean she's sad and scared of you, I asked you to stop trying take her under yours fear."

" I'm not trying much , and her fear is only hers problem. Also it shows that she's weak."

" No that she's more human than us." This made him watch at his younger brother.

" What you again star Izuna. You had many woman , and I didn't go saying anything about them but..."

" But for some reason when I meet her you do everything to apart us."

" That's for yours safety."

" Nonesense nii-San. I understand that you fear losing me. But believe it's not something because of which I would leave you. "

" That's right! Because we have only us."

" I want to change it...as time goes we...we live brother and...I got tired of this fights..."

" Tired?" Asked Madara as he norrowed his eyes.

" It's just...I would like to try leave battlefield and keep more myself in village."

" More with her?"

" And what if yes!?" Madara stand up walking to him.

" Izuna she's not suitable for you."

"Why brother? Because she's half blooded? Her chakra isn't so great? Or she just angers you?"

" Some points are right some no but yet main is that she is toying with you..."

" That's a lie , we love eatch other..."

" I wouldn't say the same. Tobirama thinks familiar..." As Izuna squeeze his fist this made Madara happy.

" I have a mission for you...only for you." He gives to Izuna papers about information gather. Where are the points and what to do in Uchiha methods. Izuna took and was about to leave.

" Brother?"

" Yes Izuna?" He asked as got back to work.

" Protect her." He left as Madara's eyes watch his shadow leaving. Then got back to work. Protect her...that worthless girl? What he sees in her!? Madara sign as he remember what asked Hashirama. That Konoha needs to talk with Tsuchikage helpers about new plans. But it's good that he asked him , he will force them give up on everything and leave lands to Konoha.

* * *

In some Village...

I walked down stairs to manager of this hole in earth. As throw hallway were heard many strange sounds and some weren't good. I sign as such a place was chosen to stay by Madara...why? Of course he and his monster strength will sure make that he isn't someone they can take on. While I'm different story , I just believe he won't go letting himself to much or I'll. I squeezed my hand and stopped before reception. Behind was door were light was turned on. I knew it's not much good idea but never mind!

" Excuse me? Is anyone here?" I asked as took step in some room. A young guy was sitting at table reading some book , the woman was missing.

" My mother will come in few minutes please wait by reception." He said on automatic not even taking off his book eyes.

" Um maybe you can help me?" As from first his answer he understood that I won't go. He sign and stand up while I think how rude they treat they guests.

" What do you need? If your having standard room there is everything that you order."

" I understand what kind of butt hole I got but yet, I want one more bed. Or just give me mattress so I won't need sleep on floor." His glare didn't change as it remind of Madara in some ways.

" What is your room number?"

" Huh 9 I guess..." He turned and took some book look at few more pages as I waited.

" In yours room already is double bed. Why you ask-"

" That is not your business why I ask! Just give me damn mattress!" This was to much I guess.

" Excuse me but we can't afford to give you a mattress. Please use our bed and have a nice evening." Again automatic words. As same moment came woman. She seem wanting tell to her son something but as I was there she shut her mouth and smile.

" Yes young lady from 9 room. You have any problem?"

" I need an mattress." I repeat as it seem to anger the guy. Woman keep the smile.

" I'm sorry but we can't afford-"

" If I will pay you?" This asking was more correct , and why I didn't it at the star?

"But miss your having a double bed with such a handsome young man , why you want to seperate yourself from him?" This sound like I'm evil one of us.

" Because it's not right. He's my beloved ones brother. And goes angering me." I don't know why I even said this.

" Ou how interesting , an love wheel!" She seemed be more happy than when we gave her money.

" Huh isn't there any other rooms?"

" Free ones no." Woman seem to be not on my side. I mutter few curses on her and left. As there wasn't any point to continue. I stopped before door of Our room in this cursed hotel.

" Well?" Asked Madara as he was sitting on couch in tiny room. Reading some shitty stuff about clan and missions.

" You really care?"

" Your right, I don't." He didn't even take a lot while I wanted try out they bath here. Cause damn it I'm not going into shower near him! Better cut me in half now!

" Where are you going now?"

" Hm I travel for about 6 hours , it's late and am angry,dirty and a bit disturbed by everything. So where do you think I will go?" He as I could guess didn't answer. I then take towel and was about to leave.

" Where-"

"IN TO BATH DAMN IT YOU MADARA!" I hit the door enough hard to some cracks appear on them as he did annoy me , not only I do answer but he keeps ignoring me like some low animal. I don't want think of him anymore now. I took few steps stairs as hearing the hotel woman talk angry and rushing up I hide at some room. Not mention that it was funny. As everything cool down I walked to only bath they had , the water itself wasn't good or more correct clean but I wasn't burning with idea of come back now and sit in silence for hours. Madara seem be busy so I'll enjoy this at least. In bath was some girl. She was younger than me but yet not teen. I took off clothes getting them in bath box. As I got in water sudden relaxing feeling surround me. Guess you manage take all you wish when near you is Madara. As he even nightmares turn worser. And girl seeing me walked out , hey it's not like I'm friend of the world and will go talking to everyone. I want spend some time to fulfill my own desires. I think where could Madara send Izuna and why he took me? It's not like go on diplomatic mission is hard right? Guess he will try use gentjutsu and take everything out what I think about Izu.

" Ha! Try much as you want Madara but I won't give up! That's something we all Uchiha have in common!" Don't know why even I shout saying it. But I lie down and relax. I'm in same place enough , if think some ideas then. While I'm with evil scary brother of Izu none one would harm me except for himself. Yep that's the spirit to kill me with my mindblow. I closed eyes to rest them as didn't knew if I will even get some sleep tonight. I'm not going to lose alert and let him touch me! It's not like I wish anything what I had in mind , it's just my xxx stories! My daydreams about crazy sexy guys! Any fan girl does it! Yet he hates me and I know it. Or else he wouldn't be so caring why Izu likes me. I sign as more I think about it then more I wish see Izu. As wind star blow stronger I got and take bath type kimono even if it was some short style. I didn't like it but none having anything else walked back to room and hide from everyone who were coming my way. Reaching our room again taking deep breath in strength gain.

" Madara we will go at morning?" I try make it look more usual than my last shout. He was yet watching papers as now he took a look at me. I got quite uncomfortable and walked to my back for anything more closed but there was stuff only for battle form. So guess will need spend night in this thing.

" Yes I will wake you up."

" What makes you think I won't wake up more early?"

" Because I can clearly see throw people and who they really are."

" Oh really? Well then say something about me more?" I watched him angry as he put down papers collecting them and getting back in bag. Then walking to bathroom as I wish he didn't leave that room , maybe I should break off the handle? I got at right side of bed and cover myself up , guess if I struggle a lot I might sleep over both sides. As it sometimes happen with Izu. But he never said a thing cause he loves me. I smiled to myself and hug pillow. It was soft and relaxing. Wishing this silence to never end. Guess my closed eyes gave me some sleep as next thing I got was that someone got in bed to.

" Izu?" For some reason I asked as answer scare my grandchildren.

"No. And give me blanket."

" No. And don't ask again or you are an idiot." I struggle getting walk of blanket to protect from danger behind it. And yet he did annoy me like hell. Yes I know he's hot and all that stuff but I love Izu. Izu Izu he's my only one.

" If you continue to mutter something by your nose I can suggest that you will lose grip over blanket."

" I told you to shut up and disappear! It's not like I wish to sleep with you in one bed! I went even asking for mattress but they didn't gave me."

" This sound like its my fault?"

" At some point it is! Why you even took me on this mission!? You can't talk with others if you don't joke on me?"

" No that's not it..." As this made me curious.

" Then...then what is it? You hate me and I dislike you deeply. Then why put more oil into fire? I understand all that hate towards weakling like me but yet we both have one in common except for strange Uchiha trails."

" What is it then?" Like he doesn't know.

" We both love Izuna. And both don't want hurt him."

" You don't understand brotherhood. It's different than your sexual attachment."

" Stop saying this type of words and no I too had brother and sister and..." I shut and closed eyes. I wasn't willing to continue as he seem to have some feelings yet if he shut up.

" You know Hashirama tell me should those clans you asked." This made me boil up.

" Don't star like him! You don't understand it and-"

" I agree to gather information." This made me turn to face my danger breaking the wall.

" What!?"

" It's not like I don't know who they are but your goal is just an suicide. And it will bring lost shame on Uchiha."

" But?''

" But I think if you manage to fulfill it. You will show to yourself that your really are shinobi , and even if I don't have same feeling for revenge to Hashirama or Senju. No I don't understand clearly this motivation but it's not me who has to stop you. Even if Izuna asked me to not let you gain information. But if this will ruin his affection to you , then I'll be more than happy."

" Your a real bastard Madara but thanks then." I sign as thinking about my revenge now turns to be more clear. I will yet need gather time to do this , and power. Guess mines is great but not enough to clean up entire clan.

" Madara." I ask him. As he was with closed eye and hands under crazy hair.

" What?"

" Hm how you got your Mangekyou Sharingan?" He thinked for answer not showing any signs or moves.

" You need to kill a lot people."

" I did that since childhood. What else?"

" Else?"

" Well Izu doesn't speaks of it too much , as to me it's strange."

" I order him to not speak about power of our eyes."

" But guess you couldn't order yourself?" He gave me some strange look.

" Guess same goes for your blue giant? Don't remember even what myth creature it remind , or God... Yeah it's Susanno . Fitting name!"

" Susanno? What it means?"

" As I remember from old stories gramma was telling a it's name of Battle God."

" Then it really fits Uchiha power."

" And what if I manage awake such a power?"

" It's not that easy and if you do..." He didn't finish the sentence as many ideas appeared in my mind staring that he will kill me ,and finishing that I'll lose my eyes huh. I took deep breath in , she needs to relax and calm down , I NEED! Not mention that he's not invisible and I did stare some time but getting bad felling about it turn around and cover up. Guess it will be better if I don't turn around again.

* * *

thanks my new fav! I love you guys! Someone does read this!


	13. God Might Know

Thanks for review!

* * *

Chapter 13: God Might Know

* * *

At night...

I roll in bed as feeling strong hand around my waist wasn't right. It wasn't new home so... Guess it might have been the same hotel we stay. I turned a bit seeing sleeping demon on my side. He moved so space between us got smaller , I felt warm of his body and breathing on my neck. Can't say that it's not enjoyable but he yet is most dangerous person I ever met! And on the other hand I got myself and wanted to wake him up. As all that stuff about me being not serious is silly. I try poke him but he pressed me closer and murmured something. I watched his body as it was yet different from Izu. He was having less scars and more perfect to me. But sayings that Madara is crazy about training is true , my fat belly would take a hit from meteor. But he wouldn't be so strong chakra having in weak body. I gently touched one deep scar on his right shoulder going down to chest. As I remember this one he got from teens age when fighter Hashirama. It's not like I was very addicted at that age to them I was living with gradma and having my duties. With tips of fingers traveling to another's , understanding that Izuna has only one big. Which can only mean he's more wound able that I think. I should turn myself stronger to help him more. And ahh! Damn it I did forget that now I have a team. Of stupid brats! Like they don't have parents ,I didn't and now see me! Well yeah sleeping in same bed with leader isn't a good argument. As I was to much in my thoughts and didn't felt that hand hugging had made its way to my back later on shoulder.

" What?" I ask as he turned me under himself holding for hands. I gasp as this was less than what I might aspect, seriously guys.

" Um Madara what are you doing?" I ask polite as only it yet keeps me from hitting him. And no shouting isn't my goal as it's shameful for kunoichi. He moved my neck then down as he again was peaceful. An reflec I guess , I turned wanting not get again in something like this , non even mention that all I did stare that he's not having anything on himself and huh damn it! I have to many dirty mind about him. Okay it's fine if none one knows about it as all I have in my head will die with me. On battlefield defending Konoha or saving Mito. That's reasons I live , well I can give up for students as yet those kids might mean something to me in future , because they are the future. I smiled to myself but suddenly got scared as hand travel under blanket up to my leg on mines belly. Don't know should I hit him or take more blanket away. While I was thinking of choice he made his way to kimono best and untied it getting spread open so my twins can come out. I waved had instant hitting Madaras right cheek. He cover it with same hand he touched me , mostly. Watching like its me who's mad here.

" What's wrong with you?" He asked like I was the one touching him , well was but none got ashamed. I grab more blanket and keep the distance away.

" Your dirty hand allows you to much! You see as warrior but with not naked ass! What are you doing then!" I reunderstand meaning of my words. As it sound quite stupid.

" What do you mean?" Like he didn't understand.

" You just untied my only clothe here, I'm not going on that! You won't force me or scare!"

" I did manage earlier."

" Hey don't go saying things you will regret."

" I regret many things , one of them is that you manage survive after battle with Tobirama, say what did really happen? How much you did so he leave you without having many sckraches?" This made me angry as I pit him down getting on top and with one hand pointing at his chest while with other yet closing my shame.

" Don't go saying it! You know it's not true and don't believe that I win." His serious and smiling face made me feel bad about this.

" True? I believe that you had been with him not once since then. And I have many information about your secret meetings in many places..."

" What? How you know that..." I stare as I don't know what should I do. He smirked.

" If you would be near me I would take your friendship with Izuna more likely..." He grabbed my shoulders rolling me aside getting himself on top. As I lost holding for only piece of clothe revealing my shame. I was scared to do something as over power him I just couldn't. I closed eyes and wish it was a bad dream. He likened closer to my ear as his right hand takes my tit.

" You know...we can still fix it..." I turned as he kissed me deeply , letting his hands travel down my body , playing with my nippels and enjoying taste of my lips. I turned so he stopped.

" Don't star this again. You got in some really unusual places meeting me , and yet you don't seem fight back much..." He removed my hair behind ear. I still was in froze mode so didn't manage do anything. As he let his hands to much I couldn't keep and grabbed him for his hand stopping from it.

" Listen I love Izu and I really dislike you , like at all. So don't touch me." I stare at his dark eyes as nothing much change. His another hand grabbed my shoulder pressing me to bed strongly as my grip if it can be called like that got weaker.

" Love him you say!? Don't go this bullshit when you with me! He asked me to protect you! I'll ashamed you that much , so you won't wish ever to meet Izuna! Only me." This couldn't get worse I wonder.

" And as for now...calm down..." He whisper as everything seem get blurry like in water. I turned my heavy head as control over my body I was losing. Could guess it was an gentjutsu , as this was really shameful. I felt his hand slide down from my chest to my belly as with another he turned my chin to face him. I consentrate with closed eyes what can I do that he can't. Of course my readers wish see hentai here now but it's true that I had many dirty wishes about Madara. But Izu is my life , I would never cheat or hurt him. That's final. For moment getting control over my chakra was more than enough , I squeezed my fist and got ready for a hit , hard hit.

" Swift release: Dragons fist!" I smash it at his chest enough strong to send at wall of end at room. To him in was surprise full as he didn't wait for a hit. I lift up covering with blanket as shame didn't eat Madara at all.

" Your right I did meet with Tobirama not once. But it's up to you to what believe, if I said that Izu is more important to me then it is. Also you never think of most important thing about me." He stood up as the hit was strong enough to smash him from balance.

" What thing?"

" I'm not a woman. I'm an Shinobi. Damn it I like cutting people guts and never spare them to live! Even joke so much racist jokes that it's me who is worser than you! I'm so much lame and weak that don't understand...why does Izuna loves me..." He watched as I sit down and cover. Seems now we had full talk from both sides. I see as tiny line of blood appear on his chest. He turned and walked to bathroom with these words.

"I will remember what you said now...and as this hit , you will not get any payment for this month."

" WHAT!? No I...huh..." I sign sadly as I need money damn it. I turned in bed hugging pillow , wishing that from none where will appear Izu and comfort me. He can do it .At least I manage stop Madaras hands and show his pride place in ass. Yeah! But seems he will now asign me only on suicide missions. That's bad point but what can I do. I'm a woman with warriors spirit and I just can't give up! Also my body belongs only to Izu and I wouldn't chose anything other even his own evil clone. I closed eyes wanting catch some sleep as it was deep night yet , my grandma always said to be strong you need eat, sleep and poop!

" Goodnight to myself..." I wisper as its true , needing to have night without any more insidents but it's not like I can see future.

* * *

Same night as like it can end peacefull...

I felt warm hand around me as this piss me off. Turning fast and angry to face person who interrupt my great dreams! Where I become leader and destroy the world! Bohahaha! But intruder was someone who I didn't mean to see.

" Um Izu? How or why you are here?" He liened closer kissing me softly. Sensing his chakra was more than enough to be happy and kiss back. Maybe fate does loves me sometimes as clear mind don't.

" I came to you. You were angry?" He asked like something had heard from Madara and maybe not. I sign. How the hell should I explain to my love that his brother is over attractive beast and was trying to rape be. Yeah trying but didn't manage.

" Izu I...it was all Madara! He did that and I stopped I..." Understanding mean less of my words I stopped , for some reason Izu didn't get angry or anything he was having sweet smile and wonderful body as always. How pervert it wouldn't sound but him being so close and me being naked push some dirty mind to me. I hugged him around neck as he seem to like it, I pressed my body to his felling warm and safe. He watched as then he come closer intend to kiss me. I of cause did allow it. But in sudden moment voice which I wish to not hear disturb us.

" Hey wake up..." I open eyes seeing Madara fully dressed in armour and ready for anything. Guess anything except me.

" Go away...I want sleep more..."

" Alright you will need to pay for hotel after 10minutes if we don't leave." From this I jump up rushing into bathroom , getting some stuff on and running like crazy to dress up fast. As Madara just stood and watched it didn't make better.

" Are you ready?" He asked like I was sitting all time. Damn it in this rush I didn't even brush teeth.

" Do I look like I'm ready?"

" You want me to answer?" He seem having something dirty well me to.

" Um no. Alright when we meet the iwagakures ninja?"

" At afternoon in old temple , more than hour away from here." His voice was making me feel strange. I don't know why.

" Okay I come down in minute , can you please leave me alone?" He watched as then walked away , leaving only sound of foot steps which make everything more clear and easy. I sit on bed wanting to forget what happen yesterday same trying to take myself under control as some desire did appear again. I sign wishing get back to Konoha faster. I also have mission , protect my lady and train those kids. Damn it and now I'm like some creepy teen can't hold myself. More over after night , he...seems to be serious about what I said. Guess it's better if he will hate me then. Walking down and wanting to seek the end of mission faster than a speed of light. I see him finish talking with reception woman. I walked out looking at clear morning sky , it was yet early. Usually I don't like getting up so early. He came out and walked some direction I of course take my way after him. Walking next to him in silence. It past more than 20 minutes I guess as then we stopped seeing Forging ways. He was thinking while I remember that Tobirama tell me something about it.

" We need go left. " I said with no more sound. He didn't answer and watched.

" So?Where will we go?" He seem think yet as I was getting bored. So started walking left as I clearly remember that Tobirama tell me about last meeting in that place. There was his mission once , or maybe I'm forgot something. He started walking after me with no sound. Wish after we get back it will be better.

* * *

thanks for reading!


	14. Lighting will hit you only thrice!

Hi all sorry for keeping just was having problems home.

* * *

Chapter 14 : Lighting will hit you only thrice!

* * *

In somewhere...

I stood watching the strange cave , getting feeling that it's bad idea go down.

" I'm not going there." I repeat as Madara didn't seem to hear first two times. All this situation reminds me of my parents when we travel. Old good times , but again full of sorrow and evil reality. Madara stood watching the cave.

" What do you feel?" He asked as I even being angry got to my senses and felt.

" There are two hiding chakras, one sensor but he seems to unnoticed me yet. Other is way weaker but having potential." As words when I from chakra can see people more clear than glass were terrifying to Madara and making him feel pride. I of course took few steps back.

" Fourth time I say I'm not going down there. I feel to much bad about this."

" And if I will force you ? Will you feel better?" As after his smirk I got on rock nearby and sit.

" You can go and deal with things while I will wait right here, I promise."

" Should I believe you?"

" Why not? Izu does." This made him narrow eyes at evil glare which might have just send me on another guillotine. Guess that's my fate after all. He turned and walked down stairs. Passed few minutes as then it turned in ten and more. I only guessed if he's fine as his chakra was normal. As then the cave with all mountain started to tremble making giant rocks try kill me for Madara. I jumped down before entrance shouting for him but feeling his chakra to deep. Sign as I didn't want go there but for safety of my leader I need. Just as I enter early felt unpleasant feeling. Taking faster step and stopping before blue light. As I turned I see strange power that surrounded Madara. I remember this being that power from Mangekyou Sharingan. He was surrounded by bones which protect him , I see that it was having more correct inside form. Of course while I stood rocks started fall nearby as it ended almost killing me again. I looked further seeing two ninja from another village , one from them was sensor as I felt that he was strong , but real monster stood nearby.

" Hey Madara we should get out now!" As this wasn't peacefull Rock fall and yes as being main hero I should get hit.

" No we hadn't done things yet. " I didn't get his meanings as taking to his side steps were mistake , I looked up seeing well hell huge rock fall. I'm no idiot and was about jump back but someone decide be good cop today. As I open eyes feeling strange warm around me. I looked around as blue skeleton was surrounding me and someone on me.

" What are you doing!?" My confines fly out as Madara was pressing me quite brutal way to himself.

"You might get hurt and I as leader need take care of you." I stare with poker face.

" I would prefer be crushed..." I sign as two ninja already disappeared.

" They got away..." He mutter.

" I wish do the same..." I sign as he yet stood having me to close to himself.

" I guessed it diplomatic mission? Then why everything started to break like really?" I walked stairs up as my fear was near and yet blue light was protecting.

" I won't answer you." I roll my eyes as this was usual. He of course would keep his ideal Uchiha image. I looked at my poor bag which was um how say it more delicate , crushed by giant boulders. Now I don't have anything that is possible to eat or anything...

" You should have watched our bags." Was his only comment on that.

" Hey it's not my fault! It was you who started to destroy mountain! So it's yours fault that we have no human food or even water with money!" I turned as this was getting annoying again blaming me for everything.

" Fine then we will get to Konoha anyway."

" What!? No no I need to eat something in about 3 hours everyday! I'll get hungry and won't have any power to walk then strange ideas will get me about you being grilled!" All this seem to not surprise him as usual.

" Okay then you have any idea where we can go getting all you want?" This made me think seriously. Where can I get a soft separated bed , lots food and more over normal bath. Yes!

" We can go to Honey land! Princess Suzumebachi is my friend!" This was strange but at least something.

"Are you sure?"

" Well if we go east side by forest , we should get by they country side. Further I'll remember the way to capital." He watched the forest like thinking of few others ways to have safe trip , but safe guess was different for him. I in that time search for any stuff that could be useful under rocks. He then turned and as I only manage gasp in moment before some hand grabbed by shoulder and dragged me into forest. I manage dodge stupid stick and pushed him aside so I would go on my own. Even if my partner annoys me.

* * *

Few hours later...

" I can't walk anymore I'm tired!"

" And what you wish me do about it?! Just stop this nonesense and continue , we aren't so far already..."

" You said the same hours ago...huuuu I want home..." I continue to annoy Madara as it was working , he I believe will never take me again on mission while I will win in personal score for being better than him! As all this idea disappeared with lighting flash above us. As soon rain started splash everything's making us search for any cover. Getting ourself in half cave. I shakes head as hair were wet just like clothes and shoes making that dirty feeling. Sitting on some rock and taking from bag something to change in.

" Turn away or you will regret."

" Yesterday you sleep in same bed with me and yet have some problems?"

" T.U.R.N A.W.A.Y."He did watching the forest under the rain. I was focus all the time getting shirt with armour pieces got some trouble but shorts and shoes faster. Then getting middle sleeve length shirt and pants to get me warm up. I didn't had other shoes so just dry same ones much as possible from water. As I then hear strange strach watching Madara. Who was trying to get off his armour. I walked over hitting by his hand as all he was making were getting him worser. Took it off and put next to his bag. He watched with um quite strange look.

" What is it?"

" Nothing just..." I again got back trying get my shoes dry. He sit on rock watching my stupid actions as lame second plot comedy movie. I sign at least living it to winds luck to make them not so uncomfortable at time when rain ends. I sit now having nothing else to do than annoy Madara but he manage do it faster.

" I wanted ask Izuna about it , but you might be more easy..." He star as I felt bad about this.

" Um if it's not about Senju or Lady Mito I guess it's fine..."

" Alright then , when you had sex with my brother you watch yourself or you didn't?" To big hit from front just came splashing my mind harder than thousands of earthshakes. I turned red and angry same time.

" What kind of questions you ask now!? It's...it's..." I turned away. He didn't seem to be ashamed of anything just like always had his bored look on his face. I signed as it was annoying me now. Why did he ask such a thing.

" It's not like I should answer you. You are-"

" An relative if that kind of thing happens so I would like watch more careful with who my brother wants mix our blood." All this made me feel like being dirty monster here trying to rape pure princess.

" I mean if it bothers you so much talk with Izu!"

" It will not be his fault if that happens..."

" Fault? Do you compare your brother the same way?"

" Of cause I don't, but you on the other hand is different story..." I stood up being angry.

" You know you should stop this...I don't want be here anymore!" I rushed outside running into forest. I didn't lost sign at first of his chakra but guess tears of being amuse to both Madara and Izu was killing me. I sit down on cold mud. Getting my clean clothes become the same that previous. Damn Madara like I must say what I do with Izu at any time. I'm so tired of this...all this I guess... Rain made me more and more wet until I was like underwater. After I cry a lot getting runny nose and hot red cheeks. With of course more dramatic red eyes with dark circles around. Getting more horrible would be if I meet some beast except one with already hurt me. I looked up as sky only was getting darker , lighting was hitting making that wonderful sound which I always so loved.

" Guess being between Uchiha brothers feels something like this... Or at least stand in one of they ways." I got up searching for Madaras chakra to get back , cause IM SO COLD! To my surprise it was strange as the rain was getting me weak or I just couldn't focus anymore. Anyway I walked back same way I came , that's smartest idea I came up. So after few more minutes of walk , seeing same cave I glared thinking what will he say now? Maybe he will just ignore me as usual. That would be more easy , but as lighting hit Earth just before me getting me under shock and losing balance and making fall on ground.

* * *

Thanks for reading - here's a tip : More Chapters - Less Letters OK?


	15. Five Echos

Hello! Don't be angry at me! T_T

* * *

Chapter 15: Fives Echos

* * *

Same evening later...

I tremble as it was still cold. Few drops of water on my face made me open my eyes. I sit looking around as was same cave , my stuff were near showing that beast is somewhere near too.

" Would you not run anywhere next time." Serious and even angry voice from another side in shadows said. As I guessed who it will be.

" It would be way better if there wasn't any another time..." I mutter but he clearly heard.

" I thinked that you more serious about yours relashionship with my brother but guess it's really just a game to you..."

" To me just a game? Did you ever loved someone? No that's not it , did EVER someone love you? Such a piece of arrogant being so pure evil and powerful! I guess you just can't take that Izuna is with someone not mention what he did and I did..."

"Pure evil?" He only asked as I shaked head.

" I mean the one who brings death! No that's even worse huh..." He closed his eyes resting his chin at his palms. Well to me for sure this mean more 5 minutes in this dimension.

" Why you don't have any respect to me and my work?" This was something that wasn't hurting me that much but yet he just ashamed me greatly.

" I do respect...I'm afraid that's what you wish to hear?"

" No it's not...fear and respect are different..." He looked away at rain as I only focus on his side that might resemble of Izu.

"You mean you would like me to respect you more?"

" Not clearly , but just that..." I fastly thing what he means to say.

" Ou you think being leader let's you clean your boots at me but you with for me even knee anytime I see you in hallway." This got me clearly wrong side.

" What kind of Shinobi would do it?"

" Only you I guess!" I smiled cheeky as he again looked away. Now having quiet minute I see that when he isn't so much usual badass and evil , having fine expression suits him. But when he smiles that really scares unless he can make some kind of another smile. I looked at my previous clothes and search in bag for more. Tragedy that there wasn't but was same kimono from bath at hotel we stay.

" Why did you took it with yourself? It's not like it was given forever..." Watched confused Madara.

" Really? Then means they lied when said fell like home." I rolled my eyes as Madara made small smirk.

" Should then I help you if your cold and freezed..." He walked as I took step back pressing myself at wall.

" What are you talking I'm clearly fine without yours help better turn away I'll-Apchi!"

" Seems you catched some cold , I'll warm you up..."

" No better don't-Apchi!"

" It's not like there is something that I haven't seen..." He stopped just before as I stare at his eyes. Still I really was cold and guess all this sneezing wasn't because of nothing. I watched the kimono in my hands as more power took me to get it on. I turned angry away.

" I'm no joking , why can't you be more like yours brother?" After came silence. I didn't knew what to say more as it end like this. How that wouldn't anger everyone I got dry and after sun came we went back to Konoha in silence. Because Madara got jerk off mode and I wasn't pulling good cop so soon so go along. Even if it tired me a lot and was Madara being jackass decide to go home faster. both us being stubborn we hold for our own ideas and didn't talk at nothing. Having past enough time to even Madara get tired for some rest , but I didn't show any signs of weakness just like he. Even if it was hard and I count steps that I took , begging Konoha appear at end of road faster. Finally it happen meeting our eyes, as it was deep night but moon shine quite light so it wasn't dark as previous one. I decide give up.

" We made it." I said as Konoha was yet to walk for few minutes but there was norespond.

" I guess how much I earned this month..."

" Better think to not get minus..." He made evil face as enjoy laghing over my moneyless.

" Hey I work alone to live! You of course get everything even if you do nothing!"

" You just doubt my work as leader and homages helper."

" You both do nothing!" I shout as getting attention of few guardians from Shimura clan. They got close taking out kunai but as regonaized Madara they open the gate.

" If you would have went alone you would have gotten in trouble."

" Guess way less than I'm now am." I sign walking in ghost town. As everyone where sleeping it was quite nice. No sound except or steps by streets. I stopped watching Mei's home as now it time when enemy would attack. But looking around and sense that lots different ninja are on guard. Some gave looks others didn't at us. I turned back at Madara but there was an empty place.

" Um Madara?" I asked out but no respond and more over the echo over the streets made me get scared. It was strange and empty. I walked towards my home direction as yet if Konoha wasn't yet big she was enough for me big to get lost. I try no panic keeping it to myself until only I was muttering were bad words. Stopping before known place - Hokage Tower and seeing there light.

" Hashirama is still up?" I walked past guards as even they had that evil look on they faces. Takings steps up and opening doors wishing see smiling Hokage who will take beast at my clan and maybe even have some money to me. But not everything goes as I wish.

" Tobirama? Why you here?"

" It's rude to enter without knocking." He said still looking at paper work. I walked around table watching the things that he was writing. It sometime I did annoy him making sign.

" Why won't you go home?"

" I can't."

" Why is that?"

" Because there is monster that can't be stopped without Hashirama and I don't want be dead."

" I think you dramatise to much. It can't be so bad?"

" Believe me it's worser than bad..." I sit at couch and put bag near.

" How was the mission?"

"You dare to ask?! Horrible as usual... Madara is cold and evil..."

" It's not what I ask but fine..." He go back to his work. I sit on couch and relax. Even if I wish have nice shower to wash my almost shame and strange feelings. Tobirama seem to notice that I'm nno good mood. He was writing something for more than 20 minutes as then stand up and got to me. I in that time almost got sleepy.

''You wont go home?'' he asked waking me up.

''No and if I would it will happen enternal sleep then...I can't see Madara's face again...'' I mutter him to hear. He was having strange ideas about all this situation I guess but as always did care about me. I think sometimes why he doesn't hate me...or I him? We battle each other and...I don't like to remember it at all.I took deep breath.

''Tobirama you hate me?'' He watched me surprised.

''Why should I?''

''Because I'm yours enemy...and lot's others things have happened...'' He seem to think but walked closer.

''It's long time already since I don't see you as enemy...'' I looked away as Tobirama walked and lift me up.

''Hey what are you-?''

''I see that you are exhausted. So I offer you my help...'' I got all red from help of such a guy.

''You are to nice to me Tobirama...even if our clans fight...''

''But it's not yours choise or that of we both can not go by it...'' He yet hold me glaring at my eyes. I calm myself and my heart to.

''I got it but...it's to hard...'' He started walk out with me in his perfect hands. I was really tired but its no good...

''No tobirama is someone will see...and where you want to take me?''

''To my house of course.''

''You know its crazy!? if we will get seen I...''

''Don't think about it...''I got confuse as if it happens I might...lose way more than get on my own two home. As I try consentrate on chakra sensing to be sure that noneone will see us it was harder than I guessed. Getting sure and calming myself once again , by that time we stood near Senju clan. I knew that some gueard could ask something Tobirama. He for my soul to jump out didn't do anything to hide but walked in normaly. One woman see it and open to him door. Making a bow and having evil glare at me. Cold chill run by my back and I star struggle but Tobirama hold me strong. He got upstairs and put me on his bed closing the door.

''You know I won't run away...'' he smiled a bit as it was very sweet. I rare times see him being like that specialy near Uchiha brothers. He walked to bathroom as I heard sound of water. I taked off shoes as it' , but I was about to run out and have a nice nap at park. While my crazy plans were born and I opened quietly the windou. Someone stood behind grabbing my shoulders and pressing me to bed.

''Where are you going?''

''I already see woman with scary face that she's making grave for me. And Madara is opening new bottle of sake for this...'' Tobirama watched me with quite serious look.

''You know you can tell me if he or anyone else will do anything to you.''

''About anyone you mean Izu?'' He sit next to me letting grip go.

''I dislike him...''

''I know but I like him...'' I doubt what should I do.

''Tobirama if you will need my help...I come and do what I can but I still love Izuna and-'' I got my hands grabbed dragging into his lab as soft kiss pressed me to bed. My legs struggle and I try push back intruder of my own space. He stopped watching me above.

''Do you?''

''What you mean?''

''Do you still love him?'' I closed my eyes trying being sure with my heart.

''I do Tobirama and really don't think that I will turn away from him...'' Something dark and evil flashed in his eyes. He liened closer to me , I turned away as he gently kissed my neck.

''What then I should do to change it?'' As his hand travel down by mines I try sit but he stopped hugging and pressing me to him.

''Something like this won't change it...nothing will...'' he laughed a bit and take me in his hands. Then let go near door to bathroom.

''Go refresh yourself...'' I did so , getting happy to take all that stuff off. Having 20 minutes under hot water and getting finaly to change , I always carry extra clothes. Putting on shorts and for some reason short t-shirt. I walked out putting things near window as I only guessed when woman with knife will rush in. It didn't happen as two hands wrap around me taking me into bed.

''What are you-?!''

''You should go sleep already...'' he turned me holding for my waist. I was burning red from this and try take it off. As then voice near me said.

''I'm sorry...'' He turned and let me go. I smiled to myself but understood that it won't be left like this.

* * *

Hi again and sorry - review is feeding chapters!


	16. I'm Sorry

Hi everyone and I'm really sorry I just got so stuck with life and...I know it was bad thing to people who read this and like my crazy story or even find them self in Akana-chan so.. All I can say is that I was fixing my life and did it! So now I'll be trying to finish this story for you! But might get bad in June because of exams. So Enjoy! -P.S SO SORRY ABOUT CUT SCENE IN HONEY LAND!

* * *

Chapter 16: I'm Sorry...

* * *

Morning at Konoha...

I stood watching as they eyes were really hurting. Ou huh what should I say?

''Um I'm sorry but believe it's not my fault!''

'' Your worst adult that lives in this Village.'' Said angry boy with evil face like all my clan.

''You disappoint us miss.'' Somehow sadly said that who usually jokes.

''And what will you say Rei?'' I asked as she just turned around.

''I'm thinking about to quit all this efforts.'' My duty as teacher was shattering. But it's not my fully fault damn Madara dragged me with him just for his own fun! There wasn't any point of me going there if not moving our relationship deeper into abyss...I shake head.

''Alright guys I will compensate it - I will be taking you on trip.'' Even if I made it sound interesting but they didn't get exited.

''And what?'' asked Shin.

''Well the trip will be like for month!'' I smiled as they seemed getting strressed out by even my being here.

''I think our parent's won't be happy by it...'' said Rei as it made me happy.

''Well I will be watching and protecting you all time! And will be giving you best training that anyone in new generation might get!''

''So when we are going?'' Ogami seem get most interested in it.

''I think we need get ready for more than few days and then move on.''

''Alright but if something will happen my dad will blame you.'' Shin of course.

''I think it will be fun!'' smiled Ogami.

''Guess I have no choice as I'm part of this team now...'' Rei turned around to walk.

''Alright then I will be seeing you at Gate in morning after week okay?''

''Yes!''(Ogami)

''Fine...''(Shin)

''Please don't get late sensei.'' Rei keep walking as Ogami smiled at me and rushed to her. Shin stood still before.

''You want ask something?''

''No just dad said that you do bad things recently...'' I sign as all this doesn't gives me good reputation before children and other people.

''Listen Shin I'ts adult stuff alright , so better tell your dad to not get into other stuff than his work.'' he seem to understand and walked away as there was seen Rei and Ogami watching us.

''And I get all this soup of nerves just because my leader doesn't pays me...'' I walked vertical by tree then jumping on another. Stooping looking at three new growing persons who might bring many problems but solve them too.

''Your so kind to them not like you were to me when I was injured?'' I turned seeing Izu but he looked quite tired had got ashes on clothes and seemed to be avoiding of any cuts. But that he just came back and yet didn't heard from his older brother about our mission made me happy.

''Izu!'' My rush and jump on him was reasonable as seeing Madara's face for more than hour a day hurts my soul. And I had seen him for over to much!

''Ou I missed you so much!''

''Well I guessed it. How was your mission?''

''Better don't ask... I didn't do anything but because of Madara it happen to be not a diplomatic mission anymore.''

''You went with brother on mission?'' he seemed be surprised.

''Yeah he dragged me along! Even if I didn't wanted to go...''

''Huh I'm happy your fine. So you will be going on trip with team?''

''Yes! Having they hardest training!''

''And you did ask Hokage for it?'' I shacked head as I didn't and there wasn't 100% possibility that he will let us but I will try. I don't want first people who will be learning something from me to get mad or even stop training.

''I think you should go now.''

''Now?''

''Yeah I still will need report to brother. While you can finish it?''

''Good idea! I will then! See you later Izu!'' I jumped down rushing to main part of Konoha.

''Alright...'' I heard him saying as after he disappeared from forest. I was getting right words to talk as in walking actions and dodge people around. Got in walking up and saying to myself that I really hate stairs. Stopping just before as some ninja by his look and clothes guessed hes Senju. He said me to wait a bit as Hokage was busy , I did so walking around in circles and then loosing confidence. As door open and I walked in two man left , I hadn't seen them before.

''Ou Akana-san how nice to see you!'' Smiled as always happy and full work mode Hokage.

''Yes yes you know Hashirama I was thinking how can I improve my team training...'' I trail off so he got interest.

''Improve?''

''Yep I think taking them on serious month taking training and travel would be for they own good.'' He consider for some time. I could only guess what he had on mind.

''Well it is an interesting idea , but to have access to it I want you ask all of they parent for agreement , alright?''

''All?''

''Yes cause you will be responding for them and if they get in danger or parents don't think that they are ready it's they choose.''

''The choise have to do only my team. It's they path isn't? You always say Hashirama that only we chose our life and ways we do so?''

''Your right I said that shinobi who came to Konoha will have right to chose. Maybe it's still better if you inform about your training they parents.''

''Okay what else I wanted... Ou what about Lady Mito and Uzumaki evening or something had Tobirama said to me?''

''Your security duty? Mito understood that while you have team and other things you don't have so much time. But It's nothing bad cause if she's here with me she will be alright but if time will come I would like you try more. And yes you asked so I won't forget , the evening will be made after tomorrow at Senju clan inside part.''

''Understood. But can I really go there? Ou and payment!'' He smiled taking some paper and writing something , then bend it few times.

''Of course everyone are allowed to come. And for payment give it to man who let you in.''

''Thank you! Work hard Hokage-sama!'' I rushed out giving the paper as man seem to not believe and for it walked to Hashirama and as he came back we walked down stairs. There were few more guards as some other people.

''Wait here please.'' He said as his voice sounded soft. I waited for him going throw door. Passing time a powerful chakra move to me from behind but I was ready and knew who it was.

''Akana you came back.'' Said softly Mito even if I heard in her voice disappointment that I dumb my duty.

''Ou Mito-sama I'm so sorry , I can repay dept later?''

''It's fine you just will come to help me tonight.'' Getting me in shock.

''At evening? ''Madara might get mad and when he gets mad he really gets huh...

''Yes I wanted ask you something in person...'' Mito seem to think of something while the man with money came back and gave me. I got on nine heaven being happy and that I won't need see Madara's office for sometime. Better always take missions at Hokage.

''Okay when and where?'' she seem to understand the problem of me having no access to place where she is now living.

''I will let you know , be on alert.'' Mito smiled nicely. Didn't knew how much emotions can she hide under this mask. She turned as two men from Uzumaki came guide her and she left. I was happy and having none any bad things left so I went to Mei. Passing in main street and stooping before her home. She was outside hanging laundry.

''Hey Mei!'' She moved a side blanket and see me.

''Ou Akane-san! How is your missions going on?''

''Uh Mei you know that I know that you no understand anything don't ya?'' she laughed lightly. I got befriend her after they got living here and we started to discuss difference between normal people and shinobi.

''Well you want eat something?'' her question made me only happier.

''Of course! But isn't your parents home? They didn't seem liking me...''

''No they went for herb in mountains. I'm alone for few days...'' That gave me idea but I guess better ask later. As I helped her finish laundry and we went inside. She prepared while I was watching the stuff around.

''You seem be more happy than usual Akane-san?''

''I said like hundred and two times I'm Akana and yes! I got paid by Hashirama and I am so happy that can't remember when was so!''

''Ou sorry Akane-san. That makes sense but shouldn't you be trying your stuff you know?'' I watched her as I am crazy.

''Stuff I know?''

''Yeah that one ninja do.''

''You mean ninjutsu or different thing?'' she seem to be confused as I sign.

''Mei it's nice that you try understand but please at least make sure you can say it right?'' she giggle as make me angry was her new hobby. We sit down as food she prepared was most noddles with pieces or pork and vegetables. I got so much relieved and relaxed with her as if I ever get so in my 'home'. If I can even call that place like that.

''Something wrong?'' she asked as I try go out from mind and keep in reality for more.

''Nope just here is better than at clan. There I can't even eat normal...''

''But shouldn't clan mates take care of each other?''

''Ha well I absolutely have bad chances for help. Leader himself hates me more than night flowers sun...''

''That sound more exiting that scary?''

''You mean extraordinarily strange?'' we smiled and continue to eat after drinking a bit wine got in middle of discuss about mission at Honey land.

''And you manage to stop them?''

''Of course! They are nothing compare to me! It's what Madara and all most every Uchiha thinks of themself...''

''You to often say mad stuff about your Leader. Isn't it bad?''

''Well um I get to pay for this sometimes like he ignores laws and doesn't pays me or else...''

'' If I was in his place and someone wouldn't respect me I would be evil to...'' she taked a cup drinking.

''No Mei the thing is that he is evil by himself! And I guess am afraid of him...just like of heights and spiders...''

'' I think you just don't understand him well.''

''That! he's non human believe me...'' I sign.

'' But lord hokage is his friend isn't it? Or I misunderstood something?'' she seem be confused about clans conflict and all. I don't blame her she still see our emblem only few months ago.

'' Yes but I don't know how they got along...maybe I'll ask later Hashirama about it.''

''So it only shows that he isn't a bad person I guess?''

''No he is. But there isn't anything that I can do...''

'' You just be nice to him and I don't think he will do any bad.''

''But he will because of me and Izu...''

''It's his brother isn't it? Well then understandable why he scouts you.''

'' Maybe but Izuna like a grown and have his own head but Madara keep scaring me like I'm...uh I don't even know...''

''He just cares for his brother that's all!''

''You're right but seeing that his aura burn when I'm near let me guess that he hates me no matter what...and It's not like I drag Izuna after me just he comes himself, I don't even know why?''

'' Well you are nice and funny!'' I drink more as having no compliment like strong or reliable makes me feel worse.

'' That makes no sense , unless he's enjoying seeing me being scared of his brother.''

'' I don't think it's that way. And what about that another man?'' her question was weird.

''What man?''

''That one he can't stand.'' I got chill as it was absolute Tobirama.

''How can you understand that?''

''Ha they we're having such a looks on them self , and just after the other one cared you in like his bride.'' She laughed as it wasn't funny to me as grave which Madara will make for me will be more deep huh.

''It's not like that I got slipped and hurt my leg. I protest before this but he insisted.'' she was smirking only making me burn red.

''No to me it didn't looked like you mind it. So the same to that Izuna-san I think...Ou the let's continue about your mission in land of honey at weeding?'' This got all over as I didn't wanted to continue but she demand.

''No better you tell me something.'' her look was so angry and bored.

''I was cleaning, eating, watching my herbs and flowers grow also sleeping some times. So better you tell! You're a shinobi you have adventures and interesting life!''

''You last time said that being a shinobi is dangerous?''

''But when your with such a guys it's enjoyable isn't it?'' my head spin round from all it.

''No it isn't I better prefer work alone or I get to much distracted...'' she giggle and drink more wine.

''So nothing interesting happen? Seriously?''

''I defeated one good looking guy , he was trying to catch me in his third lame plot genjutsu. Three more and hit a woman , hardly.'' I could see that she wish hear not that.

'' Have no idea what is a genjutsu but it's good that you weren't catch of guard. But you were with Hokages brother didn't you?''

''He was helping a bit. I could have done everything myself...'' she smirked.

''Alright he did saved me few times and even after I got poisoned...''

''You we're poisoned? Are you alright?''

''Yeah but I found woman and she had antidote also Tobirama himself was feeling bad at that time.''

''He got injured?''

''Yes and it's was all his fault! I need to help him and bandage the injury.'' Her face turned to much happy by it.

''You were nursing him? That so cute!''

''No it's not I didn't wanted do it! He was to prideful! All going on with us Uchiha before Senju and other stuff!'' she again started to giggle.

''He didn't ask but you still helped him? and took of his clothes too?''

''Hey stop it!'' she laughed as all this stories got me on nerves. I really don't wish talk about it.

''Why you getting angry? It's not so bad...''

''I don't mean that it's bad just... I like Izu...''

''But you don't seem to be fighting before his attention?''

'' I well don't get why he is nice to me...''

''Why not?''

''We fight and there was hard time at that moment as I could really like kill him.''

''But didn't?'' she smirked.

''Well he did manage to dodge but that time Hashirama finished battle before Madara so we separated. So doesn't matter...''

''No tell all true Akane-san I still don't have any other shinobi friends who are so interesting like you!''

''Shinobi friends you say? Aren't you afraid of us?''

''Hm I wouldn't say that afraid but don't wish see anyone fight.''

''I get it , so don't annoy me.''

''No no tell me more! Let me share your problems!''

''Last time when I seen you and you started talking it gave me only bad future huh...'' I then remember than Izu wanted me to see him.

''Just remember that Izuna asked me to come after I talked with Hashirama , so sorry Mei but not today!'' She seem be upset about it. I stand up going to window as it faster than walk around in street.

''Hey don't go jumping out! If you try something like that to come in I just might hit you with pan!'' I laughed and wave before jumping on other buildings roof and walking my 'home' side.

* * *

Some time before...

Izuna was walking in his clans territory as usual watchers appeared and bow. He didn't went into any discuss just wave hand that they are free to go. Turned to main building side walking to his brothers office. Looking at other rooms as few more clan men passed bow head.

''Good evening Lord Izuna.'' said Natsumi Uchiha with her sweet smile. He smiled back and stooped just before Madara's office. Opening and enter seeing that his elder brother was all in work as usual.

''Hi ni-san I did what you asked.'' Madara seeing his beloved younger brother got away from work.

''Izuna how was the mission? You weren't injured?'' he asked as Izuna took from behind back papers which was needed to Hokage.

''No I'm fine. Just few scratches... Here is your papers you asked. The other ninjas went to Kirigakure maybe I should have tracked them?''

''No it's fine they lost plans after you got there...I'm happy that I can trust you more than anyone else here. With ours powers we will be able to control others clans and make sure enemies fear Konoha.''

''But as I remember Hashirama doesn't wish it?''

''It doesn't matter what he wishes...I know what is better and even if I will need to do it myself.'' He crossed his arms on chest watching seriously Izuna.

'' I will always be on your side brother but just maybe Hokage can handle the peace himself?''

''If we don't sacrifice anything there won't be anything. Talking about peace whilst spilling blood, it's something that only humans can do.''

''You as always pessimist , Madara.'' In office walked only man who could without anyone touch or even ask.

''Hashirama why you came here? Did something happen?'' It was unusual to them. Hashirama smiled happy.

'' I wanted talk with you in personal.'' Madara watched Izuna as he left papers and walked out leaving.

''Thank you Izuna-kun, and please say to yours clan mates to not be by windows and in hallway.'' Madara nod to Izuna to listen for order. As he left and Hashirama waited for Uchiha's to leave them in private.

''So what happen?'' Madara sit at his chair watching seriously.

''Does really have to happen something bad for me to see friend?'' Madara could understand that he was just dragging time by.

''Hashirama I know you to well , stop avoiding and talk.''

''Alright I got not very diplomatic scroll from Tsuchikage.'' As Madara got lost over this.

''There he says that you not only didn't discuss about what I have spend three weeks writing but attacked his grandson.'' Madara yet keep silence.

''And after all that he said that you demand them to knee before my power...huh Madara...''

''I just did what was for the best , they should have given up on idea be on same level as us.''

''Then why you being so strong attack children?''

''I didn't do anything really...'' He stare away as Hashirama signed holding for his head.

''What to do with you? I can't let others Kage know that we have such a problems or Kage summit won't happen.''

''Even if it will they will demand you to give our land them.''

''Madara we just started peace , children can finally not fear to lose they family and I myself want have family.'' He watched him seriously.

''Hashirama In this world, wherever there is light - there are also shadows. If you will guide our people to light , I will be watching you from shadows...People never change Hashirama.''

''I don't agree Madara , even after many years you did help me make this world better.'' he smiled as Madara only sign.

''I just can't fight before you again , it gets me tired. Then what should we do?''

''We?''

''Well it is my fault from aside. So I must help you...''

''It would be nice to send someone to Land of Earth and deliver my private message to Tsuchikage for excess...'' Madara stood up walking to window thinking.

''I was thinking about Izuna if he is free? Tobirama would go to.'' as this made Madara dislike idea.

''I won't let Izuna go with him on mission.''

''Madara I think we past that thing-''

''We did but Tobirama didn't hesitate when almost cut apart my little brother.'' Hashirama could feel deep anger and protection what we're they both wishing for they brothers.

''But who then would be enough good to send?'' As Madara catch sign of some person who just jumped down from roof landing accidentally on guard who was watching the territory. Girl fast stand up bowing as man seem be angry. Madara smiled to himself.

''There is no need material...''

* * *

Hi again believe you liked and review! Also one fan asked me involve his fan character and if you have some ideas then it's splendid!


	17. Trust and Believe! EXTRA BIG

Hi again and we continue!

* * *

Chapter 17: Trust and Believe! **EXTRA BIG**

* * *

At Uchiha clan...

''I told you am sorry!'' I got hit from old hag Uchiha stick as I stepped on hers flowers and cabbage. Shaking foot to get rid of few leaves. Just as I accidentally land on some man.

''Damn it! Just got here and day turns worsen...'' I looked up as Izuna appeared just before me.

''Aka you alright?'' I dodge another hit which old woman was trying to perform.

''Enough already! Hi Izu , I got so happy and after that crazy mission with Demon Lord I didn't believe that I manage to escape.''

''It's not so bad , ni-san just was trying to help you become more confident. Also he asked you come to his office.''

''Now?''

''Now.'' We walked into main building passing few man and turning at his office. I stopped as got bad feeling about all this. I turned facing Izu as maybe is still possible escape.

''Maybe I better visit Leader tomorrow?'' As I said it doors open and that who was standing behind I knew.

''Good timing. Come inside.'' I walked backwards with hands closed my eyes.

''Um what are you doing Akane-san?'' Familiar voice as I recognized Lord Hokage.

''I don't want be punished by Leader so if I don't see him he can't get angry on me...'' Izuna put his hands on my shoulders.

''What punishment?'' asked Izuna as Madara got face palm from my strangest acts. Hashirama seem be confused too.

''I asked you come here because Hokage has a mission.'' I removed hands watching Madara.

''What mission? I got back yesterday from last mission? Shouldn't I rest sometime?''

''Well it's true if you are tired then Izuna and Tobirama will go.'' said Hashirama as I felt it bad idea.

''Um I will thing about it but then what kind of mission?'' I asked.

'' You will need deliver special scroll to Lord Tsuchikage in Land of Earth.'' I sign understanding what problem it is.

''It's because Madara attacked at those two? Isn't it? '' Hashirama nod as Madara made angry face at me.

''What? I said to you that it was diplomatic mission?''

''So you will go or not?'' Madara's tone was quite evil.

''What might happen if I don't?'' I looked at Izuna who seem be exited and it was more scary than I guessed.

''Tobirama will go as he must represent Senju , I wanted Izuna to be part of team and show our clans peace.''

''You sure that it will be fine?'' I remember how they glare at each other.

''Alright I will go but we must get there and back in two days to make for Uzumaki evening and so we need to leave today then...'' I was in counting time for travel and rest. Then feeling that someone is making unusual chakra sense.

''Akana-san when you will go on trip with students?'' asked me Hashirama as I was yet concentrating on senses.

''In a week...'' Madara seem not get.

''What trip?''

''I will go on trip with students to make then fine shinobi. I think it will be useful!'' I smiled as he disliked idea but after seeing that Hashirama agree to it - accepted.

''Can I go now?'' I said turning to walk out.

''Wait we need to discuss one more thing...'' Started Madara as Izuna stepped.

''You can go if you need so Akana , I will listen to needs of mission.'' I smiled happy as was losing sign of chakra that was calling me out.

'' I will get stuff and we can meet after at gate , it's fine?''

''Yes.'' Smiled Izuna as I walked past door. He turned at his older brother which seem be annoyed by it all.

''Izuna when you will star listening to me again...Hashirama do you need anything else?''

''No Madara about another request I will inform you later. Good bye then Madara , Izuna.'' Uchiha brothers bow to Hokage who left. Madara sit at his chair watching the scroll and thinking about diplomatic mission version 2.

''What you wanted to talk?'' asked Izuna walking over to table.

''I wish you get more serious. Also I was thinking if you were with someone other , then deal with light problem is easier.'' As Izuna got the point but wonder if Hokage isn't near.

'' I don't think it's-''

''Hashirama is on other side , not like that Senju.'' he was accurate with words not wanting someone hear this.

''You think she won't interfere?'' Izuna seem get angry.

''She isn't in good terms with him. It's nothing...''

''That's what you think...'' signed Madara.

''Better you watch your back with that guy , he didn't much hesitate when was about to kill us...'' Madara stood and hugged his only relative.

''Remember that we have only each other.''

''I do big brother...''

* * *

Park near Konoha...

I jumped down as sign of chakra disappeared. Person walked just behind from tree.

''Was guessing if you come.''

''See I didn't forget! So what you wanted to talk about?'' Mito seem to look around.

''I don't know much about my future husband or Uchiha leader. Trust them would be stupid.''

''Then why trust me? You know even less about me my lady.''

''My abilities let me see if person if fair in heart and you are.'' I shake head.

''You think so? I'm not so sure in it...'' I was looking around as time was late and none one wonder here.

''The thing is I wish ask you went to Uzushiogakure and do a few request. Then I will be able fully trust you , if you want that?'' her action did show that reasons are serious. I think if I will get involve in something , how will react my leader?

''So your asking me , who is only wishing to spend less time in clan , wonder and find my own needing information for revenge to go for something in land of Whirlpools?''

''Yes.''

''It's very dangerous?''

''Else I wouldn't ask you.''

'' Seriously? Then fine but problem is I have now go to Land of Earth because of Madara and later is evening and then is left only four days before my team departures...'' All this is really to much.

''I understand it then you may do it after you come.'' She seem get upset as I sign.

''Alright I might do it just after evening if you will tell me more details and what exactly I must do.''

'' Okay then be safe , see you at evening.''

''Alright.'' I got down and disappeared as Mito walked out from park seeing her guards and walked towards her home.

* * *

Uchiha clan...

I appeared on roof and went inside my room leaving way near death spot at Leaders office. Looking for needs , but whats the point? My stuff is still in bag and it's useless!

''What's needed if I get back to soon , huh.'' I open wardrobe getting stuff to change into.

 _What Mito is wanting me to do there? I know they aren't very welcome to out comers but if it's a necessary..._

'' At least I will have free time in travel and can make good plan for revenge on those...'' Then deep breath in and taking off t-shirt changing in my favorite one with were isn't stupid fan sign. This one is black color with bright line across belt not that favorite Uchiha style as Madara wears. Knee long shorts with bandage for kunai holder , getting my comfortable shoes for fast and non stop going - also tiny bag pack for need supplies if something happen. Putting light forms of armor over hands and legs as if they will get damaged I'm so dead. I search for Konoha sign which was given over a month ago I think just I don't usually wear it , but will take it so shinobi in Land of Earth will not threat us hard. Put it in back pack to.

''Everything I guess...who am talking to even?'' I closed door walking downstairs sensing that Izuna isn't in Madara's office and I wanted get to Hokage for the scroll.

''Can you come in for a moment?'' I froze as he did heard me somehow. Signing and open door walking in Abyss home.

''Yes?''

''Have you taken the scroll?''

''Not yet.'' He looked only now at me and put some paper stuff away.

''You know that even if Hashirama said your in charge you aren't?'' I got surprised.

''I'm leading this mission?''

''Why the is another reason?''

''And I wish there was...huh...''

''Just listen to Izuna and don't make anything stupid.''

''Hey I may have been emotional persuaded by you cause all I'm the strongest here blah blah bal h stuff! But I can do any mission just fine!'' He watched me angry as I took steps to doors.

''Well whatever! I better see Hokage and go to my partners!''

''Alright just...'' He seem to have something on mind but then decided not tell me.

''It's not important to you. Go now.''

''Au alright then.'' I open door having last glare at again working Leader. Rushing throw hallway and disappearing just when had a chance. I appeared before Hokage tower as guards let me in and I walked fast not wanting wast much time. Village was already in sleepy mode as moon was shining bright.

''Lord Hokage!'' I open doors taking deep breath in.

''Yes yes I just finished writing the scroll , here.'' I took deep red color tiny scroll and put in back pack so I could feel and make sure it's here.

''Something else?'' I asked.

''Well Madara said that you will lead right?''

''He did but he didn't seem to like this idea...'' Hashirama shake head knowing his best friend.

''I don't even get why you want me to lead? Shouldn't it be Tobirama?''

''Tobirama said himself he would prefer your leadership.'' I own sense of leadership is low what to say about other stuff.

''Also I know you are harmonic person , you aren't to much into clan or having hard dealing with it. I know that you wish get information about that man and decided that I will help you out. It's up to you but you should know that mission and revenge are different - especially when you are part of our Village...''

''I know...But maybe give scroll to Tobirama?''

''Why? I trust you fully and make sure that only Tsuchikage will read it ,okay?''

''Yes Hokage-sama! I will go then.''

''Faster better , be careful!'' he smiled kindly and I left room rushing down and jumping on near roof to get to gate faster. As feeling about holding to much got to me way to fast. Just like sensing that someone is getting angry.

''You could have made it faster.'' said Senju rival when I jumped down.

''Sorry for that.''

''It's fine since you here we can go.'' softly said Izu as he stood just a bit away from Tobirama. They had again mind up fight while glared at each other. I sign as deal with them is one of less wishes.

''Yeah better let's move guys.'' I walked out gates jumping on near tree and travel out direction.

* * *

Way later in boarder at Land of Fire...

The night was still as when we left wasn't that deep evening. I yawn as we we're running like for six or more hours. Losing sense of balance and normal life.

''You seem to be tired Akana.'' said Izu from left side.

''I'am but it has nothing to do with our mission , faster we get there. Faster back.'' I dodge damn branch as it almost hit my head. But it did effect my move as I slip but tobirama appeared faster catching my hand.

''Thanks but I wouldn't have fallen , just slipped a bit.'' As he let go Izuna appeared near us.

''Maybe you would need rest , leader?'' Izuna seem be very annoyed by Tobirama's presence here. I know as even without chakra sense it seems. Well they don't get along but maybe this trip will help. And yet we left at same day meaning and we still have today and tomorrow. I looked around while they again we're playing Jedi stare.

''Seems we reached boarders at Land of Waterfalls , from here our trip would turn harder...We should take a rest.'' I jumped next to Izuna staring if he's tired. He seem to not wanting show any signs of it - before Senju Tobirama. I sign as same was with my rival. They both try be better than they are.

''Alright we go for rest , sleep and normal human food. Not this what gave me that crazy old hag...'' I throw out some leaves not even having idea how they got there in first place. Both guys watched and went after me to near Village which was only making money on people like us.

''Seems they are open even in time like this.'' As both clans leaders brothers walked like zombies after me as it scare. I walked in some rest house with had lights on.

''Good night? Uh it does sounds weird...'' A tall man came from behind room , and he didn't seem to be exited by us. Just happens that not all places are run by nice old woman.

''What can I do for you in this , nice night.'' He was totally before us , but I smile as getting my bones on nice bed was more important.

''Do you have any free rooms?''

''Most are free , but looks like you would prefer one big?'' He doesn't know how bad he just joke as I felt both Shinobi's aura burn.

''No no would be nice to be separated.'' I laugh silly getting that none else did. He watched down at book.

''We can sleep together don't we leader?'' asked Izuna pressing himself to me , as I was trying be more serious.

''Better no , or we might disturb each other.'' I see Tobirama cross his hands and roll eyes looking away.

''Do whatever just quiet.'' I got red understanding what house keeper mean. I sign paper that he give to me. Looking at how much it will cost make me feel seriously bad. But wanting show my kindness I decide pay all by myself being heroic and stupid haha.

''Here your keys , miss.'' Said man as I smile sweet as could. Just the thing that it didn't affect Izuna or Tobirama much. As we walked after man who show us three rooms , two we're how to say - better seriously than last one. And my six sense let me know that is any of my guys gets bad one is non loved by me. I looked back at man who left waving and trying to show that all is didn't seem have any interest in anything.

''Alright I guess you will be taking that one.'' Star Izuna as he point at pretty room which didn't looked like there was killed someone. I turned at small one were definitely someone got gang rape and we're few bugs - hate bugs. But Hashirama said that I must be leader , and leader never take best for himself. He always must give everything to others!

''No I will take this small one. You and Tobirama take two bigger ones.'' They glare surprised as usual my attitude is use best and I'm egoistic.

''What?'' I asked.

''Shouldn't that room have Tobirama? He seem to be used to lower level.'' Izuna made me angry I push him away giving key to rival.

''Tobirama do you need anything or want discuss about mission?'' He looked aside at Izuna behind me.

''I don't think it will be easy accepted by another team mate.''

''It doesn't matter , so?''

'' I would like talk about how you should act before Tsuchikage. That's all I think.''

''Fine then , Izuna good night.'' I walked after Tobirama into better and bigger room - Stupid me going on by principles huh. I could feel evil stare at us from hallway but took deep breath in and sit down at table in center of nice room. Tobirama did the same as he seem be on alert.

''I'm sorry for Izuna, he just envy your sense of deduction.'' I smile as Tobirama seem to relax more now.

''I know he wouldn't be serious about anything if not his brother , but for same reason feel that he's up to something this time...''

''What do you mean?'' He sign.

''I know him longer than you do Akana.'' As he watched me I felt uneasy.

''Well what you wanted tell me?''

''About meeting Tsuchikage?''

''Yes.''

''Ou that...Just wanted anger Izuna.'' He made smirk seeing my light shock as I was dumb and didn't understood it from the star. I closed my mouth yamwing as really was getting to tired even to be here. I stood up ready to go get real rest then.

''Fine I then will go saying none sense and you will be embarrassed for Konoha!'' He seem be happy by it.

''By the way there wasn't anything that Madara said to you?'' he asked as I was confused.

'' I don't think so...only that I annoy him as usual because of me and Izu.''

'' To me it's strange that you even have any relationship with him.''

''Why?''

''Because I know him longer and he's no different form his older brother...'' I watched down thinking.

''No Izu is good , Madara is bad that all!''

''My opinion they both are worst...''

''Um...good night then...''

''Good night.'' I left going to my room finding that it's not so bad or maybe I was to sleepy and just felt to bed.

* * *

Sometime later...

I felt bad for some reason and waked up , but not fully just open eyes as stay still. I breath deep wanting gain some sleep as only for few hours I didn't want pay that much. Only now notice that two chakra's which should be near - we're missing. I put on my stuff as if something happen , need be ready.

''Tobirama?'' I asked opening the doors as there wasn't anyone. I concentrate as even if he was for some reason hiding his chakra I found and went throw window that direction. Appearing near Village in forest as Night was still up there wasn't any other people.

''Good timing Aka.'' said Izuna who stood from right side as I appeared. I got confused by anything what is happening but seeing him with kunai made me even more.

''What are you doing Izuna?'' after asking and seeing that Tobirama was under Gentjutsu on his knees and bleeding from several injuries. Noticing that Izuna's hand was chopped quite good to. I shake head wanting make it's real as there wasn't nay enemies near.

''Come finish him.'' He said as I stare in shock at this action. I take a kunai.

''He might wake up soon , well then better I do it faster-'' as he jumped back dodging my throw. I catch Tobirama before he felt holding for his shoulders. Izuna seem be surprised even more than I about all this.

''What are you doing?'' he asked I could feel anger in voice.

''That's what I should ask! What are you talking about?! Who injured him?''

''Of course it was me.'' he said like feeling relieve from it.

''But why?''

''Why you even ask? Or he me or I him. That's normal...'' He stare as I re watch Tobirama's injuries seeing that he was definitely making for vital points. Understanding that Tobirama mean this by asking if Madara said anything to me.

''Izuna does Madara knows what you we're up to?'' I looked up seeing his MS activated and evil stare at his enemy.

''Yes , we decided it would have been a good chance - you know we could say that Land of Earth Shinobi's attacked and he decide take it for himself...'' I see him smiling about it.

''But what about Hokage? You believe he wouldn't understand?''

''Big brother would have made him believe that enemies killed his younger brother - same point star war and Konoha would get the Lands of this country...It all goes just to sacrifice one no need life...'' I looked at Tobirama.

''Now common do it yourself or let me. It's not like you care about enemy...'' He stare seriously as I take out another kunai and sign.

''Yes I care , for him.'' I looked serious with Sharingan at guy who I really believed was different from his damn brother but I as many times was wrong.

''Your kidding right?''

''No I...I...''

''Then Big brother said true about your liking to him to much...not mention those meeting and other...alright enough of this-'' as he take a step closer and was about to reach my rival slash of blood came as I reacted before knew it myself. He grabbed for his right arm as blood dripped from my kunai. It was first time I injured him like ever. I stare back at Tobirama then at Izuna who only narrow eyes angry like does his demon brother often at me and disappeared.

''Fine then...'' As his chakra vanish I dropped the kunai and inject my chakra to let Tobirama wake up from Gentjutsu but his reaction was understandable.

''Where is he?'' he grabbed me by neck holding same kunai that I dropped - now I fully got understanding that I'm in deep shit uh.

''He left , left!'' He seem to concentrate on sense and agree. As he again looked at me only squeezing me stronger.

''Weren't you on same side?''

''Uh um no! I didn't even knew anything what he was up to!'' Tobirama seem to starting losing senses of blood lost as his grip got stronger almost making me catch for any air as one thing I did - didn't fight back but took for his arm watching be released faster. I might die guys!

''Why should I believe you?''

''You...you can not but there isn't reasons for me to do so...'' I closed eyes trying take breath in as head was spinning already. Could even without guess say he's stare was to serious to me. As then he let me go making hardly breath in.

''You don't seem have any intention of killing...''

''Of I don't! There are only few people I wish kill and you are on completely often side! Uh good that you let me go...'' He stood up as I see blood dripping from left side belly - understanding that Izuna cut that part which wasn't protected by armor.

''I must help you and-''

''No I'am fine. Just- '' as he almost felt down and I did catch him again.

''Listen it's no joke , If you die then I will...never get paid by Hokage! So let's get moving!'' As we both disappeared appearing inside Tobirama's room and I got out needing bandages and clean water to wash the wound. He sit on bed while I like squirrel run around doing all stuff from removing armor to cleaning wound carefully.

''Ou my it looks really bad...does it hurts?'' By his face I could guess only one answer. But he wasn't in trying anything out to disturb or scare me just keeping the pain to himself. I was now bandaging him after most efforts went on cleaning the cuts so no infections gets but still would have been better if hashirama or someone else looked at it more. I get cuts often but not that deep type. I sign.

''I'm sorry...''

''Why are you excusing about?''

''I...I must have gotten you to befriends more and instead your hurt and Izuna thinks I'm an traitor! I'm such a bad leader...''

''I never consider your leadership in first place , but better than Izuna...'' I roll my eyes.

''You seem be quite okay with it all? It didn't get surprised you?''

''Actually I was only guessing why he kept it for to long. Brother didn't believed when I said that I'am sure about all this...'' I understanding what might happen when we get back and Senju clan will know about it - even if hashirama will try say it's nothing important... There won't be any peace...

''Tobirama?''

''Yes?''

''You will tell Hashirama about it?'' I finished bandaging him.

''Of course , like I would leave it like this...'' I bit my lower lip nervously as it will lead only to worse.

''But...then there won't be peace anymore and...I don't...'' he watched confused.

''Well yes the peace was thorn when he in forest said me that it's for the best...I don't think he think about ending of Konoha that much...''

''Would you then better not tell Hashirama or anyone?'' he watched surprised as I sit by his side on bed.

''That would be to stupid - why should I keep it hidden?'' I sign understanding that hes right but...It first time when I don't want to do anything bad to Clan or Konoha.

''Just think - it will lead to more battles! There won't be peace in Konoha or in our clans again! Everything will be as few years ago and children will be again dying...'' he was looking down at his hands as then turned to me putting his hands over my shoulders.

''You serious about it? You would life with them even knowing they are only murders as before?''

''I have no choice but you can keep it quite and people who just got to Village won't be in danger...I don't think that Madara or Izuna told anyone about it...''

''You wouldn't be afraid still live by they side?''

''I'm afraid everyday I see Demon Lord , Tobirama!''I laugh making him smile.

''Fine then , but Madara will never become a Hokage , I will make it sure...'' He lie down on bed as I decide go to mines too.

'' I don't care about it but maybe that's what means be in charge of Village - you but hide bad things so worsen won't happen...'' I stood up about to go. Concentrating on Izuna's chakra as he was away. Tobirama watched me leave and sign.

''Good that I can trust one person in that cursed clan...So sad that you we're born there...'' I watched thinking.

''No it's not!'' He was surprised by reaction.

''Why is that? You always say you dislike it?''

''I do but if I wasn't your rival I wouldn't have gotten so friendly with you!'' I smile. he did same.

''Sometimes it's miracle when you talk smart things...'' I waved with fist angry as he only looked away.

''I don't know where is Izuna , but better you don't go near him...''

''And I was thinking about discuss same thing with him?''

''No don't do it...not now at least...'' he turned watching me.

''Thank you for your care towards me.'' This got me shocked as now only I was understanding that all time I was so confident about being near while he was topless and all having nurse him stuff. I got so embarrassment covering face and rushing to my room.

''I'm so sorry! Okay rest now!'' I disappeared as he seem got to confused but didn't go into details.

* * *

In morning...

I just took all stuff and walked out fro Tobirama's room first , but after knock there wasn't anyone and felt him being down maybe having breakfast. I then turned back at another room near. Stopping before opening doors taking breath in.

''Hi Izuna I just-'' I watch as he was dressing up his t-shirt over cut arms. He turned but not looking at me as only then I felt presence of someone else just like someones others clothes here. He sit on bed taking his back pack and said.

'' **Get out.** '' with so much anger and evil tone I hadn't heard him talking. So I just turned fast closing the door. Stopping in hallway then walking down faster to eat something with Tobirama. He was sitting a bit away as before it I took rise with tomato curry , pieces of vegetables with some fruits and juices. Sitting before him as he was into drinking tea after all food already.

''Hi hows your injury?'' He looked at his belly then back at me.

''Would have been worsen if not you.'' he said nicely as I felt coming evil chakra towards us , but Izuna left somewhere off. I didn't go into wishing to know where and just continue eating. After it I paid for rooms and gave the keys , Izuna give it while we where eating and was waiting us outside. After we got out and left towards Iwagakure.

* * *

After later afternoon...

We reached the Iwagakure , and it seriously is surrounded by rocks. I only was looking back at Tobirama who seem to be fine even with several injuries in belly. Not wanting to get eye contact with Izuna anymore.

''Stop there! Who are you!?'' few ninja came like from none where as I lift hands up.

''We came from Konohagakure to Lord Tsuchikage. We have an diplomatic mission.'' I talk with full of confidence but they seem to be inform about us already - damn Madara and he's falcons!

''Alright go after us...'' I did so showing to Izuna and Tobirama that all is fine. We passed really big buildings into inside part of village , then getting to some seriously big building - ou and all this time we walked by damn bridges and I have height huh...

''Lord Tsuchikage! Here came Shinobi from Land of Fire!'' said one of his helpers as we enter big room and around was lots of people.

''Yes yes I see...'' to me was shock seeing that he was flying around watching us. I bow as did same my partners.

''Lord Tsuchikage-sama I bring the scroll about excuses of Hokage-sama. We wish you reconsider the peace between Konohagakure and Iwagakure.'' I said seriously as it sounded fine. The old man appeared before reaching his hands , as I take out a scroll but he didn't take.

''Open it yourself...''

''Um excuse me?''

''How can I know it's not a trap or something? You should know that my best student and grandsons we're attacked by some beast from your Village.'' I sign as Madara was really bad ass with them and now I must pay. I took scroll and not fearing open it - as Hashirama's writing is wishing him best. There I see words like Please,please,please forgive me and other stuff as I didn't get myself into it. I give it to Tsuchikage as he fly away while reading , then went back to his place and sit.

''Alright but firstly I want talk with you.'' He point at me waving that others should leave. I was lost in what or how should I act as everyone left to fast. Being in giant hall me and flying old man.

''So you are serious about peace? Why do you care about it?''

''You care for your people Lord Tsuchikage-sama. Same does Hokage-sama...'' I try keep it normal not knowing much what to say.

''I know but from his scroll , how can I be sure that it won't happen again? My grandson was injured and I could ask head of that Animal who did it...''

''Believe Lord Tsuchikage-sama I would wish it sometimes too...'' He laughed a bit sitting down at his table.

''Alright deliver it to that Hashirama Senju , he seem to be good child.'' He was writing something on green scroll.

''Do you have any request?''

''Request?'' I was surprised.

''Yes maybe you need supplies or something?''

''Well I wished make a trip at your country but if the peace will take long to happen my team won't be able to...'' He finished writing scroll and putting emblem. Taking step to fly at my direction giving it to me while I bow. He then fly somewhere off while I waited.

''Okay you seem be honest and good child , The Hokage said I can trust and as your first travel here have this.'' He give me a rock while I was trying keep face normal.

''Um thank you Lord Tsuchikage-sama for this beautiful rock.'' he laughed as it confuse me.

''Is everyone in Konoha so dumb? Alright have this.'' Taking from pocket headband with Iwagakure sign of rocks.

''Isn't this what have to wear your country shinobi's?''

''It is but you will be able pass without incident then , and can clean our lands from bandits.''

''Why are you trusting me Lord Tsuchikage-sama?''

''Because that asked Lord Hokage.'' I sign not understanding what Hashirama mean in his scroll but bow and stoop up to leave.

''You aren't going to stay with your teammates? One of them is injured.'' I knew that from great shinobi it's impossible to hide it.

''I know that's why we better travel faster back. Thank your for everything Lord Tsuchikage-sama''

''As you wish then. Be careful in our mountains. I will be waiting answer then.'' I left seeing at entrance Tobirama and a bit away Izuna. Most shinobi were surrounding us but acting like normal. I asked man who lead us to show way out and thank him.

* * *

After all that we went back to Konoha without stooping much only when we made a break and reached almost by night Konoha. Knowing that evening will be tomorrow all this night and later half day I wish spend in bed sleeping. I looked last time at Tobirama like to make sure he won't go saying anything bad to Hokage. I got at Hahsirama's office wanting give the scroll and not even mention that I all that time was having by belt konoha and now iwa signs. As by taste it started to get liked to myself.

''Lord Hokage!'' I scared even Hashirama as he wasn't waiting for it.

''Ou Akana-san how was everything?''

''Splendid I think , here you go the answer of Lord Tsuchikage.'' I gave the green scroll while waited as hashirama was reading and thinking. I guess if it's right to not say him that his brother was attacked and I want hide it. I shake head and nod to myself - yes it's for the best. Why then I even asked Tobirama about it?

''Did he say anything about further actions?''

''Well he asked you write answer...'' he looked back at scroll - I was deadly tired and keep on foot wasn't best idea. Open eyes every blink was getting harder.

''Okay!'' Hokage got be from my sweet sleepy mode.

''You did very well , he writes that he forgives and we may discuss other problems while peace is made on paper now. Fine it's more than I expect...I'm very happy...'' he said almost crying as I sign. He seriously is the strongest Shinobi ever?

''Lord Hokage I got very tired if I'm no use anymore can I go?'' he looked up only now seeing that my tiredness shows the worst ways.

''Yes yes of course! Don't forget come tomorrow at evening!'' I sign as having few days in bed would be better.

''Good night Lord Hokage.'' he nod and smiled while I disappeared appearing on roof before my room. I felt two evil chakras at Madara's office as try act like I don't felt anything and went sleep. Wanting not get a kunai in back tomorrow.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys review!


	18. The Evening

Hello again guys and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18: The Evening

* * *

At Uchiha clan...

I open eyes feeling over rested and went for shower as I didn't yesterday after damn mission. Now remembering that Tobirama is still injured I think better check how is he and if his brother didn't spot knowing that I see him at evening anyway decide not to. Looking at window as it was afternoon already , I dress up usual stuff and went to hallway , sensing Izuna's chakra went his room direction. Guessing if I even should talk to him but other way I want make sure about all this shitty situation.

''Izuna?'' I asked out knocking the door.

''Come in. Ou it's you akane...'' He was bandaging his arm which I cut while sitting on bed and looking at me.

''Have something to say?'' he asked as I guessed how to say sorry or...

''I'am sorry that I cut you but-''

''So what you two decide? When you will make my punishment?'' I got lost as talking here about incident wasn't good idea. Also I don't know how much said Izuna to Madara.

''Well we decide to not tell anyone.'' This made him surprise.

''So you two think deal with me quietly?''

''What? No I didn't even want cut you I'm so sorry about it just...''

''No it's fine you said you care about that Senju more.''

''I didn't think you would do something like than? And then again I will ask why? Why can't you forget?''

''Then why you can't forget about your family?'' This made me shut as I don't wish again and again remember all it. He stood up walking before me.

''You know now I understand why brother dislikes you...Your actions are foolish and more over you chose that Senju before your own clan?''

''My Clan never did anything worth to me!'' He watched seriously then laughed.

''Yes you we're saying that for long time , and I wasn't paying much attention.''

''I think it was Madara who ask you to be rude to me and attack Tobirama , isn't it?'' He took my chin up facing himself.

''No he just tell me that your free time spending with Tobirama should end , I decide try this to know - on who's side are you?''

''I'm on right side! Can't say same about you Izuna...'' I stare seriously.

''Yes I see more clear now , your way worse than - clan girls who aren't even shinobi. Even if there isn't much use of them , they don't make us lose pride like you did. Have a question then? How long um no how many men you had in that time we we're together?'' I squeeze fist but didn't answer as it wouldn't make a point. I was trying make myself thing it's all evil joke from Madara and that Izuna will get back to normal.

''Alright then I won't go saying to brother that you cut me , he might get mad...'' I felt uneasy as it was rough true. Madara for it would beat me like bag. I watched his hand as it isn't light cut but serious. Still Tobirama was injured way worse.

''Then what you will do?'' was strange question from me.

''Time will come I will deal with Tobirama. That's not in your concern anymore then...'' I got scared for my rival as now understanding for him how he can be normal near us when they are dreaming to kill him. I know that Tobirama kill , same did Hashirama but they fear him more.

''You better wouldn't do it ,cause if Hashirama know he will be the one mad.'' He watched smiling.

''What from it? Brother will be able deal next time...'' He turned around. As I watch his actions.

''I don't think so...'' He seem get annoyed as his aura to me turned familiar to Madara's. And it was scaring me more.

''It doesn't matter now...''

''So what you will do?''

''With you?'' he pointed standing as he turned and was again just before me.

''Guess yourself. I'm tired of you...'' I felt bad than worse as still wish to believe it's very evil joke from Madara.

''No I think it's Madara who asked you say this? right?'' As I was asking same question he gotten bored.

''I repeat that no...'' As his bathroom doors open and watching us from aside some bitch.

''Izuna-san you taking long.''

''Yes wait a moment.'' He turned back at me as my heart beating rate was critical. I watched down not knowing how right to act.

''As you see Akane I'm busy...'' he trailed off waving at that girl as I felt unusual heat in all body most at chest.

''Yes I see...'' I mutter as damn it I don't know. I think about to go out and spend rest of my days in room , if none one will disturb me of course.

''Shouldn't you be used to familiar situation? Still your dirty blood shows , guess your mother was even worsen whore than you-'' As I slap him by right side making fall down hitting hardly into belling and stepping on injured arm making him gasp from pain.

''Ou Izuna-san are you alright? You crazy bitch!'' Shout at me girl as I smiled evil like psycho from Outlast take her by hair and smashed at wall hardly so she broke her nose and was covered in blood crying. Izuna sit breathing hardly as when I hit him using lighting release so he even being strong ninja will need some time. He watched me even somehow scared.

''You can call me that , but if you ever dare say about my Family anything - I will kill you and your damn brother.'' I hit with foot his chin making him couch in blood as he hold for mouth. While the girl was still screaming and crying I felt some people we're going here and went out before someone spot me. Got to my room and under blanket , yeah damn blanket!

* * *

Some time later...

''I'm so fucked up...'' Now understanding what have I done and was waiting for end.

''I'm gonna die...yeah that what will do Madara when he come.'' I whisper as now felt some chakra coming my room way and I would never forget it as it was him. He stopped before my room and knock.

''Come tomorrow...or never...'' I looked at doors as they open and my non wanting guest came in.

''As I see your lively as always...'' he walked around standing in front bed by right side. I uncover a bit only seeing demonic face of my leader and him being - happy?

''Why are you smiling?'' he seem to get even more exited to explain this to me.

''Because I'm happy that you finally listen to my request and don't fool my brother around.'' I didn't get. He is happy that I almost braked few ribs to his own blood?

''Um what do you mean?''

''Izuna said you got in his way at mission?'' I looked down as now when he knows there will be worser.

''I...I didn't mean...'' I mutter around as he seem getting confused.

''What you mean? Your action cause that Senju believe you - so when times come you will help us and before that red head too...'' he sit beside me on my bed.

''I'm glad you did it , gaining his trust. Also Izuna said he fought well that injured him quite badly...'' I think why he didn't blow me , Izuna didn't said that it was me? Why?

''Well then I better go back to sleep and crying about my poor life...'' I turned around covering as again to mind went memories of Izu and why the hell it sll went that wrong. As for unknown reasons Madara didn't leave but grabbed the blanket taking it off.

''Hey what are you doing?!''

''Aren't you going to Evening?'' As this was last thing I wanted to do. I sign.

''I can go as your guard but-''

''What you mean? Get changed and let's go.'' This was to much even for him.

''Wha the? I don't have anything to wear for it , not mention to go there with who...'' He sign as he stood up walking to doors , then turned back grabbing me by waist and lifting up.

''Hey what are you-''

''Just taking look at measures...'' as he let me go I jump on bed covering.

''What are you talking about?!''

''Be here.'' he said seriously and left. I lie down and wish he don't come. I don't want go anywhere...I don't care about all this , only go on trip and get relaxed. As I was even getting sleepy Madara came back with something.

''Here this should be fine.'' He put some box on my bed.

''You mean I'm so horrible so I should wear a box? Damn box?'' he laughed.

''Open it.'' I did so finding one of most beautiful Furisode type Kimono I have seen , my mom usually was wearing gold or white ones , but this was light blue with red and black flowers of sakura on it and birds. The silk was so nice to touch as I let go putting it back.

''Why did you bring it?''

''To you wear it. Are you completely stupid?'' I sign tired.

'' think better I don't so I won't be losing my sense of safety , under this I can't carry a katana or armor?'' He watched me strangely.

''You're surprising me , I was trying be nice. Alright get changed I will be waiting downstairs - and don't make me wait to long. That's an order.'' He was about to leave.

''I said am not going to Evening - not in this!''

''Is it so bad? To me look like fine Kimono.''

''That's not the point! I don't even know how to wear it and don't want at all!'' He smirked.

''Alright I will need to put it on you then...'' he star walking my direction as I cover in bed.

''Don't get close to me! By the way from where you have such a thing?!'' He walked at doors stooping for a moment.

''It's my mothers when she was younger...I will ask someone to help you then.'' He left as I stare at cursed kimono. If after wearing she brought Madara then it's totally cursed. But couldn't say anything bad about taste , it was gorgeous - remind me my moms and it all remind that nothing is left of my home. As I was sitting same old woman walked without knock.

''Come here...'' She command as I did so, after all I got into her little garden and felt guilty as time she spend taking that on me was like eternity. But I lost thought about Izuna and what happen so it made me feel better. I put on high shoes and glared at myself in mirror - quite difficult to deal when I'm used dark and blood stuff.

''Well you look like my granddaughter -and she died!'' Shout old woman as it scare me but I smile and bow , she left and I was about to do same thing only decide take hair clip that Suzume gift me. Then take a kunai in one sleeve - say what you want but a real shinobi must have at least it. I walked down stairs as on there cursed shoes it was harder than walk on water for first time. Finding that not I alone was here and seeing Madara in Traditional clothes was same rare as rainbows in winter. He turned looking happy that I came.

''I think that you won't come. It does fits you.'' He watched me closely as I felt uncomfortable about it. Then noticing hair clip took and made hair half bun but it did hold somehow. I looked as most people left already and he took my hand leading the way.

''Why are you suddenly being nice to me? I did something so horrible wrong that even you turn better?'' He watched in silence smiling as it was even worsen.

''No just you finally did what I was asking like for moths and now have no reason of hating - better will try make a good person of you.''

''Good person? You? seriously? I will get old and die in that time...'' as we walked in konoha. I glare at Leader who now wasn't looking that bad from two brothers - but understanding that I hit Izuna was making all worsen no matter what I felt. As we reach the Senju clan place and walked in feeling that Madara got a bit nervous , I felt that not only by chakra his grip on my hand turned harder too.

''Madara I was already waiting for you! Ou akana-san you came , so good Mito asked make sure you come.'' smiled at us always happy Hokage.

''Is everything alright Hashirama?'' To him went Leader as Hokage wave at me showing that they want talk about something away , I sign. Whats the reason me coming here anyway?

''Enjoying?'' asked me someone behind but I knew who it was.

''Not much as you Lady Mito.'' I smiled at her. She show with hand to walk after her , into main building as we got few stares of many different people here.

''I decide not force you into my request now , after you come then we will talk about it - is it good to you?''

''Yes as I was about ask you that. Are you happy?''

''What do you mean? This bored evenings are just to show off , my people didn't do anything to deserve it...''

''But it is making everyone to act better and stand under one moon.'' Guess my stupid talking made her smile a bit.

''Lady Mito can you come here.'' said some man as she wave with smile. Turning to me.

''Hate places like this , well see you later enjoy.'' she left while I stood in same spot - now seeing Izuna with another girl as he had few scratches on face and seem be fine. Seeing me and having really confused glare at my dressing , I turned walking in main house as then felt someone suffer , more concentrating and know who it was. Finding stairs here was harder than at Uchiha place but I did and went going up. Stopping before room where I had been few times , even before my own will.

''Are you alright?'' I asked without knocking or else seeing Tobirama being only in towel and blood steamy coming from injuries as bandages were all red. I got so embarrassed as was about to leave.

''Ou sorry maybe I better-'' I didn't manage finish sentence as he grabbed my hand dragging me in and closing the door.

''You know none one can see this. Why then keep shouting if I'm alright?'' He looked annoyed by it but sigh and sense that there wasn't anyone.

''Then next time don't get injured...'' I watched the injury as because of something he has been doing they star bleeding.

''You haven't been running around or else?''

''I should have acted normal so brother don't spot anything... And it happen...'' I looked around walking to his pack bag taking new bandages to get changed.

''Sit down we need change them so you can go to Hashirama , if you won't he will totally know that something is wrong.'' This made him agree instantly and sit while I bring water to wash and removed gently so it won't be painful.

''Did you talk with Izuna?'' he asked taking me from my thought about his super worked out body.

''Um can we pass that question...''

''Why? Did something happen?''

''Let's say I don't want go on missions with him anymore...more over I hit him...like hardly...''

''Seriously? You?''

''Like I'am so hard to make angry?''

''No just didn't think you would fight him...you were so head over heels about him and-''

''Okay this looks fine...'' I interrupt not wanting talk anymore about Izuna. Then make sure bandages don't get untie so Tobirama left to bathroom while I looked round his room. Which as always was prettier , bigger and nicer than mines. Signing about that after I did to Izuna none one is gonna protect me at Clan , even if for some reason Madara star to act nice - I still don't trust him!

''And I remember you said that you don't wear dresses?'' Asked me Tobirama as he walked in dressed very nice.

''I don't Madara got this for me and made me come here...''

''It suits you , you look very beautiful.'' as I again star remember why in first place Izuna was envy to Tobirama. I stood up as in these shoes lose balance way to easy.

''You should't move much around so the wound will stay closed , even if I tied it tight it can bleed again...are you sure your fine?'' I asked worried as he take my hands.

''I'm more than fine thanks to you.'' He came closed as I burn red.

''Okay should we go then?'' as we walked out I didn't sense anyone and Tobirama seem be enough careful with his injury. We got in inside garden as there we're plenty people who all did was talk about nothing. I sign as it's truly annoying.

''What is it?'' asked me Senju rival by my side.

''Just I'm not made for this , my duty is fight on battlefield. Only there I feel alive...'' As then again my eyes started burn in heat for no reason. I closed them feeling painful.

''Are you alright?''

''Yes yes just some dust might have gotten...I better clean with some water.'' I open a bit eyes walking in building and looking inside every door which was there only noticing strange sounds.

''Akana?'' said someone as I couldn't see clearly. The person walked closer while I did same back.

''Who are you...um hurts is here any water?'' I touched the wall trying to get any bathroom and did found it , then turning crane and cleaning my eyes. As worst part is that it didn't help much but it was easier to held the pain and I could watch a bit more. I got out seeing some girl in bed as Izuna stood still surprised. I turned fast go out as It's not my concern anymore...not anymore...

''Akana-san is everything fine?'' as this giant chakra I recognized without eyes.

''Yes Hokage-sama just some dust got into eyes...''

''Well be careful then , it's not anything serious?''

''No no I'am completely fine...'' I felt Madara come closer.

''Did something happen?'' He asked as I remove hands seeing him being surprised.

''Why did you do this? Is someone from our people in danger?'' Madara looked around as I didn't get what he mean.

''What? What are you talking about?'' As Tobirama came standing near his brother.

''If she felt something and came to inform us, than it might have been a trap.'' Said Izuna as he walked by his brother side , and did same most guest. I was shocked as still stood near Tobirama and Hashirama.

''Come here , you aren't on they side if it's a trap...''said Madara. I watched aside at Mito and others.

''That's an order come here.''

''Sorry Leader but to me looks like your the one's who made all this...'' I felt like made a huge mistake by it.

* * *

Next chapter soon! Review!


	19. Again Surrounded

Hello! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19: Again Surrounded

* * *

I sigh sitting on bed at my rivals room. How did it all even happen again?

* * *

A few hours before...

''Why did you active your dojutsu and came here? Your a sensor so if something happen you know first.'' said Madara as I didn't felt like my sharingan has been active all this time. Just still was hurting for no reason.

''I didn't mean it...'' I closed eyes concentrating on chakra and trying forget pain. I stood by Tobirama's side as feeling bad about my clan before.

''Madara say your people to calm down , it's alright...'' said Hashirama as the place seem becoming storm like.

''You come here.'' order my leader as I was about to go but Tobirama hold my hand lightly.

''I'm sorry just my eyes hurts...''

''Hurts? '' Madara looked at Izuna as they had something up. I got hand out from Tobirama and walked to Leader or I might get in serious trouble. Hashirama smiled at everyone.

''Everything is alright! Right Madara?'' He asked as he nod and people wonder around still keeping the distance between different clans.

''Come here we need to talk.'' said Madara grabbing my hand and drawing away. As Tobirama had evil stare at him.

''I'am sorry just...'' I took hand out stopping before some doors which lead to inner garden as I try clean eyes more but only hurting more. Madara walked after me closing doors.

''Since when your eyes hurts?'' asked Leader behind me while I sit down.

''Um well...'' I was confused if should tell him that I hit Izuna. But on other side he suddenly started act kind?

''I don't know...'' He stood next to me. By his aura was calm so I felt better.

'' Alright...'' he sit next to me as it was strange.

''Madara I don't know why you suddenly started act kind?''

''Do I need reason to care for my clan members?''

''But not to me...You were like worst nightmare all time when I was with Izuna and now...'' He laughed as it even scare me more.

'' Well since brother said that you aren't nice with him anymore I don't see why burden you more.'' seriously?

''What did Izuna say to you?''

''Does it matters?''

''Yes it does!Also I think it was your idea about Tobirama.'' I shout almost as he got confused.

''Can we talk about it at clan?'' I understood that he fear our talk can be hear , even if I didn't feel any presence it still might be true. I sigh as getting in all this square of double brothers fight wasn't my life goal. And doubt if I have any strong feelings for Izuna - no I still do maybe that's the worst.

''Alright then let's get going also I will then talk about your eyes...'' He stood up reaching hand to help me but I got on my own. Even if eyes still hurts like they are burning on hell flames made by great and evil lord Madara. Maybe think about him bad isn't nice since he did got a dress for me.

''No I better stay here , Lady Mito wanted talk with me...'' I trailed off not knowing what say as getting killed back in clan for making foolish scene with eyes wasn't my goal.

''Really and what she wants?''

''How can I know?'' I try act normal so he won't think that I lie , just I'am crazy. We walked slowly in hallway as getting few stares of Senju did made me sweat. I still don't like being here.

''Well go on then.'' He stopped as I search for Mito but she wasn't seen me somewhere near. Getting idea that Leader isn't idiot and understand my wish to not go with him. As to my saving came Hokage-sama.

''Madara is everything fine now?''

''Yes it is , right?'' I nod at smiling Senju Leader who didn't seem ever fear men from left.

''Hokage-sama where is Lady Mito?'' I ask still trying proof to Madara my innocence , he himself seem be lost of his future wife.

''I actually don't know...'' I was confused too as disappearing of her isn't something she would do on purpose. I did what should have done since we came here and sense her chakra being on other side of clan with two more - to me unknown chakras.

''I found her , Lady Mito asked me come to her previously...'' I started going back keeping normal and turning fast as can to go that direction. Still could feel stare of my Leader and Hashirama as after building it disappeared. Just like all my confidence - I don't know a thing here... I walked simply that direction but building before was stopping and go there alone isn't nice idea but I have no other way , maybe jump on it - but then my head will be on pike because Madara will totally kill me huh. So I enter trying to away few stares as then suddenly some man jump appeared like ghost making me get back almost falling down.

''I'am sorry miss but you aren't let to go here...'' he said while I stood up on my own , swear to god it had my kunais in back pack they would have already imprinted since I so much do is fall on soft place.

''No I must find one person.'' He watched quite stubborn. I sign as use my powers isn't a good idea. My eyes still hurt a bit but I was just getting used.

''I will not let you go any further.'' He crossed his arms as I sigh.

''Alright can you then please help me a bit...'' I turned my back removing hair from neck.

''What you mean miss?'' he seem confuse.

''Can you turn my collar it's uncomfortable...'' He hesitated but touched carefully.

''Very beautiful kimono miss-'' as he notice sign and look at my one turned eyes was enough catching him in gentjutsu.

''I'am sorry but go back is worsen than this...'' I catch him falling and took into some room lie down. Then walked in hallway reaching some outside wall and sensing miss Mito near. I walked seeing two shadows by her side.

''Lady Mito.'' I bow to her as she seem to be in serious conversation.

''Ou Akana-san it's good that you came , I understood that you where searching for me.''

''Yes , who are these men?'' I watched as one was with hood while another wasn't. They were in dark red clothes with grey armor parts , having weapons and scrolls.

'' They are from my clan , my _cousins_.'' It sounded somehow not right. Maybe she doesn't want tell true - well I will not go before her for it. As one figure walked closer now I was able see his face.

''My name is Katsuro Uzumaki and this is my brother Hisao . We came here by Mito-sama request.'' He was very nice looking as short red hair and deep blue eyes we're making his look mysterious and I haven't seen many men with red hair only after Uzumaki came.

''It's Akana Uchiha she serves to me.'' I watched as two men bow.

''I give you my thank you for protecting Lady Mito here.''

''Ou it's not like I'm very good at my duty but I'am trying!'' As Katsu was watching me I felt bad. He smirked as I blushed and turned at Mito.

''You remember I mention that am needing scroll to you bring me from my clan.''

''Yes you said it like 30 min ago.''

''So here came my _cousins_ and they will meet with you went you reach village...'' She turned as I heard someone walking near.

''Mito-sama we need go before seal stops working...'' whisper the one with hood.

''What seal?'' I asked as if they got here illegal I might have trouble , but doing something for Mito is right?

''Special Uzumaki seals hides our presence , but only for time...'' again whisper Hisao. I seem confused as I do feel they chakra.

''But I can feel your chakra.'' Mito seem to be happy by it , as Katsuro walked just before me standing and being way taller than me or even Izu and Madara. I watched not actually knowing what to do.

''I don't know reason but other sensors don't feel our presence...and you for some reason do...'' as I wished to know why not less than they , also this explains why Tobirama didn't sense them or maybe hes still to injured to use chakra or sensing.

''That's why I chose her , she is special even between her kind. Else I wouldn't keep her close or trust that much...'' Mito covered her mouth gently with kimono , like pretty woman from old Japanese stories. I don't know if be happy or sad by it , still stood before Katsu and felt they strange chakra.

''What you feel?'' he asked as I stare at his chest.

''I feel that you are having strange type of chakra , not talk about your emotions.''

''Emotions? You can feel my emotions?'' He took my right hand reaching with it to his heart as I was feeling worsen than before.

''It's not like I feel them , just sense if people are angry , happy , injured or evil.'' He smiled still holding my hand.

''Very interesting , what you feel about me then?'' I concentrate having two much different emotions about him - half was reaching to him as he was nice while other we're like saying that keep distance is better.

''I can feel that you are reasonable man , you always do everything to the point and seek your goals.'' My short talk didn't affect him as his chakra or aura didn't change at least I didn't insult Hokage's future wife's relatives.

''Good seems Lady Mito found rare type sensor of emotions. Just like herself.'' He let go my hand as I walked closer to My mistress.

''Alright now go , I need get back to my beloved husband...'' her sarcasm was quite evil as I only thing of poor Hashirama.

''Yes my Lady.'' They both bow as hooded disappeared while another winked smiling at me and went after him.

''Mito what exactly you want em deliver?'' my suspicious was taking over.

''It doesn't involve you Akana , better play your role and take attention of Senju and Uchiha's head to yourself , it comes to be very usefull...'' she walked towards evening place while I behind her.

''You seem to dislike Hokage?'' I asked as she stopped with sigh. Turned and seem be upset.

''Say how old you think I'am?'' I blink as didn't have any clue.

''Well maybe in early 30s?'' evil stare.

''Ou no no I mean middle 20s right?'' she still stare angry as I didn't what say more.

''You know we Uzumaki have great life force , so different of our kind it shows different. Some have unique abilities , others can heal them-self but most rare ability is extraordinary long my family was the main they had it , not only it bu I might tell you someday later...''

''So you can live longer than up to 60s? Well woman does live long if she doesn't go on battle field like I do.''

''No the thing is we our self live longer than any average human. Akana-san I'am in my 70s.'' I smiled creepy as it was freaking me out.

''Yeah right and I'am the Legendary Rikudo Sannin! Mito you seem drink to much!''

''No I know way to much , our new Leader - he killed my parents when he was in 20s. in was almost fifty years ago...''

''But I have never heard of such abilities?''

''Of course it was hidden and main family couldn't afford our abilities to spread anywhere so...''

''So?''

''Blood mixing.''

''You mean inside the clan? It's not that bad , even if I think Madara is genetic issue of Uchiha.''

''No my mother and father we're siblings...'' I got very bad feeling about this.

''So that's reason you don't like Hashirama?''

''No just...you are still child to me Akana. But if use you right way there will be some point of everything...''

''Everything? What are you up to Mito?'' She got quite as I felt someone coming to us. I turned aside her seeing Hashirama who was smiling with few helpers totally Senju - I just know it guys.

''I got worried if everything is fine with you?'' he asked gently taking her arms as her play role seem to be better than any of mines. Now knowing that she is forces being nice to him was giving me chills if I ever tell that to anyone she will totally kill me. Believe her aura when she's angry would scare even Madara when hes bad mod.

''I'm fine. Akana-san found me and said you got problem on evening?'' she looked at his guards as they step aside and they lead the way back to evening. I still stood hearing Hashirama saying that it was misunderstanding and that all is fine - wish he wasn't so naive , but then maybe he wouldn't have befriend my Leader. As strange sound star coming from behind room i turned and remember guy which I knock out. I see that they left and run to find him.

''Hello?'' I asked opening doors as kunai flashed just before eyes from right side , but i react fast catching his hand and throwing over me even if in this dress it was almost impossible. He gasped as then try escape making me move in some speed and yes the dress got ripped in leg side going up , now was reminding more chinese still but with upper part like kimono huh.

''Please forgive me , I didn't mean-'' he hit my hand and leg trying to get away as I got angry and release some lighting power in right hand and appeared before him touching as he was about to scream in pain but I shut his mouth.

''Be quite! Or I might get in more trouble...'' as he lost balance while I still keep hitting with lighting until he faint. Took breath in as a relief and drag him to closed of that room as I don't care if it will be still strange. Then watched if anyone see it - but as sensor power said negative I walked out to evening. Seeing Hashirama smiling and talking to everyone was cheering me up.

''Where have you been?'' asked like from nowhere my rival as he appeared behind.

''Ou nothing...'' he watched my dress as seeing it being ripped.

''How did you torn your dress?'' he asked as I completely forgot about it and didn't knew how to escape that as same guy which I took run here pointing at me.

''Lord Tobirama this woman...huh...'' I see him breathing hardly as his hold was impressive , true that Senju have strong bodies. I need came up with some plan as don't blame me for this.

''Tobirama he...well...'' I try making most crying face as could.

''You did this?'' he asked as man still was catching some air. I will need train some strength as by time I got him there and here he woke up damn it.

''I did but...huh she wanted to leave and-''

''Is here some problem?'' asked Madara as he to appeared from nowhere. I was burning with inside laugh as hold it for long can't. Damn did I really came up with plan make that guy look like rapist? Like hell it will work.

''Madara I'am sorry for dress , but it's all because of that man!'' I pointed at poor guy , and started cry as to it be more real think about my dead dog -ou god how I loved my dog.

''It's your fault?'' Tobirama asked as he got confused.

''Well I try to stop her but she resist and then...'' as Tobirama wave him to go somewhere and few his clan men went after.

''Wait here.'' Was last thing what my rival say as I turned to Madara.

''You can't keep away from problems?'' he smirked. I sigh as did many people stare at torn dress.

''What?!'' I shout as they looked away. Mito was with Hokage laughing and talking about something as I decide then drink something and yet Madara walked after me.

''Don't drink to much , none one wants hear something they shouldn't...'' I understood what he mean and nod. Taking cup of sake and closing my eyes.

* * *

Thanks reading review!


	20. Drunken Situation

Hi everyone still thanks for reading! I hope you still seek story and like it! I know about grammar sorry...The chapters now will have some skipping , also write what you think will be ending?

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 20: Drunken Situation

* * *

Morning...

''Aww...head hurts...and belly too...'' I yawn as couldn't move because someone was keeping me in bed. Being pressed to someone warm , I turn seeing sleeping Rival who looked quite tired.

''T-tobirama?''

''Sleep...'' he muttered as it looked so cute at that moment and I again try get back to senses. Being here in chance means totally fatality which will perform Madara himself. While on the other side - I got know strange stuff about...I don't know if Mito became friend to me. I wouldn't go saying that but - maybe there is a point not only for her use me , maybe it will regard the future for us.

''How I even got here?'' I try again wake up my capture. He this time open his eyes sitting up as I did same but keeping in more down as seeing few drops of blood on T-shirt.

''You felt bad and...you don't remember?'' he asked as I did try again , feeling ambush and guilt for that guy which maybe got quartered. But then again - he just didn't shut knowing that I had some business. I know it's his work and all stuff but then again , it's not like I did something bad. I turned aside seeing my kimono , now understanding that I might now have something much on.

''My dress is still torn , will need sew it later so Madara will be less angry...''

''Why should he be angry?''

''He gave me it , and it's his mothers...'' He seem be surprised but not that much. I got embarrassed watching him as having dirty mind about Tobirama is less of needing stuff.

'' Madara seem to got over watch at you now , as your actions after you got drunk we're unexpected to me.''

''I got drunk? What happen?'' I asked as he stand up and left going to bathroom.

''Well you got feeling of being overwhelming just like that your in hell.''

''Where? I didn't do anything bad , didn't I?''

''Um bad? How bad is saying to Madara that he's over cursed evil creature of dark moon side which wishes do everything for stupid clan?''

''Very very bad...'' I got almost crying as this might be end , but maybe Mito will protect me. I get along with Tobirama and Hokage so maybe then I will life bit longer.

''He said not appear for few days near him.'' I star tremble as this is a lot - now having some memories about that moment and knowing that I not only said it but even poke him with stupid face.

''I'm so stupid...What will happen now to me?'' As hearing water sound he was washing and I lie down.

 _''You seem to have over drunk , Akana.'' Madara's serious voice didn't make me feel anything._

 _''Ou that you did see? Strange as usually seeing something beside your over sized ego and pride is to rare!'' I got a touch from Hashirama as he smile kindly._

 _''Akana-san maybe you take a glass of water , rest inside?''_

 _''Don't touch me. And you...you...'' I pushed hand aside walking closer to Izuna who stood by his brothers side._

 _''Your just disappointing by these actions...'' Izuna said to loud as there wasn't many people around and drag attention was bad idea._

 _''So now I'am disappointing? And what did you do?''_

 _''What are you talking about?'' Again Izuna._

 _''You we're wrong...all time you had been so...should I even mention that you did...'' as Madara understanding what I might say walked closer stepping on my foot._

 _''Hey what yours damn_ _cursed evil creature of dark moon side which wishes do everything for stupid clan foot is doing?! Get it off freaky imbecile!'' I poke his chest as his stare did scare me even at this state as Tobirama walked by side , while I took step back losing balance and he catch lifting up._

 _''What you redoing?''_

 _''Redoing? That shows how bad you feel...'' Izuna stare was evil at his mortal enemy._

 _''Better take this to big problem away , and when she get back to her senses - I don't wish see her face for few days. Is that enough easy to remember Tobirama?'' He narrow eyes and started walking to main building as Izuna still had watching him. As I suddenly struggle and pointing at Madara shout._

 _''You killed her! Why did you do such a thing!'' he really got confused as many people then turned watching creepy scene. While Tobirama ignore it at max level and head up with me. I was turning my head around like child or some animal and not getting calm._

 _''Let me go I want to-''_

 _''Better no you already to much...you really don't understand? How much did you drink?'' His question did flow in head sometime but then again disappeared. All was strange , I had hard breathing just like heat in all body and heart. My eyes weren't hurting anymore but now head and belly did._

 _''I'am sorry...so sorry I know that isn't good...'' I said as he stopped to open doors going inside with me._

 _''No need to excuses to me. It's alright...'' he lie me down while walked to bathroom._

 _''You better have warm shower and I will bring some water.'' As he left room , I turned around. Still feeling to hot , and starting to take off the kimono as it was tied I only did manage take shoulders off._

 _''Akana don't do this...'' Tobirama stopped my hands as he put glass by side._

 _''No I...it's so hot...I'am just...'' I struggle while he kept my hands holding , but it end up making us both fall down on glass as I got wet. Watching my rival surprised as myself even got more sober._

 _''Better you go on yourself to shower and get clear head okay?'' He lift me up getting to bathroom and letting go. I stood for some time as he turned and untie my kimono. As kimono felt aside Tobirama turn to go out , but I stopped him by holding his hand._

 _''Why are you so kind to me?''_

 _''Just I want to.'' he walked out closing door. I turned taking off shorts and bandages and going under shower , I did it for some time as in this condition count time was then I try dry hair much as possible and with towel clean teardrops. Getting on my shorts and was about to put bandages over my chest but feeling more free after shower I put some t-shirt which I found there. As being drunk allows you do anything and not feel guilty until tomorrow. I open doors seeing that Tobirama was reading some scroll at his shelf standing to be to sit on bed but it was more like I jump._

 _''Everything just fly around...'' I closed eyes wanting stop seeing it. My senses we're even worsen , I din't feel anything only that body was on fire._

 _''Here drink some water.'' Tobirama appeared by side giving me another glass of water._

 _''You fill it with jutsu?'' From my question he felt bad , as I only take glass drinking a bit._

 _''No I went to bring new one.''_

 _''How long I shower?''_

 _''For hour.''_

 _''Really? I'am sorry , you waited me here...'' I didn't feel any time changes at this mode so it's felt like minutes. He took glass putting on table by bed. Then collecting the scroll together and walking to bathroom as he bring my fold it leaving on desk._

 _''You better rest here tonight , I don't think that someone will help you at your place...'' He stood before as I was trying hold on clear mind._

 _''At clan? Well of course , now being not only useless I turn be even lower...But won't any your clan mates mind?''_

 _''Even if they do , I don't.''_

 _''Why? I here was few times and still only because your to kind.''_

 _''You think I'am kind? Happens to be smarter than stupid people.'' his arrogance made me angry._

 _''Well if that care about stupid people then you should look around more...Whatever just that what to do?''_

 _''About what?''_

 _''About Izuna... I don't-'' my mouth stopped as should I say Tobirama that Madara knows about incident , then only who doesn't is Hashirama. But for long?_

 _''What you don't?''_

 _''I-I better not talk about it now...''_

 _''Why?''_

 _''I'am not in condition to fully understand my actions.''_

 _''You mean your speech? Or you are just hiding something?'' He bend over closer to my face while I pushed myself back._

 _''No I don't Izuna said he will not tell anyone...'' he narrow eyes._

 _''Well alright I don't think there is point hiding anything from you , he told Madara and Demon think I did it for trust.''_

 _''Who's trust?''_

 _''And you said your smarter , your of course they think using me later...'' We went quiet._

 _''Do you think of using me?'' he asked as I got all spirit up._

 _''Of course not! You're my rival and more over friend! I wouldn't even ask you something like lie to yours brother if it wasn't for reason while you one the other hand - why would you listen to me then?''_

 _''Because you usually tell everything how it is.''_

 _''Strange motive?''_

 _''Agree.'' he turned walking to another side of bed as taking his yukata off and going to bathroom._

 _''You can go sleep if you want.''_

 _''Ou no I need keep without sleep longer than you! Your my rival , I must beat you in everything!'' he smirked._

 _''Alright.'' I heard as later only water slashes. Looking around room as head again started feeling dizzy ,so lie down closing eyes. Being surrounded by so many guys who like undress isn't going to end well. As passed some time and hearing some noises coming from hallway , as getting scared that I might be seen , rushed by wall on ceiling. As my senses we're broken , I watched two people standing behind doors._

 _''I'am sure that someone was shouting here?''_

 _''We can't go in , you know that.'' by voices , first was young woman while another a man._

 _''Atari said he seen Lord Tobirama bring here an Uchiha whore.''_

 _''Nonsense he hates them more than we do , and even if she was alive when he bring her. I don't think she still is.'' I gulp from this words as it would make feel bad anyone - more over I already am over drunk. I started losing control over chakra and was guessing when will fall down. As two people still stood._

 _''Maybe we should just have a little look?''_

 _''No , let's go.'' Man left as woman still stare. I was starting to lose concentration but hold strong until she left. Took deep breath in as I heard door open and fall down but being catch by someone._

 _''Uh answer straight , why you got on ceiling?'' Tobirama angry carry me to bed._

 _''There came someone , they know I'am here. I should leave...'' trying to stand up but he keep me preset down._

 _''Your not leaving , stay here.'' I blushed watching him , as seeing water drops and not only on face. He watched me as I felt really uneasy , not mention still heart broken._

 _''Tobirama it's really better if I go , still I'am bothering you...'' I manage sit as he was before me , making me stare at his to perfect body , forcing me burn._

 _''You don't bother me , also if you go what they will say?''_

 _''You mean Madara or Izuna?''_

 _''Both.''_

 _''I can't stay here. It's not right...'' As I looked at his belly were was deep cut with tiny red line. Felling extreme bad for this._

 _''Why did I even went on that mission , you got hurt - and normal actions should be hitting me with bamboo stick. But you don't?''_

 _''It's not your fault.''_

 _''No I feel bad for it , more over I can't make myself angry at Izuna for this. Maybe that's even worsen...''_

 _''What do you mean?''_

 _''I love him.'' as we went quiet. He watched as my head went heavy and I almost lost balance just before he catch pressing me to himself. I hugged into him even if he was still a bit wet._

 _''Why you love him? Didn't he betray your trust?''_

 _''He did but I don't know why...just love him , and that's the bad thing as he doesn't...'' I felt bad as started cry knowing that I might never get along again with Izu ,and it's so sad. As tobirama hugged be back , feeling his arm on spine made me tremble a bit._

 _''Why I don't know...it's a long day damn it...'' he turned away as I stare at rival and with hand clean tiny tears._

 _''And you Tobirama?''_

 _''What I?''_

 _''Do you plan on marry someone as your brother?'' I smiled as he seem be not in joke mood._

 _''Should I have politic marriage?''_

 _''No I just asked if you have someone on mind?'' He watched me as I again felt embarrassed. Looking down at my hands letting Tobirama free._

 _''I have.'' This got me so interested as I don't want talk about Izu. He turned taking his Yukata into wardrobe while I watch._

 _''So?''_

 _''What?''_

 _''Who is she?'' I asked as he crossed his arm looking throw window , still being only in pants as I try to not stare at what wished huh._

 _''Does it matters?''_

 _''To me very much! I want see her!'' he smirked to himself and sit on bed beside but not facing me._

 _''Is she from Senju? Or Uzumaki maybe?'' I ask getting closer as almost pressing to his back as he watched me aside._

 _''No.'' he said seriously as I got confused._

 _''She's from Konoha? Or from somewhere else...maybe from some clan...'' I turned thinking as he sigh of my actions._

 _''Or is she someone you hide?'' I laugh as getting to close while he turned , made me fall into his lap. I stare smiling as feeling clumsy and drunk._

 _''You are so interested to know?'' he asked bending over to me as I felt hearth beat becoming stronger._

 _''Well if it's not my business I can't force you...'' I looked aside trying to calm myself , as Tobirama came closer to my neck still keeping me in his arms._

 _''I can tell you , close your eyes...'' he whisper as if I was in old animations my heart would have jumped out leaving me alone. I did so holding for knees as Tobirama turned me putting on bed into pillow. I breath hardly as can't imagine what will happen next. I felt his hand moving my legs aside as he came closer , and to know that I don't need eyes. Dunno why he was watching me with eyes strong shut. I again took deep breath in._

 _''Well?'' I ask as he take my left hand lifting it up near my head and crossed his. I turn head that side as hot breath appeared at my neck. I shiver as his lips kissed my neck , making me touch his chest and open eyes. He watched me , as then sigh._

 _''It's you.'' he came closer kissing me deeply as his arm got around my waist making me tilt pressing at his chest. His hand let go mines , traveling by my cheek down to up t-shirt a bit while with another hand he let go my waist going for my leg. I struggle as he let go my lips , letting have breath in._

 _'' What you mean? You cannot like me Tobirama I-I...I'am a bad person , not mention that worsen qualities as shinobi I make even more bad...'' I turned away as he touched my chin turning to face him._

 _'' Why shouldn't I? You aren't bad as you say...''_

 _''No you don't know me that good...Also I and Izuna...'' I close eyes as was getting to depressed._

 _''You love him? Even if he insult you...''_

 _''Well-''_

 _''He said horrible things , not mention that he tried to kill me...'' I knew it's being true but still felt like I might do something to bad. Those times when I couldn't let myself have any intention or well you understand being with Tobirama. As now after we split I might have lost control over my own wishes. But maybe it's because I drunk too much._

 _'' What will you do if I say , that I want deal with him soon.'' This got me scared. I was very angry at Izuna at some point but - I don't want him die. As I looked at deep red eyes which stare seriously into my soul. Getting my hands around him and pressing to myself , as burying my face into his neck._

 _''Don't do it this please...'' We hold still for sometime as I felt few drops of something making me push him to see._

 _''Damn it your bleeding away...'' I touched carefully , thinking that it might caused_ _because he catch me , again all is my fault._

 _''Better let's take care of Injury , I can-''_

 _''No it's fine. I will do it myself...'' He stood up walking to his table taking some bandages as I rolled in med side where didn't see his anger , towards anyone. After couple of minutes feeling him lie in bed next to me._

 _''Are you cold?'' I turn._

 _''No I'm fine , even if head still is dizzy...'' I laugh a bit trying hold keep up better mode._

 _''Alright come here.'' He hand got around pressing me deeply under care of such a guy. I struggle a bit as then sigh , where else I will have save sleep in nowadays. Resting and looking down at clean bandages. Believe he won't go to any mission with it , just like I don't want take any mission from Madara - not mention I prefer not see Izuna now. And Tobirama just said true about his feeling towards me? I might really hurt him with that action.I reached hand hugging him._

 _''You don't mind me hugging you?'' he asked as I was with closed eyes already and his expression didn't matter anymore._

 _''No I always was feeling safe with you for some reason...goodnight then...''_

 _''Goodnight...''_

* * *

Yep know long no writing as had big problem of - make them have X or no? decide keep it for better place...ok so review if you have any ideas about ending or else!


	21. Submissive Training!

Hi again and here a new chap!

* * *

Chapter 21: Submissive Training!

* * *

Konoha...

I walked by street my 'home' which will never be it while there was early morning. Still having feeling like my head is used for bird-nest. Ou about clothes? I put same shorts which I wear under dress , and take Kimono in hand's.

''Hey Akane-san?'' said someone from aside as react or sense took to much time.

'' Hello there Mei , how are you?''

''What talk about me? How are _you_? Where you at evening yesterday?''

''Yes , and now prefer if I hadn't went...'' I sigh.

''Can't it be so bad? Weren't you with that your's beloved one?'' As I gave her glare , so she understood that continue it is bad idea. I now wish get home , and just sleep more.

''Alright then...Let's talk someday later...'' I understand her feeling bad , and abandoned by me. What kind of friend can I be then. I smile , and turn walking in my clan side. After few more street getting to place aside from central part of Village , and looking around to not get catch by clan men. Walking inside , going main building and doing quietly door opening and closing. As I see Isami going down stairs.

''Akana-san? Where have you been all night?'' he asked being clumsy and cute. I shake head as hearing someones foot steps hide behind doors as Isami stood near. Now as I'am under sake spell and can't feel anything.

''Isami did someone came?'' Asked by voice one of Captains.

''No Takaeda-sama. I was just doing some work outside.'' he seemed be calm as man left. I relax as one more light is still here. Walking quietly and tap him by head.

''Good child you are Isami-kun , thank you so I will repay someday later.'' I went up stairs as he smiled and left outside. Even at this state I stopped feeling evil aura under my feet. Understanding that somewhere near passed my own Jaws. I looked around so none notice me , and run fast to my room direction as almost hitting at someone but did manage stop myself only lightly touching the person. As no need look up I got who it was.

''What is it with you?'' he asked quite evil tone.

''Nothing...'' I try move back as he grabbed my hand stopping me. He watched my T-shirt as seeing drops of blood I didn't knew what to do.

''From where is blood?'' he hold it in hand as blood drops we're on lower part near belly.

'' Is it yours?'' he asked as I took for t-shirt getting from his grip. Turning aside to go for my room.

''It's not your business...'' I left closing the door to my room , but felt his stare. Hearing that he stood for some time , then left. Getting bad mood and sensing his evil aura now. I collapse on bed crying as from now our meeting with Izu will be even more rough. Sending any other need even as food to hell , stomach still hurts and tears doesn't give anything good. So under these I felt a sleep even for a little.

* * *

Some time later...

I felt that many people left clan , guess they went on mission and other stuff - count my days 4 days left more before great mission. Alright need get a bit serious before it - show to children that I'am not joking adult and can take serious choices. Now going to take shower and most need stuff - clean the teeth. Taking t-shirt which had to much show yesterday , looking at myself in mirror. Understanding that even being such a bad person - still having cute waist. My head didn't hurt anymore but belly was having battle of Hashirama and Madara. Washing myself everywhere under shower , as when touched myself at neck and thigh remember how gentle touch where doing my beloved Rival. Now feeling deep lust for it , as yesterday got only under sake spell. And again as when it was doing Izu it was different , but I...It's not like I'am what Madara was always saying about me. I don't go jumping on another man instantly like he said. Tobirama said to me such a things and I didn't even answer nice to him. He did take care of me at this situation ,and even didn't act like usual man would - more over at these times. He didn't try anything out , or with force touch me. As I only pushed around , making his injury open to bleed. Finishing to clean , walked out taking my normal clothes. Putting on shorts with bandages on chest and more free but short T-shirt short sleeved. Pulling bandages over knees and hands as wanted a bit training to do before going with kids to be good form. Also remembering that I will need speak with parent's of my students.

''Guess it's fine...'' I left room walking hallway as stopped before open window looking at inside garden. Looking down as most terrified ninja was training . I watched as Madara was always good in close combat , and he was the one who teach Izuna. As he stopped hard breathing and taking a cup of water to drink. I still stood watching as Izuna came from another building saying something to his brother then went somewhere off , while Madara disappeared for moment. When I felt someone behind , close eyes not wanting see the person - but turn around to make sure.

''What are you doing here?'' Asked me Demon lord.

''Ou I was just wandering around...I will go so won't be disturbing your presence anymore...'' He over looked me then again stare.

''I wanted ask , how you spend night at Senju?'' I stood still as no answer will be good to him. He sigh as it was strange and scary to me.

''What should I do with you then?''

''Ou not hate , stop scaring , and let me keep away as possible...'' I smile as his glare didn't let me anymore.

''Alright then , I will forgive you for tear up the kimono if you do what I say.'' I breath in deep as he might force me on some crazy mission or even worse.

''What you want me to do?'' he watched my clothes as it was strange.

''Have a sparring with me.''

''You mean now? no no I can't fight you cause if you get a scratch I will be dead.''

''Don't worry it's just a sparring , also if you will be able to hurt me I will pay you then.'' This got me all interest as would be good have some money at trip. And more over have little revenge on him.

''Okay but you will hurt me greatly or just kill if I manage even put a scratch one you right?''

''No but if you do I would like to see it.'' he smirked as I got angry.

''Alright then! Let's see!'' We both appeared inside garden as I walked back checking my bandages and watching my leader.

''Well?'' he show with his hand to attack , as I did appearing just before trying smash him , but he was enough fast to dodge. As my fist pass near his chest , while he grabbed my hand and was about to press down , but having great speed I did appear behind trying simply hit with leg as he easily blocked with hand.

''You're to much running around.''

''That's what slow people say...'' I dodge as he try grab my neck by jumping back. I took breath in and appeared attacking with light attacks in close combat. As we had dispute in counters and blocks , it end as Madara moved faster and was about to hit me right into face but I wouldn't be myself if didn't dodge. I jumped back as took breath in again - holding when I'm in good speed. He watched smiling as even with it , he seem to have hard time dodging. Good that I yet manage make his sweat a bit , but if he will catch me I'am dead. So the thing is to hurt him? Alright.

''Prepare yourself.'' I said as he took a stance , then got on knee's taking deep breath in. As concentrate on my own senses and went a head moving in high speed and with blink eye - even Madara wouldn't be able to see me. As he did manage predict a bit but it was to late - I gave a good hit from down by his chin making fall down hardly. As I jump happy that was able hit my leader - and realize what will happen now?

''Uh Madara? Are you alright?'' I asked as he was still on ground , Izuna came looking quite shocked just like few other members of clan watched the garden. Feeling much pain in hand and shaking it to get cooler.

''Damn it! Hurts...'' I watched the Demon as he still didn't stand up , but feeling bad about this.

''You didn't get angry? It was you who asked for this!'' As he sit I notice something dropping down on ground. He slowly stood up now seeing that he got his mouth being bloody and spit aside from himself. Guess because of my hit or he bite his tongue. But it's horrible to me.

''Come here.'' He order as by his insane glare I doubt if he will thank me. Taking a step back as any other thing I could do or think was - FASTER GET AWAY FROM HERE!

'' Alright you need to calm down so I go!'' I disappeared fast as could , getting on clans roof away from inside garden. Taking breath in as seeing him even a bit injured and feeling his aura burn scared me.

''Ah was a close one-'' as wind blow greatly behind making turn in quite horror. Seeing Madara all fired up but with his Kama and Gunbai Uchiwa(the fan and scythe). As I watched completely confused what should my brain do now?

''You still angry?'' I ask as he waved with Kama just before my eyes but wouldn't be me if didn't dodge. I jumped down on ground near exit from this horrible place as in moment on foot step behind appearing something which let me know that I need get out from it's way. Disappearing as just that time the wall near was smashed to pieces. I got one unwritten rule - never dare touch pride of Uchiha. As more reminding of old demon beast from tales turned my side and I wave happy disappearing - crossing border and going only place where he won't go destroying.

* * *

Some time later...

As I rushed inside hokage tower for help - after got almost cut apart with scythe and felt few times from outside places because of damn Gunbai reflection ability. As I open doors even if man at hallway try stop me , seeing shocked Hashirama.

''Ou Akana-san what happen?'' he asked as I run behind holding into his hand. Same trying to hide by his back.

''Hiding!''

''I see that but from what?'' he laughed thinking that I'am joking , as someone was coming our way into room.

''From that!'' I point at door as it open and my greatest fear came in. Madara was looking to wild and scary , being not in calm state just like a bit tired. Since I did manage dodge most hits , he still manage get hard time chasing me.

''Stop running around...'' he smile as it was more scaring! I hold stronger into Hashirama as he stood up being confused by what is happening.

''Madara? Why you rushed here and scare Akana-san?'' he looked back at me then again at his friend.

''Don't worry Hashirama , she asked herself.'' he smirked as I hide not wanting see him.

''No I didn't! I was running for half hour around screaming that you should to stop! And you continue be happy by it!''

''You hit me , and I was happy that you being serious. So shall be continue?'' he stopped just before me.

'' I'am very sorry , better I repay by work? Any kind of work alright?'' I smile but still stood behind Hokage as Madara didn't lose grip over his weapon.

''Any kind of work?'' he ask as I see him having something not nice on mind. Hashirama took my hand which I was holding for him , and take me to stand up.

''Madara even if it's enjoyably to you , it might be hard to others.'' he smile nice as it was letting me feel better.

''Then let's go and have real fight Hashirama.''

''No Madara I can't , being Hokage and having duties. Just like soon will be my weeding and need prepare myself to be a good father.'' he smiled as I tapped his back trying hold his self confidence and help any way.

''Fine then , are you coming?'' Madara watched me as I shake head. He turned and left , leaving the room as I let go hand only after not sensing any danger.

''Akana-san why you came here?''

''Because I knew he wouldn't do anything around you.''

''You should know he's bored, since our real battle past some time. And he's hard head person , he needs to release what he keeps in himself that's all.''

'' I don't know what he keeps , but that's totally not something I want see again.'' Senju leader sigh as I decide leave him , and let work.

'' If you need something about your trip? And did you ask every parent to agree?'' I shake head and walked near window opening it.

''Well do it before leaving , and Tsuchikage write that he gave you permission to travel they lands.''

''That's good! Alright I will do it now , thank you for protecting me lord Hokage.''

''I didn't so no need thank me and Akana-san...''

''Yes?'' I ask before head out.

''Seems Madara is up to something recently...You know something?'' I think as after incident with Tobirama I don't talk with Izu so if they are I don't know. More over I still wish get them along.

''No I don't know...'' he watched outside being serious , even to me it was strange.

''Alright go rest or whatever you wanted to do...be careful in trip - make good shinobi from children.''

''Yes I will! Lord Hokage!'' He smile as I wave and jumped out. Getting on roof as feeling nice wind around myself. As going back to clan in crazy - but Madara didn't kill me and it's a good sign. So better I go tell those Parent's about trip if stupid kids didn't. Sensing them was easy so I jump down getting to door where lived new comers.

''Yes hello?'' asked some woman as she open doors. She was being not tall , in her 40s with short usual red hair for Uzumaki and dark brown eyes. By her glare she seem be not interested in my being here.

''Hello miss Uzumaki , I have to tell you about month trip which will be going your daughter with her team.''

''What team?''

''Team number 7 , from academy.''

''Ou yeah remember about it , and what?'' she really is pissing me off. I smile nice as teachers should , but notices young woman behind which I once had hit.

''Hey it's you!'' she shout as I took step back preparing if anything will come out. Older woman seemed be annoyed by everything.

''You know her , Minami?'' asked woman.

''Yeah mom! She's that annoying woman which I meet at street when cousins arrive!'' I made look like I don't know her.

''I don't care , anything else you wanted say?'' she asked quite angry.

''No just you need to know that Rei is a good child and I will protect her-'' she closed the door. I stare confused as it was happening not often in last times. I walked aside seeing open window as my student was reading something.

''Miss Uchiha better don't disturb Miyoshi when Hana is awake.'' I heard laud child cry. Seeing at her door that woman walked trying to get toodler to sleep.

''Because of that she was well...''

''As usual rude? No it was normal rude , she isn't yet angry...'' Rei was still reading. I looked around her room noticing that it wasn't alone.

''It's not your room?''

''I share it with two brothers and older sister.'' she still stare down.

''I don't want ask anything bad but isn't Uzumaki clan rich?'' she started to giggle.

''You think our family was send because we we're trusted? Of course not. We didn't have any more chances of normal life in Uzushiogakure so we came here...'' she close book looking straight at me. I felt bad for her.

''And what you think about it?''

''My opinion isn't in count , I'am still a child.'' I fully understood that, and decide to help her.

''So you wish become a shinobi to everyone listen to you?''

''Of course not , it's silly. I want help people understand that not everything can be solve with power.''

''How come?''

''Are Uchiha's all born idiots or you hit head often?'' her having sense of humor made me happy.

''Just... I know what I will be doing...'' she looked so serious as came same previous girl.

''Again you!'' she throw at me comb - I dodge and wave happy at Rei going by street to another student. Stopping as go inside isn't allowed.

''What you want here?'' asked some big dude only scaring me.

''I um well...'' as I felt someone appear near. Seeing Tobirama walking outside main building make me happy but nostalgia got me again. As what we well you know guys. I don't want hurt him , more over I just decide to keep away from guys. Because need become stronger and have less problems! As maybe better if he won't see me , I turn around to leave but when someone appeared in instant I sigh.

''Where are you going?'' he ask while I took step back.

''Um I just... well...'' as he wave to another man to leave.

''You left not saying anything?''

''I know just , was trying get back not noticed and now need speak with my student's parents about trip!''

''Who's parent's?''

''Ogami's , hes nice boy also it asked me Hashirama.''

''Ogami? I think my brother forgot to say you about it , better I tell you later. Do you have free time?'' I doubt if go now to clan , and get evil stare from Izu - while tell this story to Tobirama will be more fun!

'' Well I better not go to clan now , so yes. But I'am not welcome here...'' I gave glare around place - also being sensor feeling not safe huh.

''Alright we can go for a walk then.'' he disappeared as I went after him into forest near Konoha. Getting there in moment later and searching for rival. I walked near river looking around.

''Don't ask Ogami about his family.'' he said scaring a bit , behind me.

''Why? Did something happen?'' I walked closer to him , as he seem wanting make sure that we are alone.

''His parent's died at last battle.'' I think if should ask anymore.

''How?''

''You sure want to know?''

''By your tone it looks like it's my fault?'' I crossed my arms.

''No but... they we're good people. They we're best medical ninja we had and teaching Ogami. At Battle they we're trying to help to us ,but being to good to people.'' As by sounds it looked like they had nice life before it.

''And what happen?'' I ask as he sigh.

''Nemuri-san got catch by enemy and...'' he looked aside.

''She fight them?''

''No she was healing injured Uchiha members , as they felt better they took her as hostage - then killed Enjirama-sama.'' I went quite as what can I say? This only shows how bad are we.

'' They we're good people...'' he said as to me looked like he knew them.

''We're they close to you Tobirama?''

'' We all are from same clan but Enjirama-sama was fathers close friend ,if not he's knowledge about healing. Maybe even most of us didn't make it out.''

''He was the reason Senju keep so strong?''

''I was always sure of it , he helped to brother use chakra for his own heal. But bad thing Okami isn't wanting to become medical ninja.''

''Why?''

''That's what he doesn't talk , he discussed something with brother but not with someone else.'' I understood getting really hard children. One is left by family , another has tragic past - what is wrong with Shin I can't even think!

''Will try help him , but after I got running around from Madara got tired.''

''You we're doing what?'' he asked as I laugh. Well since nothing bad happen I can relax.

''I was having rat - monsters run! Hahaha!'' I sit down near river at rock. As my rival watched and took a sit by side.

''Did he catch you?''

''Did you?'' He smiled as I got happy that here still is someone with who I can talk. Just like not get scared of being killed by Madara.

''Hashirama said he's being bored , and Izu couldn't do training with him...''

''Why?''

''Well because I injure him!''

''How you injure him so badly?''

''Well cut him back then , and gave strong hit so he won't recover that fast...'' as I only got sad from it , but again remembering that he cheats on me got angry!

''Guess he didn't star looking better from it?''

''Well he still is pretty...'' I rolled my eyes as feeling hand around waist and getting pressed to my rival got by surprise.

''He didn't looked unhappy at Evening.''

''That's because he thinks that we...um...'' I don't know if it's good thing to say? From one point I do like Tobirama and... No I can't go this far.

''He thinks?'' he ask again.

''You see Madara was obsessed with me being traitor that came up with idea of us together...it's stupid isn't it! We we're...uhh...'' my heart was pounding as breathing increased being higher then when I was rushing around Konoha.

''What did you say to him?'' I got confuse , say what I think back then or what happen yesterday take to it too?

''I-I... said we are friends...'' as he watched me with to desperately sad face. I got deep breath in to not waste.

''No I don't want hurt you by any of it just that what-''

''I got it , alright better you finish your work then.'' As he stood up and cold wind blow at me , letting me understand how deep I hurt him only now. I looked down as he left , hugging my knees getting to much emotions in once - I know being human it should be normal and I wanted get free from all this madness with men. Then why I only manage to hurt them so much!

''Ou damn it all!'' I shout as watching the deep red sky - feeling how I chop my rivals heart. He said to me while I was in drunk situation his feeling while I respond with opposite. Even if I hit Izu , never did I do such a things to anyone. Understanding that got myself involved in to much screw situation I did what most people need do sometimes - I simply cry!

* * *

Thank you and wait for next chap!

Also the Month training will be in short Skippy parts!


	22. Sorryx2 M

Hi guys! Thank you to those who fav the story! And to those who still read! It's nice to know that my story is still liked!

BIG THANKS TO Lillithknight , Ita-chan18 , ZedRiften!

So do as usual and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 22: Sorryx2 **M**

* * *

At Uchiha clan...

I walked at clan main building searching for Shin's chakra. As there was many familiar - more over as hes an Uchiha , we have some common in chakra. But not to much. I sigh as stopped before office of person who I fear. Right after I hit him , he went somewhere off. Maybe I should say sorry so he won't send me on death end mission. I knock door as nothing happen , then being to sure in crazy stuff or just curious.

''Um Cursed demon leader?'' I ask out opening doors as seeing Madara in his chair sleeping with hand crossed. He seem be tired of something - but I won't go agree that it's because he chase me. Alright will say I'am sorry even if he sleeps. I walked looking around as usually when get here - I'am being scared and shouted. But Madara seem be very tired of his duties and having a nice nap , should I use chance and scare him? I took more closer steps as he looked to peaceful , not usual attribute won't fool me as my senses were still saying that his most dangerous person I met. But he seem so nice , as I bend over seeing his face closer.

''Only evil person as you can sleep while sitting in chair with hands crossed.'' I said quietly as he still was sleeping , then looked at papers on table. Remember that Hashirama said my leader is up to something. I doubt if should take a look - but well if nothing will happen then why not? Took one of documents, nothing interesting as there is write about some mission in south. Another few were familiar. As I think in drawer might be something - so bend over table at different side.

''A bit more...'' I end up lying on table , as Madara didn't wake up - so I took papers and sit before him.

''Let's see...Nothing interesting...Hm something about Hyuga Clan? No that's not an evil plans like he should have...'' I turned as Madara still was sleeping. Alright , there wasn't anything interesting in other papers. I sigh as if there isn't anything what I can say to Hashirama then isn't bad. Maybe guilt for lies take advantage on me. As I bend over putting down documents to drawer and close it , then felt that someone was breathing on me.

''I of course had seen many spies , but not any of them got on my table taking my documents.'' He watched me angry as I sit trying to laugh. But it wasn't funny , like at all. I bow then got up was about to disappear as he grabbed my hand making me sit again on table.

''So what have you been searching?''

''I...well wanted to say that won't hit you again!''

'' Why?'' he seem to get upset by that.

''What? You we're running around for revenge because I hit you right? Even if you told me that you we're just bored still...it's...''

''Bored? Yes since Izuna is skipping training for some reason...'' he watched at window thinking about something.

'' He doesn't train with you now?''

''Yes he said you know the reason...'' I shake head getting feeling that I won't gather guts if say that's because of me Izuna skipped training.

'' No no I don't!''

''Since Izuna said you break up with him, he started act strange - I assume you know the reason?''

''Nope I don't! And it was Izuna who-'' I stopped as telling him or should I ask? Maybe it is better if I don't try find why Izuna did this. It might be right thing to stop chasing after him. Still he has better life without me.

''Izuna what?''

''Madara you asked Izuna to break up with me?''

''As I kept saying for last half year - yes.''

''No I mean that...he...'' I got so sad again wishing get back how it was - but again remembering that he is enjoying life got angry. While only guess how strange it looked to Madara. First I made crying face sad , then got angry waving with hands. As he seem enjoy watching me and rest his chin palm at right hand.

''How's your chin?'' I ask as he only smiled.

''Your hit was nice , I like people who can make my blood boil up...''

''You really are scary person Leader. Also sleep in his throne could only evil master like you!''

''You talk such a thing about me but I don't care as long as you don't annoy me.''

''That doesn't annoys you? Strange...''

''Would you annoy me - I would teach you a good lesson.'' he smirked as I decide go find Shin. To long keep here anyway. I stand up still facing Madara who looked to happy even being awake by me.

''Where are you going?''

''I need find Shin-kun and talk with his family about trip.''

''When are you going?''

'' In 3 days , guess we will visit old good Kazekage. Then to Land of Earth for closer team training getting from 20 or more days. So I don't know if I make it in one month...''

''That's strange...''

''Why?''

''You sound like you can really teach them...'' he stand up smiling as now I was looking up.

''You don't believe me?''

''Of course I don't. Who do you think I'am?''

''The great Madara Uchiha - like someone on earth doesn't knows it!'' he smirked as I only guess that he likes being called the great - need to remember this when again get in trouble!

''So you know where is Shin-kun?''

''You don't know? His father his Captain , just like his older brother.'' He seem to be knowing everyone.

''You know everyone in clan?''

''I do as being Leader it's my duty.''

''Then can I go and do my duties , Leader?'' he sigh and took step aside letting me pass. I walked to doors stopped before opening it.

''You know Madara.''

''What is it?''

''I love Izu and from what you think of me that I and Tobirama well...It's not true but if you want me get along with him then...''

''Then what?''

''Never mind...'' I left closing doors walking to captains floor , as families where having big places , depending on they position - by it my room wasn't the worst. I got up by stairs into another part of main building , passing room for meetings and stooping before one of Captains rooms. I felt there Shin's chakra , I was sure of it.

Knock

''Yes?'' asked me Yasu-sama. I remember her being good worker at clan things - woman work guys.

''Hello Yasu-sama. I'am Akana , teacher of Shin.'' she wasn't that rude as Uzumaki woman but was still looking tired. I was loosing of wish ever have kids then.

''I know Shin had said about you that - you are late , un competitive and more over have issue with work and Leader-sama.'' She seem have so trust in Madara if he even never talked to her.

''I know just want say that Shin is-''

''Going on some trip it's fine with us ,also he said you will have chose leader of team?''

''Yes I will after training.''

''If it was someone another then would be different - but you and I know who deserves it , right?'' I got that she thinks as usual Uchiha. While I truly will count only that if he can do and what can't.

''We will see.'' I only said seeing her a bit angry , as I see walking from behind room some little boy. He looked so cute - having sharp black hair and pretty brown eyes but looking like little Izuna!

''Mom I want eat!'' he said as by voice he wasn't that cute but still. Yasu-sama turned smiling.

''Wait a few minutes , Naoki-chan.'' she turned back at me.

''You wanted something more? Should I call Shin?''

''No it's fine if you agree to trip.''

''I want you do right choice and watch over Shin , he usually act normal but recently seem be angry at something.'' As that's what I need most - angry teen on my head. I was really getting tired of all this - looked aside as it was late evening. Soon will need go rest but before wish go to Hashirama tell him everything!

''Alright , have good evening Yasu-sama.'' I bow as she did same. After she close door I walked to first window and jump going to Hokage tower. Still after Tobirama left I - fell needing talk with him but maybe tomorrow. I walked before tower as looking around. There was few guards and nothing unusual - light was still up at Hashirama's office so I rushed in. The guy from Senju who usually stops me. Stopped trying it and just waved leaving.

''Hashirama! I did what you asked!'' I walked happy in and took a seat on table next to his chair. As all due enthusiastic I didn't even see who was in his place at first.

''What you did?'' he ask as I went confuse. Seeing Tobirama stare quite surprised due by actions. As I decide keep cool then.

''Ou I talked with every parent - they said yes. So I will be going on trip in 3 days.'' He seemed be still up to his work and turned away. I struggle what should I do maybe better leave? Still I didn't said sorry to him. I crossed my legs and took deep breath in.

''Tobirama I know you got angry at me.''

''No I didn't...'' he still watched documents.

''No you did! I didn't respond how should have - didn't I?''

''That's up to you. ''

''I well... want you know that your best Senju I know! Hashirama is now Hokage so he's on other side but still - you are my good friend and rival! You we're helping to me when I need and I've done same.'' He stopped working. I bend over touching his hand.

''I want you know that , if my words hurt . Please forgive me. Maybe after Izuna I got more evil towards men.'' I try make him laugh but it didn't happen. I stand up still holding hand and came closer to his face.

''I better leave you then , sorry for disturb.'' I touched his cheek then leaning closer in kissing his cheek and smiling.

''I better go right?'' I turned walking around table - as someone just appeared behind. I feel hand on my shoulders as hot breathing by neck made me shiver.

''Tobirama?''

''You think I'am angry?'' I heard him even if he talked quietly.

''I don't know...you left looking like it was...'' he turned me by should to face him.

''I wasn't angry at you , only at myself.'' I looked up seeing him so sad.

''Why were you angry at yourself?'' He lift up my chin as our lips where close by.

''If you still love that bastard , means I still didn't deserve a bit of you.''

''I don't think that...You deserve someone better Tobirama. I'am not a good person , even as a Shinobi. In your clan there is plenty woman! Many Uzumaki would be a perfect match! But you stubborn keep for the worst choice! Why?'' He sigh as it was cute to me.

''Maybe I found a person who I wish make better. More over you are my rival...So I need surpass you...'' He bend over kissing me deeply as his hand surrounded my waist not letting go. I took a step back as did Tobirama pressing me to couch. As we both need air , breaking the kiss.

''You admit me as Rival? That's something nice today , but I don't understand why?''

''Wish I knew myself.'' he came closer as I lost balance almost falling down , but he stopped making me lie down on couch. While pressed himself on me.

'' Can I ask you?''

'' Yes?''

''You don't think of me as a man?'' I blink as strange question - also my body at this situation thinks otherwise.

'' Why you think so? You are more man than most I had seen.''

''But you often get around me , being so easy talking and other actions.'' he gently touched my hair moving behind ear. As my heart only started beat stronger. Don't know if will be able hold long on this adrenaline - well being pressed down by um such a hot guy is hard for a girl like me.

''You mean when I act normal?''

''Other woman don't do it.''

''I know, just I feel safe around you.'' I smile as he seem wanting hear it for a long time.

''That's why act very seductive?'' Making me burn red as it wasn't what I expect. Feeling hot and struggling a bit , while hes hand travel down by neck but stopped - hes not that type guy who would burst on girl wild.

''I didn't try act seductive just it's being me...'' I bite my lower lip getting hands around his neck.

''Not like now...'' I whisper and giggle as that so not me. He came closer but kissed by forehead.

''I like whatever you act , my Uchiha rival...'' As he close eyes as I might have been fooled like usual woman by it - or just wanted to forget that now nothing wait me at home. I bend kissing Tobirama as he respond same way. As we did my hands travel by his back then I go down touching his belly where was injury and broke the kiss.

''How is the wound?'' He smiled.

''You know I might not be as my brother , but I don't have any problems with healing. Not like Madara.'' As I laugh and got that Tobirama wishes , while my body was totally responding yes to it.

''We will get in trouble if we do...''

''You care about it?''

''Nope.'' He removed his T-shirt as seeing still bandages around his torso was giving me worries.

''Don't worry about it , okay?'' he kissed my neck traveling down as I smile letting it. His hands gently stared to remove my t-shirt only finding my over bandaged chest.

''And what happen to you?''

''Got D-cups who interfere with word ,Tobirama. But a man won't understand...'' I smirked as he kissed me deeply letting our tongues have a fight, as I arch back getting myself more under him. He lift my left leg over his as we still didn't break the kiss while another hand got on my bandages. I felt him ripping few of them , as we broke kiss and let me have easy breath in. I sit a bit as few of my covers fell off. Feeling embarrassed and hide my body with hands.

''Don't be shy , you are beautiful...'' he kissed my neck moving me under him as I gasp , biting my lips.

''No I'am sure am not...''

''We can discuss it for years , but my opinion won't chance...'' He moved down as I was still covering shame, going on my belly with hands by sides even tickle me.

''Hahaha...Hey stop it!''

''Then don't hide yourself...'' He took hold for my hands looking into eyes. I blush as still felt I don't want remember Izu and...I took deep breath in to calm heart a bit , as knees still tremble. I removed hands and close eyes as my rival notice me feeling stressed a bit.

''If you don't want just say...''

''No it's fine I'm just embarrassed that you will see me...''

''Don't be.'' He kissed my lips soft , then travel down. I try calm my breathing while his hands got on my waist , but when hes lips touched my belly this made me squeeze legs together. I close eyes feeling very hot , as with Izuna we didn't had such a thing. My rival travel higher only making me gasp as my hand travel on his back , touching awesome guys body. I felt his hands take off my shorts as moved my hips up making it easier. Now being only in underwear as Tobirama had not much more on himself, he sit me up holding for waist as my chest was preset to him.

''Everything alright?'' he asked me as I looked up and sigh.

'' While with you it's fine now...'' I hugged him strongly but felt him hesitate ongoing.

'' You don't mind me well...'' this made me smile.

''If I would mind then you have got a lighting hit to many times...so I don't mind someone as you touch me...''

''So do you love me now?'' he wanted to hear my answer as I decide let go then Izuna. But I will still love him , no matter how he hurt me. Damn maybe it's my own punishment them. Now his thought about us will be true.

'' I do.'' I kissed my now beloved rival as his hands travel by back , mines hugged not letting him go any time soon.

''You sure?'' He again asked as I turned around.

''Well if you aren't sure in it - then I can go...'' I tease him as he grabbed by shoulders hugging me to himself.

''Don't go to him again , I don't want it anymore...'' I turned hugging him. He really is so nice guy. I then took off my last piece of clothes and taking off bandages of hands and legs letting them fall down on floor. As Tobirama shake head.

'' You will catch cold.''

''Then keep be warm...'' he lift me up in his arms as lie down on same couch , and got rid of his pants. I took a bite my wrist as it might be a dream, but no. He moved my legs wide open as got on me. I started breath hard as his hand slide down , making me moan lightly. He bend over kissing deep as his hand left my womanhood a pointing his member at my entrance. I hugged him , as he lowly went inside , taking out and trusting in again making me moan. He seem to hesitate as I kissed his neck.

''Continue it's alright...just ahh hurt a bit...'' I bite lips as pain was sending tremble over body. But as he increased speed my hips started move on they own , catching into rhythm. I hold into his skin even maybe hurting him , so lose grip and felt him lifting me up in his lap , as I see my juices flow down. Getting more embarrassed might be possible but because of natural body reactions I couldn't came up with anything. I hold into his shoulder even as he kissed my breast , but when for more sensation he bite my nipple making me arch back as I felt us both getting close to cumming. I try relax much as possible womb as it was yet tight , making me get on member cause louder moan - already turning into tiny screams. I hugged Tobirama around neck.

''Ahh I will... um now...''

'' Me to uhh...'' as I got burning sensation , and felt womb spasms. I screamed as he lie me on couch letting both of us let out. I moved leg aside seeing sperm which washed me from inside. We both breath hard as he hugged me pressing to himself.

''Are you still cold?'' he asked as I was yet trying catch air , making me look up to face him.

''No why you ask?'' I still felt uneasy because of spasm but try not show it.

''Because I'am and want more...'' he kissed my neck squeezing my breast.

''Well your chakra is water type one...''

''Whiles yours lighting?''

''Yeah I'am to fast for you!''

''It's a pleasure that you over power me , well?'' he sit as I hugged getting on him and want was next isn't need to say.

* * *

Thanks for readying! Still this story is M.


	23. Necessary: Part I

Hi again!

* * *

Chapter 23: Necessary: Part I

* * *

Morning at Konoha...

I open eyes feeling cold wind and hurting at back a bit , not mention other places. Getting up as I was still in Hokage's office. Well guessing after yesterdays night I didn't go anywhere else. More over do it would be stupid. I looked around as none one was here. Guess Tobirama went somewhere off. I dressed up and walked over to window as it was yet early morning. Usually I don't wake up at this time.

''Wake up so soon?'' I turn seeing my rival as he was drinking tea. He gave me a cup.

''You think I wouldn't wake up early?''

''No still I would need to wake you soon , as brother will come here. But since he likes sleep longer there isn't any problem.'' I drink tea as what should I do now? I don't manage to deal with previous problems but create new. More over now um it turned to be true.

''I better go to clan and get need for travel.'' He nod and walked over to me closer.

''As you want , Also there was some request from my brother to you , so come here after some time.''

''Alright ,see you later then.'' I looked up at him.

'' Later.'' He came kissing me as then walked over to table. I went outside as again meet same Senju guy.I wave smiling at him , he just rolled his eyes - maybe annoy him. Getting into clan as yet none one was loitering much , few men watched but knowing didn't do anything. I walked inside main building , going up stairs. As some doors open I froze.

''Alright I will do it.'' As same girl which was with Izuna walked from room , but stopped moving when see me.

''You!''

''Ou hi there...hows your face?'' as she turned around running away , while Izuna open doors watching her confused.

''Seem she got not only good hit , ou well...'' I walked pass door she left , as Izuna watched her leaving then turned at me.

''Looks like she dislikes you.''

''Well since I hit her she should.''

''You think that being stronger gives you right do that to people?''

''Um no not because I'am stronger , just I can do it. And she cannot...'' stare down as look at him I didn't want. He took a step standing before me.

'' Because of this , every woman here thinks that you are evil bitch who will haunt them if they will go out with me. So you still get me problems.'' He crossed his arms just like his brother. I sigh as talk with him doesn't gives me anything good.

''I don't care about it anymore , so do what you want.'' I walked past him as he turned.

''You where somewhere else at night?'' he asked as I turned a bit.

''You care?'' He stare seriously as I walked my room way.

''Brother said he wants you do some mission before leaving...''

''Really? If it's something necessary... see you later.'' I closed doors taking deep breath in. Damn it now every meet with him turns into stressful situation. More over he understood it and what can I do about it? Guess if it flows up , there won't be another way to deal with it. But on the other hand , Madara and Izuna wouldn't go saying to anyone as - it would lower pride of Uchiha.

''If something like that will happen , I'am so dead...'' I gather from wardrobe stuff need for mission in bigger bag for trips. In another small on waist put needs for today mission. Guess Madara want's have revenge for spying. So went taking shower as since yesterday didn't had. Got fresh and change dress up into pants with low shoes for mobility , as waste any more time I don't wish. Got into middle sleeved long t-shirt with belt on waist , and damn sign of Uchiha. I took out my fathers Katana on back , as if I go alone - need be serious. And again every thing here has same sign.

''Is here anything without it? Guess that old woman sew it by herself on every stuff in clan...'' I gather stuff as in that time sun got up and was late morning. I still need go to Hashirama , would be good talk with Mito and yet Madara wan't get a hit huh. Alright first most hard , then into easy stuff. I went out down stairs into office , knocking in.

'' I came as you asked?'' I open doors as seeing Izuna there got serious.

''Yes Akana need your help in one thing.'' Madara stood up walking to both us closer.

''There is a thing at east part of Land of Fire. Few men disappeared recently and I cannot talk with Hashirama as they are from clan. So I need someone who can take care of it.''

''And for some mystic reason I **can** take care of it?!''

''Just you said yourself that have captain abilities , so show to me then. Also you are sensor.'' I crossed arms angry.

''Who disappeared?''

''Captain Yukawa , and his helpers Nakajima and Shota.''

''Ou damn it. I won't go then...'' They might not be strongest here , but still an Uchiha.

''You will go or should I force you?'' said Izuna as I stepped back.

''Hey I don't have to listen your orders! It's not right send me alone there!''

''If you fear then Izuna will go with you , if you don't mind?'' I nod as if go before Madara is impossible. By any way better faster deal with it.

'' Alright let's go faster as in 2 days I need get back and meet my students. Are you ready?'' I turned at Izuna as Madara nod to him and he left. Madara took out some document and sit down.

''Should I go?''

''You can wait him here.''

''Guess it's perfect chance to get rid off me too...'' He looked up.

''I don't understand what you mean...''

''Yeah right , Izuna will finish me off and you make it look like it an accident right?''

''Stop it , there isn't any point of killing my own clan members. More over your a woman.'' I stare angry as he smirked at that.

'' So there is more use of you.''

''No there isn't! Stupid stuff you say Madara. I better go outside at gate , alright? Say that to Izuna.''

''Alright , be careful.''

''Seriously? You just said that to me?''

''Why not?''

''Okay forget it , I will be waiting there and-'' as Izuna enter I sigh. Wanted visit Hashirama and see Tobirama for luck.

''You ready?'' asked Madara as Izuna nod and walked opening doors.

''Let's go.'' I walked outside by his side as thinking what will happen at mission wasn't giving me any happiness. We got outside gate as I stopped feeling something strange. Turned watching as nothing happen. I shake head.

''What is it?''

''Nothing let's go faster.'' I jumped on tree going east side. As Izuna was by side , but we didn't talk or glare at each other.

* * *

Few hours later...

We stopped as Izuna took out some paper.

'' Brother said somewhere here they disappeared.''

''How the hell he knows? Was there someone who seen it?'' he watched like I'am crazy.

''No but one of shinobi who had been here , had seen as someone attacked few ninja and report to us.''

''Alright so what now?''

''You are sensor , so do your work.'' I sigh as concentrate on sensor abilities . I felt someone not far away , and walked that direction. Strange chakra was there , looked like it's hiding but it would be different. As there was few chakra's and I stopped. Before they noticed us - as someone of them might be a sensor.

''What is it?'' asked Izuna.

''There is someone but...''

''But what?''

''I don't know just there is someone who is blocking my senses.'' I decide hide my chakra.

''You mean someone is a sensor between enemies?''

''Maybe , I think it was bad idea only two of us go here. Because if we get catch I don't know who will help us.'' I turned as again felt familiar like when we left Konoha. There was someone as I used up speed appearing behind tree just away from Izuna. Seeing the person I got surprised.

''Tobirama? What are you doing here?''

''Big brother asked me to find shinobi who disappeared also after you and him went same direction it seem suspicious.''

''Huh so maybe we go investigate together? Still it will be faster.''

''I think he won't like this idea.'' As Izuna appeared angry watching Tobirama. I again felt so bad about this but as something moved from behind tree , I pushed them aside to dodge - as kunai fly just near my face. I took out katana ready for battle enemy as someone appeared behind grabbing my hand and throwing me over. I got on knees looking around as strange gas spread across place , I cover mouth but did accidentally inhale some. Gasping as my lugs got burn effect , turn around seeing man who made hand sign and everything went blurry.

* * *

After sometime...

I open eyes feeling cold and poisoned now. Guess gas was nerve paralyzing , so because of that all three of us we're cached. I struggle trying to sit , as need get out. But hands we're in chains and connected to floor. I looked around as some room which really was strange - remind some cave cells as there was giant door. I concentrate on sensing but it was bad , guess because of poison in organism losing balance control over chakra. Did manage to sit as then see in different sides of room , my rival and man who I didn't came up with nickname yet. Made a sigh as all what I need now get capture and killed. And that still wouldn't so bad as could - if I annoy Madara. I again struggle chains , but only made noise.

''Akana are you hurt?'' I turn at right.

''No Tobirama I'am fine just...''

''Just what?''

''Just bad with belly , are you fine?''

''Yes , but Izuna isn't.'' I turn left seeing that he has line of blood by his left side of face.

''Izuna are you alright?'' as he seem be still fainted. We got chains by wrist as mines we're quite strongly squeezing hands. I now as got used to dark place , see more clearly that here was tiny hole in wall and giant damn doors. Only could go guessing who the hell catch us. Why would they need me alive? Know the reason why Izuna or Tobirama , but it more looks like suicide - as Madara for this will make them eat they own skin. As I hear foot steps behind doors I went silent - think if should play that I'am still lose consciousness or be normal.

''Don't say anything, alright.'' I nod to Tobirama and close eyes. Trying to not concentrate on chakra , if they have sensors on they side. As doors open two persons walked in - they stood away in center of room , guess watch us around. One of them walked left side from me.

''He is injured , I told you that be more careful.''

''It was Baku who did this. He dislikes those with red eyes since what one of them did.'' I got that 'red eyes' is natural nickname for us Uchiha's. But still it insults. I faint fast so don't know what happen to Izuna or how hurt he might be. Don't want him get hurt. By anything what happen between us - I care for him. As one of man walked closer , I open a bit eyes to see.

''He still fainted , why don't then take his eyes now?'' I got scared as big more familiar to giant pig man seek with his hand at Izuna , gave glare at Tobirama but he seem to not want stop them. Again looked at Izuna.

'' Fine even if Sanjuro will be angry , here take this.'' As another man gave him a kunai , I couldn't hold anymore.

''Stop it!'' I shout even making them scared a bit. Both men took out weapons walking to me.

''So you're awake? Seem this gas is weaker than previous. Will need say to Kamatari make stronger one.'' said left man who wanted hurt Izu.

''What will we do with her anyway? Before others come back?'' said second one.

''You think Mitsu will be angry if we prepare her?'' Guys I'am freaking out from this.

'' If her alone it won't be enough even for both of us.''

''You're right. Should we take then that too?'' he point at Tobirama. As I got with strength now.

''Hey tell me a reason why you even catch us?!'' The both stare at each other , then at me.

''We need strong people for sacrifice.''

''What sacrifice?!'' As one of them walked to doors.

''So you want know? Bring her then.'' As pig walked closer to me , I pushed back at wall.

''Don't do this.'' said Tobirama as they both turn to him.

''He's a sensor. We will use him later.'' said man closer to doors , while he open them.

''But that from Clan with red eyes would be more use now.'' said again first as he took a step away from me again Izuna's direction.

''By that you are right just he won't be enough.'' I sign closing eyes.

''Then let's just take his eyes for star and later this sensor.'' I gulp as don't have any idea of what they will do with us but still. I can't let them hurt my team. If only get a chance to beat these bags of shit - they are so dead. But now need to lower they guard.

''Don't.'' I said again turning they attention at me.

''You aren't needed woman. You have nothing useful.'' Again said the one closer to doors.

''You want someone a sensor and with red eyes?'' I ask and close eyes taking deep breath in.

''Don't do this.'' I heard my rival but deny his advice. As I open eyes using Sharingan which wasn't so chakra waste as usual. Two men glare at each other then one who was um not so fat but still scary , which stood by doors walked closer.

''You are an Uchiha? Why then our sensor didn't felt it?'' He bend over as now I clearly could see his face. He had short black hair and purple eyes. Having deep scar going from his lip left side by neck. They clothes weren't anything special - usual ninja attire , he was wearing chest armor , with belt on which had wakizashi type katana.

''I don't know.'' Stare seriously at his eyes. Think of use gentjutsu but due losing much chakra , and yet being poisoned . Have blurry feeling in all body and it wasn't helping at all.

''You have red eyes , and what?''

''I'am an sensor too.'' He looked back at another men.

''You seem want be a hero to protect these men?''

''No just if they will get injured I will get in way worse than now.'' He took a key from his pocket and unlocked my chains to floor.

''I admire people who aren't just talk. So let's go then.'' He lift up chains as I stood up. Looking at Tobirama which had really angry glare at fat one.

''If she will-''

''You have no word here.'' said one which hold my chains , as he started walking out dragging me after him. I watched around if find any object to help me escape. Should I try take his weapon , or something different. Still it's not worst situation that I have got in , not yet. As the fat one closed door I felt better - would try do something here if he touched Tobirama or Izu. I turned in hallway as this was some cave system underground place. Man took my chains walking right side from out cell. I walked after him as fat one was behind.

''You will kill me?'' I ask. As they keep silent.

''No not yet , better answer then. Have you heard of Jashin?'' I shake head as pig looked angry.

''He is god of destruction and grants great power for those who listen to him.'' I got that they are crazy fanatics.

''You kill people to please him? Isn't that to much?''

''No we don't just kill people. We sacrifice powerful shinobi ,to be able perform the Ritual.'' I still don't give a shit about it.

''Powerful shinobi? Then it seems you got wrong one...'' I turned as still we passed few more cells. There was dark so I couldn't see if anyone was hold up. I turn aside seeing many signs of triangle in circle on walls. As few more moments later we passed big room as I see there more people - but they where dressed in white robes. Few of them where talking about something as when they notice me , take a step aside - while I see there few men lying on ground. Couldn't be sure but to me it looked like they might be from my clan. As everything what was there left isn't something what you wish to see. I understood that if it's true then better don't tell they families what happen here. And burn this place to the ground. I felt man dragging my chain into some room which was having many blood signs. Inside was giant rock altar all also covered in blood. There was many candles around , just like few big cups by sides as pig walked to one of them.

'' Will you do it yourself?'' asked pig man. The one who stood near me watched and nod.

''I won't do it now , just keep for time until Sanjuro will come back. Now you can go Motoichi.'' The fat one walked out closing the doors. I turned as he chained me to rock by side.

''You will kill me?''

''No if you didn't heard it. Not yet...'' He turned walking behind rock as took out some covered plate. He took off cover showing that there was several eye balls with sharingan. I then was fully sure that guys which had seen where captain and his helpers. Damn it.

''There was few bodies of men. It was three Uchiha's which you had disappeared few days ago.''

''Yes.'' he walked away as there was some thing in another part of room , but because there wasn't any candles I didn't see much. But by sound he took something and carried with him. I looked at chains , then around if find anything to help me. Chain we're keeping my hands close , but I would be able to carry sword and fight. I turn as man came back.

''So you just kill people?''

''Of course not , we sacrifice them. But to fulfill our ritual we need eat you.'' I gulp as had seen many psychos - but that's not what I ever wished to see!

''You're cannibal's? Have heard stories about it but you can't eat me!''

''Why? Are you sick?''

''You won't if I say yes?''

''No just you will be cut while alive and then eat in parts.'' I sigh as getting in such a situation - when people want to eat me is first.

''If you eat people then what's different if meal if sensor or not!''

''We need strongest shinobi's to sacrifice. While you are perfect for our tonight meal.''

'' Tonight? Uchiha meal?''

''No just we got other need dojutsu people. So we waited for sensor and now I will prepare you.'' I struggle chains trying crack them.

''Pointless , you should still feel weak because of poison - also to me overpower woman isn't hard.'' He took a knife cleaning blood from it. I got that it's time for stop playing and bite my thumb drawing line of blood on left palm.

''What are you doing-''

'' _Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_ ''

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	24. Necessary: Part II

Hi! Thanks for reading guys!

* * *

Chapter 24: Necessary: Part II

* * *

Somewhere...

I turned as after trying use jutsu lost any chakra and couldn't again try escape. He tied my chains to both side not letting me move at all.

''You catch me off guard as I seriously think that you will be able to do something. Alright then let's star...'' He stabbed my left leg making me scream as it was still very painful even if poison effect didn't worn off.

''When I get free you are so dead...''I hiss as he laugh. As something happen behind doors making strange sound and someone knock the door , he turned back at me.

''Hold this.'' he stabbed my right shoulder walking throw doors outside. I struggle as knife felt out letting my blood run down by hand. Knife was near palm so I manage take it and try open chains , but it broke in pieces and felt out.

''Hey what are you up to?'' man came back as he seem be angry.

''I just...''

''Alright you are no need anymore so I won't hold your time anymore.''

''You will let me go?'' he smirked taking out his sword. I got that nothing good will happen , even with injured leg I can do something but later will regret it.

''No I will finish you faster and-'' as blood dripped on me from wound in his chest , he felt aside.

''I don't see you being fine.'' As my rival took out katana from man's back letting him bleed to death. He chop the chain letting me go.

''How you got out?''

''Doesn't matter , we need leave this place immediately. Let's go.'' I try stand up but felt on ground as damn cultist injure me. I still wanted make him feel pain for this.

''Wait a moment Tobirama. Hey do you like this?'' I cut his fingers off making him cry. And it felt good.

''Enough he is dead man anyway. Can you stand up?'' I try but couldn't without feeling to much pain. He walked closer lifting me up.

''No let me go I better-''

''We don't have time to discuss this , if you would save up some chakra then could feel that here is coming lot people.''

''Fine where is Izuna?'' He turned as we walked at hallway.

''Tobirama where is Izuna?''

''Where is Izuna?'' I ask again as got that he isn't with us anywhere. I struggle as he let me go to wall. I looked around if anyone was near , but as it was clear I walked back at our first cell.

''Don't do this , you're injured.'' My rival walked after me.

''You want leave him?''

''No just...'' As he went quite , I got angry.

''You said that won't try kill him?''

''I don't just if he isn't enough strong then it's his problem.'' I sigh as having such a crazy egoistic people on team is hard. Open doors as Izuna was at same place. I came closer taking sword from Tobirama to cut chains.

''Izuna wake up are you alright?'' I watched as he had deep injury over shoulder like someone try chop his head off. He open his eyes slowly watching around.

''Where are we?'' he asked as I help him stand up but almost felt back but he catch me in time.

''Careful.'' he whisper as we stare at each other for some time until Tobirama walked taking my hand.

''We need leave , it won't take long to notice few dead bodies.'' I walked looking at doors.

''Guess we in some cave tunnels , but us better get out and have help to destroy them.''

''Why not now? Can't you use chakra?'' as Izuna stood up shacking head to be clear.

''Since they poison us we aren't in form to fight entire cult.'' I try concentrate on chakra as it was hard.

''So you say we should run away?'' Izuna seem be angry by it. Turn at door as someone was coming , I hide behind doors ready to strike down with katana. The person enter as I grabbed his mouth covering and blade next to neck. He breath hard as I recognize woman in white robes like those who we're sacrificing clan men.

''Will you kill her?'' asked me Izuna as he stood behind. I turned aside at Tobirama who check if anyone is coming.

''Why not? They already killed Captain Yukawa. But still I'am not leading this so - Izuna what should we do?'' As I turn he seem be angry at what is happening here. He nod as I cut through letting woman bleed. Drop her body aside after she stopped struggling. I won't go saying anything about that , there never is anything good about it - but they all where active killing people. So that what happens to not good people , just like me. I walked over as Tobirama went outside.

''You're injured?'' asked me Izu as I stood feeling pain over whelming in me.

''No it's nothing.'' I took few steps looking at hallway if anyone is coming again , but lucky us there wasn't anybody. The hallway itself was dark as only by few candles on walls was possible to see further than your nose.

''Let's go then.'' Tobirama walked looking at another corridor to be sure.

''Shouldn't we burn this place?''

''With who's help?'' I ask Izuna as he walked behind.

''I can just need...'' as he again star fall I catch. Holding him for shoulder pressed to wall.

''He's slowing us.'' Tobirama walked taking my katana. I sign as this star to annoy me.

''We don't even know which way to go.'' They stare at each other as I decide do something useful and stop making myself slow.

''I got enough chakra now , so I'll use this.'' I bend down putting hands on floor. This time for sure will work , only doubt who I will summon.

 _''Kuchiyose no Jutsu!''_ as smoke appeared I looked at tree wolfs. One was dark grey with green eyes , second white with red eyes but it wasn't Hikari. The last one was all black with yellow eyes by size he was almost filling the hallway while two others we're way smaller.

''Rikyu , Satoru and Kairu.'' Two walked closer as black one was listening at one of hallways.

''Why did you use summon?'' asked me my rival a bit angry. I got that he reminds me rule that Hokage said but well don't care at the moment.

''I want help us , that's all. Kairu come to me.'' he still stare at dark hallway listening around. As then walked to me.

'' I know you don't like it , but will you allow me?'' I touched his head as he allow - Iron wolfs if get angry they don't to touch them self. They have fur spikes like which cannot be cut even with swords. I looked at others his siblings.

''I want you find way out , and help if needed.''

''Alright.'' said Satoru as his calm state did remind me of one person.

''Can we eat them?'' asked Rikyu as I sign.

''Not now... Kairu did you hear something?'' I looked at wolf by my side as feeling much pain made me sit on him , he didn't mind. Just had frozen stare at same dark hallway which we didn't went before.

''What use of them? We our self can walk around.'' Izuna seem lost any fear as they growl but I wave hand to be kind.

''They will help and don't think that you're in shape to jump around.'' As Kairu turned only making me hold into his fur.

''Someone's coming this way , two men.'' he said as Tobirama got ready , but Satoru walked to candle and blow it making us be in complete darkness.

''Degraded animal...'' whisper angry Izuna as I got why they did so , and having not only amazing hearing senses but smell and eyes. Felling that Satoru and Rikyu walked further , then not loud squeak. Guess they bite they heads off , as they got back I felt strange smell.

''What's that?'' I learn closer to Kairu as he again stare at previous hallway.

'' Poisons Gas is coming this way. I wasn't sure as something had nasty scent.'' He turned walking previous hallway back to where was main temple and we murder that man. But as I felt that smoke surround us , feeling bad not only in head but belly started hurting too.

''Hey don't breath it!'' I felt aside as everything went black.

* * *

Some time later...

I felt cold as now waking up and seeing that we are not in underground tunnels anymore. Turned as furry being around me was warm but loudly.

''What happen?'' I ask as Kairu open his eyes.

''You faint and we leave that place after using futon chakra and our senses.'' He turned as I see Tobirama standing not so away looking somewhere , I search for Izuna's chakra but it was pointless as didn't feel a thing.

''Where is Izuna?'' Kairu turned as I see Izu sitting by other side looking at burning place , only now getting stench of it. I stand up walking a bit as Kairu walked by side letting me hold for him.

''Izuna are you injured?'' I ask as he turned a bit.

''You care about it?'' Moved by his side holding for tree.

''Kairu how long you have been here?''

''About for 3 hours already...'' this made me guess of chakra draining. Now know what makes me feel like vegetable after boil. I decide to let him go if there isn't real need anymore.

''You can go now Kairu then.''

''I will make sure you reach save place. Still even if older brother isn't happy about you , he want make sure we serve you right.'' This only made me remember why we even don't get along anymore. Remind when I was kid and used to summon him anytime I wanted.

''She is safe you can go...'' said Tobirama as he walked closer , I for some reason started feeling deep pain - and no not in arm or leg but in belly. Wish it was from poison but after something down dripping got it. Damn why from all possibilities now it star?

''Tobirama you let it on fire?'' I turn as only seeing part of mountain side burning in flames , together with tree's and grounds. Smoke was coming from caves as looking around notice few dead bodies.

'' You manage defeat them alone? Seems like you didn't even need my help.''

''I burn then as he took those guys out...'' Izuna stare at my rival.

''Tobirama you killed all them?'' he seem be serious about it.

''No I'm sure some of them escaped and might create same thing in some other place. We need make sure it's not in our lands...'' I sigh as protective me only of your lands isn't very good. But still better than my own pessimist way.

''Even if they did , next time I won't go! And will make sure that Leader will pay for this!'' I point at my leg as Kairu still was by my side.

''Kairu I will be fine , going back to Konoha at speed of slug.'' He rolled his eyes getting that with my injuries I need help.

''Maybe one of these man can help you?'' he watched over as I understand that if go with Tobirama , Izuna will get angry more than already. But I can't ask Izuna for help because it will anger Tobirama other way he hurt me more than now I'am.

''I better try walking myself...'' I took a step as fall down on ass , damn it. As three males watched me confused. Kairu walked closer helping me stand up.

''Wanted ask you since still be here for a bit time...'' It was strange to me. I sit on him as he turn to face my team.

''Which from them is your mate?'' I blush as both guys stare again at each other.

''Don't ask such a things!'' Tease Kairu for ears as he moved head but I hold strong.

''Why? Is there a problem?'' he tried get his ears out as I hold.

''Why you ask? It's not polite! Don't ask it again alright?'' I sigh as it makes me feel very bad. Izuna walked somewhere away , as tobirama turn again to burning trees.

''I will check if everything is clear before leaving , you two can walk south direction. I will catch up later.''

''Wait I-'' as he disappeared I mutter angry.

''They both went around somewhere , Kairu?'' as he turn head watching by corner of eye.

''What is it?''

''Why you even ask such a thing?'' He started walking passing trees as sun set meaning that I waste all day on these idiots cult.

''What thing?''

''Well you know...'' I rolled eyes trying concentrate on sensing so that both subjects won't hear us.

''Just wonder , since your in age already for mating. They both seem have attraction to you.''

''You talk like we are animals , it's not like with wolfs you know...''

''I do , I'am not stupid. Just it asked me big brother. He wants know if you keep your word , or no.'' Remember about our last discuss with scroll passing. Seem he doesn't want it.

''So he wants to talk with me about scroll?'' Kairu walked seriously looking toward as I sigh. As looked around , sun set wasn't showing much anymore.

''I don't know about that much. It's your and his business...''

''I know this but is all hard idea... More over I need take care of kids so don't have time to think of men...'' He looked over at me and continue walking.

'' They smell nice so I don't mind.'' I shake head wanting be clear. Concentrating on chakra sensing. Got that Izuna is heading this way , and not so away my rival.

''Don't talk about it...still I don't get along with one while another hates him. Guess my fate is of a lonely wolf...'' he stopped as I see something moving in shadows. Giant being moved closer making Kairu growl at him angry. The shadow moved away disappearing.

''That wasn't human right?''

'' Some secrets still exist in these forests... If you meet it , keep away...''

''I would do the same without warning...'' Kairu stopped as I star breathing hard.

''Time ends , they will come for you soon.''

''I know , thanks for protection Kairu. And can you ask him to be more well...understandable. I might use his power soon when find those men.'' He help me stand up as I lean by tree and he bow.

''Maybe I should hold more?''

''No it's fine , rest Kairu...'' he disappeared as I sit down. Feeling deep pain in leg , same for shoulder. Madara will pay me for this.

''When will get back , ask Hashirama to heal me and get myself out from clan. Because of these missions I will die soon...'' I ripped sleeve and took some stick to my leg. So could move around at least. Getting up and walking , well now away. After few minutes getting tired not only from chakra exhaustion , but due some blood lost it was hard to keep up. Head started fall in pain as wind blow around and something huge moved in trees. I turn getting myself pressed to tree to hide in shadow. Being jumped down as by it's weight it was huge. It moved near but seem it didn't spot me. I felt lot pain in leg and understood that won't run away from it. Damn it only when was to gain some respect that I would help to Tobirama and Izuna. Even if cultist catch me I tried to do something. But now if that thing will find me I'am so dead. I slow breathing trying to not move at all. Still if it will smell me , but due wind don't think that will happen. As only think I try do was get chakra control and find my rival then. Being moved just behind my tree as I close eyes. Keep imagine that everything will be good. Yeah if just get out of here damn it. As wind only started getting stronger being seem lost interest and left. I then wait for few minutes and stand up. Walking from tree to tree to hold up and sign angry murming because I hate myself , and everything. Having so much bad stuff happen to normal person isn't possible. Why I got in this? I'm injured and unhappy , some dude wanted to eat me huh.

''At least I'am not in real danger...'' As someone jump from before I stopped.

''What you mean?'' asked me Tobirama as I looked upper seeing Izuna near.

''To me more scary is something I'm bad at, so this isn't the worst yet...'' I continue walking trying make it look better as I don't want bother Tobirama every minute and anger Izuna.

''Something scary? So this wasn't anything special to you?'' he give me a glare as I sign.

''Well of course! The most scary thing is pretty people who doesn't understand a thing about real life...It's better to be surrounded by enemies...'' I felt leg deep hurt but still keep to myself.

''Being surround by enemy isn't best what can happen...''

''It's not the worst...'' I stare down at leaves and dirt on ground. As gaining some control over chakra and trying sense on. Still broken focus on it. Izuna jumped somewhere ahead as I stopped taking deep breathing. Damn injuries hurting really bad...

'' It still hurts? Alright come here.'' Tobirama walked wanting lift me up as I jumped back not approving.

''No better don't! I can get there by myself and-''

''If you will move at this speed you will reach Konoha at noon?'' I looked back at leg as deep cut with much blood split wasn't giving me best way to move around. Also force the keep at my speed would be to egoistic. I nod as he lift me careful trying not to disturb my wound.

''Brother will heal you but it might take some time...'' I think if Mito is able of healing - would be just perfect! As Tobirama jumped up in usual ninja speed.

'' Wouldn't it be faster to you use your jutsu for teleportation?''

''I would prefer to not.''

''Why?''

''I myself still developing best ways of use this jutsu , as for others people I can try use but you might get injured.''

''Um I'am already injured?''

''This mean that I didn't use it for other life people at least...'' As I shake head as it hurt. Damn more over it was getting cold. More than anything I want get to my bed and sleep all day! As in fast we reach Konoha I asked him to let me go by village and don't worry as I still want visit Mito. Also disturb by mean less stuff Hokage is a crime. Getting myself to Uzumaki residence and asking for enter. Woman was creepy scaring but seem have a some soul. I walked in big reddish room as she left. In few minutes I gather place to sit.

''Good evening ou it's you Akana-san...'' Mito walked after her servant close the door.

'' Mito do you know how to heal?'' As she over give a look at my injury. Signing and like giving me a glore that it's not something to disturb her.

''Alright but keep quite...'' She walked taking off the ligament and making me hold for chair stronger. As she held hand before injury making three signs and concentrating chakra. I see her forehead sigh shine for a moment in purple light and stopped as she seem getting exhausted more than I'am. I looked at injury as in all this watching her didn't felt that nothing was left for my injury. Mito had hard breathing as I hold her hand letting sit in chair getting down to her level.

''Are you alright Mito? What did you do?'' She seem fast get hold of herself as showing weakness wasn't her style. Wish I had so much confidence and pride.

''I just used some of my saved up chakra to help you , it's not completely healing I'am still working on it...''

''But that's cool! Usual healing needs so much training...maybe I should take some lessons from you.''

''But with you're level of chakra it shouldn't be hard , right?'' as I got quite and serious.

''No I-''

''Seems you don't think that someone would notice but it's bad for you... You should stop suppressing your chakra...'' I draw glare away as even feeling fine now when she asked got bad.

'' If you think with this you will save up some of it , then you're wrong. Because for concentrating and sealing it inside you need create your own chakra pots and know they release forms... If say it easy you're only doing bad to yourself...'' I sign as can't deny it.

''I know...''

''Then why? Being a sensor and trying to forceful suppress yourself with abilities isn't fine using of skills.''

''That's right but maybe I don't know why...''

''If you think that is good way to as punishment to yourself then it's wrong. As my guardian I forgive you this time but won't do that from now alright...''

''I...yes my lady.''

''More over when you're leaving?''

''After tomorrow.''

''I see... alright now better go for rest , and if someone even Hashirama ask about wound say that it did some one from my clan by asking. I don't have any intention talking about my own skills now.''

''Alright. Should I go now?''

''Yes , and be careful on trip.'' I nod and left. Feeling wonderful since healing. Leg didn't hurt as shoulder or anything, but still lack of chakra and walked home direction. Having silent enter I see that Isami was on guard and wave to me smiling. Walking inside as I should report to Madara about what happen. Even if I didn't see much. Getting before door's as someone open making me jump from way.

''Fine the brother!'' Izuna seeing me stopped as then left walking away. Madara stood in middle of room quite angry seem , noticed me smiled.

''Akana come in!''

''If you know how ended mission , then maybe I can go and-''

''No no I still want ask you a favor...'' This is something worsen than death I guess. Walking after closing doors and being quite. Madara went sitting by his table.

''Well?'' he asked as I think why Izuna seem mad about. But knowing Madara better to not ask.

''Mission wasn't successful as we didn't manage to save Captain Yukawa and others so-''

''What about the cult?'' I sign as if he knows everything , then wants the point of me being here?

''I guess they escaped and will do same in some other place...'' He seem be satisfied as it won't be here anymore. Walking closer to me.

''You were injured weren't you?'' He over looked my bloody clothes.

''Yes but healer from clan Uzumaki helped me.'' he seem to think I'm lying as his face show that he doesn't believes. I sign.

''Really!'' He crossed his arms walking back at table and sit.

''I...I think you wanted ask me something to do? But know if you want have another training ,you will pay for my funeral! '' He seem to think of something.

''No no it's fine , I will tell you tomorrow then...'' As he seem be upset by something. I didn't ask and went to doors.

''Can I go then?''

''Yes.'' I bow and went to my room finally trying get rest. Getting cold shower and changing into usual shorts and t-shirt to be at home. Having day before trip makes me get plan of stuff what I need to teach kids. But with they behave I don't know if they will be respecting me at least. I sit on bed taking papers which gave me hashirama about them and trying think out of training plans. As time when by I guess felt asleep. Guess being tired of terror which surrounds me. As noise made me wake up. I looked at window getting that it's still deep night , but strange - if here got an intruder . He is so dead then. I wish there wasn't any monsters , except that one which sleeps at hall end. Damn all logic and open door looking around as nothing made jump scare so it was fine - for now. I walked by hallway as something again made laud noise. I turn at other side walking that direction. Seeing doors half open someone moved inside. As I got which room it was wanted to get back but hearing that someone felt down looked to see.

* * *

Sorry guys for long hold up! Had many troubles with exams and other stuff!


End file.
